Don't Let The Days Go By
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: "I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time." Emma's surrounded by people, but sometimes she wants to be someone besides the good daughter, the perfect mom, the savior. She thinks maybe Regina can offer her some reprieve from the demands of her life, but things are never that simple. Completed.
1. I'm Alone All The Time

**Don't Let The Days Go By**

_So, this is sort of based on the song Glycerine by Bush, or rather the line "I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time." _

_I'm kind of posting this against my better judgement, because I'm terrible at finishing multi-chapter fics, but hopefully I'll get some good reviews and you'll all keep me motivated. This is set post **The Miller's Daughter** but Regina doesn't get all murder-y and revenge-y. Spoilers for everything, I don't really know what I'm going to cover._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy_

* * *

_I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time_  
_Are you at one, or do you lie_  
_We live in a wheel, where everyone steals_  
_But when we rise, it's like strawberry fields_  
_If I treated you bad, you'd bruise my face_  
_Couldn't love you more, you've got a beautiful taste_

Glycerine by Bush

* * *

Emma thinks its kind of funny how everyone is willing to give her second chances. And third chances. Hell, fourth, fifth, sixth chances when she screws up. But nobody is willing to give Regina another chance. Sure, Regina's mistakes have been bigger, but she's trying, Emma knows she's been trying.

It would have been easy for the woman to just destroy them all and take Henry. Emma knows the Evil Queen would have done it in a heartbeat. But Henry told her what Regina said before she sent him to stay with David while Emma and Mary Margaret were stuck in Fairy Tale Land. Emma knows that Regina doesn't want Henry's presence, she wants Henry's love.

Emma wonders if there's a version of the book What to Expect When You're Expecting for new parents of a fucked up 28 year old with an 11 year old son of her own. Because she's pretty sure it couldn't make the current situation any worse.

Emma gave up on needing parents a long time ago, it's almost funny that she has the best parents in the fucking world now. She knows that David and Mary Margaret just want to be there for her and help her and love her unconditionally, but its weird when she's an adult, almost in her thirties to have parents suddenly, trying to raise her in the right way when she's all but done being raised.

In fact, it's really starting to get on her nerves. And she doesn't know what to do about it. She can't pretend to be the perfect princess and good mother forever. She has no idea what she's doing when it comes to Henry and having a family.

She's surrounded by people but she's never felt more alone. Her parents want to pretend like she's the same baby they gave up, not the criminal bounty hunter. Henry wants to pretend like she's the perfect mom, not the girl who gave him up to give him a chance at happiness that she couldn't provide. To this town, she was the savior, the child of true love. To herself she was just a fucked up ex-criminal trying to figure out how to be good when evil was everywhere.

The more she learns about their whole messed up family history and Regina's, the more Emma realizes how little choice any of them have had in this life. Emma knows that her parents sending her away, Neal framing her, giving up Henry, none of that would be anyone's first choice. Sometimes she finds herself wishing she had the power to change all the horrible things that have happened and she just knows how easy it was for Regina to fall victim to Rumpel's magic.

And it was that thought that led her to Regina's door one night.

Regina had been holed up in her apartment since Cora's death. Emma still couldn't believe what her mother had done. It was another reason she felt so strongly that Regina deserved a chance to be good. Nobody can be good all the time, not even Snow White. Snow, who's life had been a picnic compared to Regina's had fallen from grace. It was so easy to see how Regina had been led down the path of evil.

Emma knocked on the door of number 108. Regina was in this mansion, all alone. Emma was somewhat surprised they hadn't heard from the brunette. Regina's default setting lately seemed to be revenge. Emma was hoping it was a good sign she hadn't been out trying to kill Mary Margaret lately.

Emma was snapped from her thoughts when the door swung open violently. Regina stood before her, but not the Mayor she'd met all those months ago. Not the evil queen either. Just Regina, in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, hair askew, reeking of alcohol and looking like she hadn't seen a shower in a few days.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"Um, look, I know you have no reason to trust me or believe any of this, but I just wanted to talk…" Emma began.

"Talk? What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Well, Henry, for one. He misses you. And…I've just…I think we have more in common than you think and I want to talk about it…I want to help you fix things."

Regina stared at the blonde for a moment. Her mouth was slightly open and she looked as though she'd just seen Emma sprout another head. Then she did something unexpected, she stepped back and gestured for Emma to enter the house. Emma didn't hesitate in fear that the offer would be rescinded if she didn't act quickly.

It was dark inside the mayoral mansion. All the curtains had been drawn and there was a slightly musty smell. It was clear Regina hadn't been keeping up her usual cleaning of any sort. There were empty liquor bottles littered around the house. Emma briefly wondered where she'd gotten all the alcohol when she hadn't left the house for weeks. She'd have to address that later.

"Would you like a drink Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she gestured to the couch.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you're drinking," Emma replied, taking a seat.

Regina nodded and headed over to the liquor cabinet. Emma watched as she poured two large glasses of whiskey. Regina returned and handed Emma a glass before making herself comfortable on the other end of the couch. She took a drink and stared at Emma. Emma took a quick gulp to steel her nerves.

They sat in silence, both drinking their whiskey. Emma was unsure of how to start this conversation. It wasn't as though she and Regina were friends. She had no way of knowing how Regina would react. She might just mock Emma, she might attack her with magic, there was really no telling when it came to Regina.

After a few minutes of silence it was Regina who finally spoke, "Well, Miss Swan I believe you wanted to talk…so talk."

"Uh, okay. Well, Henry misses you. He's still doing well in school. He's even got a few friends now," Emma said.

"That's very nice, Miss Swan, but I'm fairly certain you didn't come here to talk to me about Henry. Even I harbor no false pretenses that my son still cares about me," Regina said coolly.

"Henry loves you Regina. He's just confused. He's a kid, everything is black and white to him. He doesn't get that the world doesn't work like that."

Regina snorts, "You think that's not how the world works, Miss Swan? That's exactly how the world works. You all like to think I'm just the Evil Queen, so anything you do to stop me is okay. Good must triumph over evil, no matter the cost. But the cost doesn't matter when it's a quest for good. Snow White likes to pretend like she's innocent, but there's just as much blood on her hands as there is mine. And then, as if taking my love and my son wasn't enough for all of you, you had to take my mother too."

Emma can hear the anger, but the anger is just a mask. Behind the anger, she can hear Regina's heart breaking open. Regina's angry, but more than that, she's hurt and sad and alone. Emma knows anger, and if this were truly anger, she wouldn't still be seated comfortably on the former mayor's couch.

"Regina, I don't think you're the evil queen. I think you're a woman who's had a lot of shitty things happen to her. I think you've been hurt and manipulated. Some people may think the world is black and white, but I don't. I know you have good inside you. I know you weren't always like this."

"What makes you think you know so much, Miss Swan?"

"Because I think we're a lot more alike than you know," Emma said, finally.

"Is that why you're here? To bond? To become best friends with the evil queen and reform her? Because if that's your intention I would rethink that very quickly, Miss Swan," Regina said as she stood.

"To be completely honest, my reasons for being here are a bit more selfish that that," Emma admits, finishing her whiskey.

Regina raises and eyebrow, obviously curious about the blonde's statement. She refilled her glass and gestured to Emma with the bottle. Emma left her perch on the edge of the couch and held her glass out. Regina filled it to the brim, just as she'd done with her own.

"I'm here because I need someone who doesn't see me as their perfect daughter, or the savior, or the best mom ever."

Regina flinched at the last one and Emma regretted saying it. She watched as Regina took another large drink of whiskey. As they stood there in the darkened room, Emma took the time to study Regina's appearance. The woman had been thin before, but she looked downright frail in the oversized t-shirt. Emma wondered when the last time Regina had a decent meal was.

"Regina, when was the last time you ate?" Emma asked quietly.

"I don't know, what's today, Wednesday, I ate yesterday."

"Regina, it's Friday. You haven't eaten since Tuesday?"

"No, I suppose not, the days sort of just, run together and I haven't had much of an appetite lately," Regina admitted.

It was clear the whiskey was beginning to affect her weakened body. She would have never admitted something like that to Emma. It was distressing to the blonde sherrif.

"Okay, Regina, you need to eat, any chance there's food in this joint? Like, easy mac or something I'm capable of cooking?"

"Doubtful, Miss Swan, I'm not much of an easy mac sort of gal, you know," Regina said.

"Okay, well in that case, you're getting cleaned up and we're going to Granny's."

"Miss Swan, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Emma gestured to the mess of liquor bottles and clothes strewn about, "Yeah, clearly you've been doing a bang up job, look, just humor me, okay?"

Regina surveyed the room for a moment before nodding, "Fine, I'll be back in a bit. I trust you can keep yourself entertained without breaking anything."

Emma nodded, sitting on the couch, "I've got my whiskey, I'll be fine."

Regina nodded and headed up the stairs. As soon as Emma was sure the brunette was out of earshot she sighed. It was going to be an interesting evening. But as long as it kept her away from her parents and her son for a while, she was okay with that.


	2. Let Her Cry

_So, wow, I can't even believe how many people are following this already. Swan Queen Nation for the win! Here's chapter two for y'all. I'm already working on the third chapter. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. It just depends on whether I actually have to do any work or not. (I have a job where I do nothing most of the time, yeah.)_

_Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy._

_Oh, **disclaimer: I don't own it. But I suppose you all assumed that already.**_

* * *

_She never lets me in_  
_Only tell me wheres she's been_  
_When she's had too much to drink_  
_I say that I don't care I just run my hands_  
_Through her dark hair and then I pray to god_  
_You gotta help me fly away_

_And just..._  
_Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain_  
_Let her sing...if it eases all her pain_  
_Let her go...let her walk right out on me_  
_And if the sun comes up tomorrow_  
_Let her be...let her be._

Let Her Cry by Hootie and the Blowfish

* * *

It had been nearly forty-five minutes when Emma decided to go check on Regina. She'd seen the woman drink two glasses of whiskey but had no idea how many she'd had before the blonde arrived. Regina hadn't seemed too far gone, but if there was anything the brunette was good at it was masking her true feelings. Emma was willing to wager that meant she could mask just how drunk she was as well.

Emma set her now empty glass on the coffee table and made her way upstairs. The door to Henry's room was open and his sheets were a mess. Emma wondered if Regina had been sleeping in there. The only door that was closed was at the end of the hall and Emma figured it was Regina's room.

She knocked on the door and waited. After receiving no response, she knocked again, harder this time. No answer again. After knocking again and calling Regina's name, Emma cautiously turned the handle and opened the door. The room was dark but Emma could see light coming from what she assumed was the bathroom.

She could just hear the shower running through the thick wood doors. She made her way over to call Regina's name again.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

There was no reply again. Emma was beginning to worry.

"Regina, I'm coming in if you don't answer."

Emma paused for a moment, her hand on the doorknob. When Regina didn't reply Emma cracked open the door and was met with a rush of steam. The shower was running full blast and all the windows were fogged over.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked, hovering between the bathroom and the bedroom.

Emma heard sniffling through the water. Regina was not okay. But Emma was at a loss. They definitely weren't friends, it's not like Emma could just barge into the bathroom and talk it out with the former evil queen. But she knew she couldn't just leave Regina alone to cry in the tub.

"Regina, I'm coming in the bathroom, okay?"

Not waiting for a reply this time, Emma stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Regina's sweat pants and t-shirt were in a pile near the clothes hamper that was half full. Emma picked up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper.

"You know, I'm surprised you even own sweat pants, they don't seem your style, Madame Mayor," Emma joked.

"Everyone needs comfortable clothes, Miss Swan," Regina replied finally, her voice not totally sure and steady.

"Still, I kind of imagined you had fancy silk pajamas and a robe of some sort that you'd lounge around it. Not that I imagined you lounging around a lot."

"I'm not Hugh Hefner, Miss Swan, I don't spend my time lounging around the house with scantily clad women and liquor."

Emma couldn't help the snort that escaped, "I can't believe you even know who Hugh Hefner is."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Swan," Regina said, turning off the shower, "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand me a towel and get out of my bathroom."

Emma quickly located a clean towel and handed it to Regina, careful not to peek behind the curtains, no matter how much she wanted to. Emma made a quick exit to the bedroom and took the opportunity to snoop around a bit.

There were a few pictures of Regina and Henry at various places around town, birthday parties for the small boy, random snapshots. Emma's heart tightened at all the things she'd missed out on, all the things that Regina had done for her son. While Henry and her parents seemed to have faith that Emma could be a wonderful mother, Emma still had her doubts.

She didn't know how to raise a kid. She could barely even take care of herself. While Henry was enjoying the lack of rules and the freedom now, Emma knew it was no way to raise a kid. Regina seemed to have it all under control, Henry would do his homework, eat his vegetables, go to bed at 9. Emma couldn't even cook vegetables. She and Henry would be living off boxed food and Granny's cooking if it weren't for Mary Margaret.

Emma's musings were interrupted when Regina emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her hair was dripping on her shoulders. She looked at Emma and the picture she was holding.

"That was his fifth birthday. He was obsessed with cowboys. He even convinced me to buy us matching cowboy boots," Regina smiled at the memory.

"Well he's nothing if not persuasive. He gets that from you," Emma joked, placing the picture frame back on the stand.

"I don't know, Miss Swan, you seem to have a penchant for worming your way into everyone's hearts to get what you want."

Emma froze at the Mayor's admission. Surely she wasn't referring to herself. It was true though, even before she was the savior, Emma had quickly found friends in this small town. Ruby had quickly befriended her, and Mary Margaret had offered her a place to stay.

"Yes, nobody can resist my charms," Emma said, awkwardly trying to make a joke.

Regina simply nodded and headed for her closet. Emma looked in as Regina clicked the light on. It was huge. The walls were lined with designer clothes and shoes that were probably worth more than Emma's car.

"Holy shit, I think I've lived in places smaller than your closet."

"Well Miss Swan, I don't want to shock you, but not everyone lives in a car or some run down motel or a cramped loft with their parents. Though I'm sure Miss Blanchard's apartment is a step up from your previous living arrangements."

"Well not everyone can live in mansions with closets the size of some peoples houses filled with clothes and shoes that are worth more than my car," Emma shot back.

"Miss Swan I'm fairly certain there are shoes at Walmart that are worth more than your car."

"Hey now, what do you have against my car, anyway?"

Regina simply turned towards her clothes and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. Shockingly the panties were not lace or silk, as Emma would have expected, but rather, purple plaid cotton panties, the type Emma owned. The bra however, was much nicer. Emma could only stare as Regina dropped her towel and pulled the bra on. Her back was toward Emma, so Emma could only admire the shapely rear.

"Miss Swan, didn't anyone ever tell it's rude to stare," Regina remarked, turning around.

"Huh…I…yeah, I'll just wait downstairs," Emma said, quickly escaping from the room.

Once she was in the hall, Emma took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. This was certainly not what she had expected when she knocked on the brunette's door earlier that evening. For one, she hadn't really expected the former queen to even let her in at all. But she had, and she was even doing what Emma asked.

Emma made her way back downstairs, taking another look at her son's room. It was filled with toys and artwork that he had created for Regina. Emma frowned. Her son so easily ran from his perfect life. His mother who loved him and gave him everything he needed. How quickly would he run from Emma when he realized she wasn't the dream mother he thought she was. That she wasn't just a knight in shining armor.

As Emma walked down the stairs she heard her phone beep, indicating she had a message. She'd left it on the coffee table when she went to check on Regina. Part of her wanted to ignore it, sure it was Henry of Mary Margaret, demanding she come home. But the more rational side of her knew it could be work. Being the sheriff was a never-ending job.

She unlocked her phone and began scrolling through the messages. There were two from Henry, four from Mary Margaret, and one from Ruby. They were all asking where she was. Mary Margaret tried to convince her to come home with an offer of homemade chocolate cake. But Emma would not be swayed. She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Let me guess, your loving family is concerned with your whereabouts?" Regina said from the stairs.

Emma looked up and her jaw dropped. Regina was wearing hip hugging black jeans, her knee high black boots, and a green Henley, half buttoned, exposing ample cleavage and a black tank top.

"Do close your mouth dear," Regina said, descending the stairs.

"Yeah, uh, just Mary Margaret trying to bribe me with cake," Emma said, answering Regina's earlier statement.

"Well, I do believe I was told to shower so you could feed me, not so you could stand in the foyer and stare at me like I've just sprouted a third eye."

This was the Regina Emma had expected earlier. Clearly she'd sobered up a bit and put that mask back in place. Emma could deal with this. She was used to this Regina.

"Yeah, well, it's a pretty nice night out, I though we could just walk to Granny's, give us time to sober up all the way," Emma explained.

Regina nodded in agreement. She procured a light jacket from the hall closet and followed the blonde out the door, eyes lingering on the red leather and the skin that was showing as Emma raised her arms to allow the jacket to slide on.


	3. Alone

Well, here's chapter three. Yay! Are you all reading Adventures With Cora Mills? Because that fic is the shit. I just read the new chapter and I was laughing my ass of and being sad. Awesome writing. Seriously, I'm following so many Swan Queen fics I can barely keep them straight, but there are a few that stand out.

Anywho, thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews and follows of this story. I've been writing for a while now (Mostly for Warehouse 13 and a few Rizzoli & Isles fics) and it really makes me feel so wonderful about what I'm doing now that I have this kind of response. It's hard on us writers when we don't get much of a response to things that we work really hard on. So thanks to everyone that took the time to review or favorite this story, it really means the world to me. Seriously though, you guys are the best.

So, on with chapter three, this one is more Regina's POV. I'm almost done with chapter four as well, so that should be up tomorrow. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I think you all know that I don't own it.

* * *

_Maybe this is just a nightmare_  
_Your laughter ends in darkness_  
_Not in the mood, not just to justify_  
_Not in the mood to think of what a lie_  
_You can do what you want to_  
_I need some time alone_  
_Between what answers_  
_I need some time alone_  
_You don't talk to me_  
_You don't notice me_  
_You don't talk to me_  
_You don't notice me_

Alone by Blink-182

* * *

It was spring and there was still a slight chill in the air, but Regina reveled in the fresh scent. She hadn't realized how good it would feel to be out doors again. All she had focused on in the weeks past was her pain. She would break things, throw things, then repair them with magic and put everything right again.

She would drink at night so she could sleep without nightmares but sometimes they still haunted her. So she spent most of her days in a drunken stupor, doing her best not to replay her mother's final words over and over in her head. With her dying breath, Regina had gained her mother's approval. In a twisted sort of way she was almost thankful that Snow had cursed her. Cora would have never said those words another way.

Cora would have never loved her another way. Regina fought back a dark laugh at how easy it had been for perfect little Snow White to manipulate her into returning Cora's heart. Good Snow White had ruined the Evil Queen, but now her daughter, the White Knight was traipsing alongside her for an evening stroll. It was strange how things worked out.

"So, what have you been up to?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't fight the urge to laugh at Emma's simple question.

"Oh, you know, scheming, plotting, planning my revenge," Regina said, a smirk plastered on her face.

But Emma saw right through it. Regina was unsure what it was about the blonde that gave her the ability to see right through Regina's carefully placed mask the way no one ever had. It was actually beginning to get annoying. The blonde sheriff who otherwise missed what was right in front of her face could figure Regina out in minutes.

"Sure, and I suppose scheming is code for drinking, and plotting is code for not showering, and planning is code for not eating," Emma shot back.

"Contrary to what you seem to think, you're not my savior, Miss Swan. I don't need to ride in and fix things because you can't seem to stop breaking them."

Emma stopped, "I'm not the fucking White Knight. I'm not the savior. I'm just Emma fucking Swan, bounty hunter, criminal, bad person. I'm not perfect protégée of Snow White and Prince Charming. That ship sailed when they sent me through that wardrobe."

Regina stared at Emma ranted. Clearly being a member of the most noble and good family that ever lived wasn't agreeing with the blonde. Interesting. Regina had though that the blonde would be happy to have the family she wanted, her son back in her life, everything a girl could dream of. Even Henry's biological father had come to town for a bit.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I'm aware of your questionable background. And so is your family. Though I suppose family is supposed to love you anyway."

"They don't know the half of it. They know Neal set me up. They know I was in jail. They don't know that I was lucky not to end up there a hundred other times. They don't know anything about my time in foster care. That's why I gave Henry up, you know? I couldn't bare the thought of him in foster care. It was so horrible, and he was just a baby, he couldn't protect himself. That's why I gave him up for adoption," Emma blurted.

"Yes, well, you saved him from the evils of the system and sent him into the hands of an Evil Queen," Regina said, resuming walking, her stomach growling now that the numbing effects of the alcohol had worn off.

"I don't think you're an Evil Queen, Regina, and you certainly weren't evil to Henry. He's a wonderful child and that's because of you. He gets good grades, he does what I tell him, most of the time anyway, he has better manners than me, that's all you. To be honest, if he weren't so well behaved I'm not sure I could do this at all."

"Having parenting troubles, are you?" Regina asked, inwardly smiling.

The perfect little savior was failing. She couldn't handle being a mother, she could barely handle taking care of herself. Regina was actually surprised she managed to get Henry to school on time every morning, do her job, and pick him up. Though she supposed Mary Margaret and David were a big help.

"Not troubles, per se," Emma laughed, "I just, don't know anything about being a mom. I never had one until now, and I feel like it's a little late. There's no 'What To Expect When Your 28 Year Old Daughter Breaks a Curse and is Returned to Your Lives with her 11 Year Old Son,' you know?"

Regina laughed, "No, I suppose not, now, are you ever going to get me to this dinner you promised?"

Regina poked Emma in the back, spurring her forward.

"Of course, your majesty, wouldn't want you to starve."

They walked the rest of the way to the diner in silence. Despite her earlier mocking, Regina was actually bonding with the blonde sheriff a bit. Though the blonde's motives were unclear to Regina, she believed the woman needed a break from her family. Though she was sure that wasn't the full story, Regina could understand the need to get the hell away from Snow White sometimes.

The diner was nearly empty, as Emma had been hoping. Regina needed to eat, not be subject to another angry mob. Ruby was seated at the counter, eating her own supper when Emma walked in.

"Em! There you are! Mary Margaret came by looking for you and you didn't respond to my text!" the brown haired waitress cried.

"Yeah, she texted me about a thousand times, I just needed some space. We're here for dinner," Emma explained.

"We?" Ruby asked.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the former Mayor standing behind Emma.

"Uh, Em, what is she doing here?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"We're here for dinner, Ruby, no trouble, no fighting, just dinner, okay?" Emma explained, her face determined.

Ruby got the message and grabbed two menus. The women seated themselves at a booth near the back, not wanting to be seen from the street. Ruby handed them menus and took their drink orders. Emma quickly decided on her usual cheeseburger and fries. Regina was studying the menu intently even though she practically had the thing memorized. One of the perks of frequenting this establishment for the last 28 years, if it could be considered a perk at all.

Ruby returned with their drinks, her pen poised to take their orders. She quickly jotted down Emma's usual order, and looked at Regina, expecting the same.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, with bacon please, and a side salad," Regina said, laying her menu atop Emma's.

Emma and Ruby stared at Regina in shock. Ruby took down her order and scurried away. Emma continued to stare.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, how many times am I going to have to tell you today, it's rude to stare," Regina remarked.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you order anything besides a salad from Granny's, the occasional dessert, but certainly never a bacon cheeseburger."

Regina took a sip of her iced tea, "Well, we're all full of surprises, Miss Swan."

"Look, I'm buying you dinner, could you at least call me Emma?"

"I suppose that would be a fair trade for now, Emma."

Ruby returned quickly with their food and the women ate in a comfortable silence. Emma was worried Regina wouldn't eat much of her meal, knowing the woman needed food badly, but Regina quickly devoured her salad and burger. She'd even snuck a few fries from Emma's plate when she though the blonde wasn't looking.

"You know, I'm sure Ruby would be happy to make you some fries of your own," Emma said, swatting Regina's hand.

"But it's so much more fun to take yours, dear," Regina smirked.

"Yes, well, you should know EMMA DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!"

"Well, Emma doesn't have to share. I'll just continue to take," Regina countered.

Emma could only smile. Regina got what she wanted, whether that was power or French fries. There was no denying Regina was a formidable woman. Though that was probably already clear to the town full of people she'd cursed.

The two quickly finished Emma's fries and debated dessert. Regina was insisting on apple pie, while Emma was arguing in favor of chocolate cake. They were planning to take a whole pie or cake back to Regina's so they could talk, but it seemed as though they'd each be getting their own slice to go.

Ruby boxed up a large piece of apple pie and a piece of chocolate cake with extra frosting. Emma quickly pulled out a twenty and paid for their meals, instructing Ruby to keep the change. As they were pulling their coats on, the bell over the door rang. Emma turned just in time to see her mother enter the diner.

"Emma, there you are! Why haven't you been answering my texts, I was so worried…" Mary Margaret trailed off as she noticed Regina.

"Miss Blanchard," Regina nodded politely.

"Emma, what the hell? You ignore Henry and I and then I find you with her? What are you thinking? She's dangerous!"

"That's cute, coming from you Snow," Regina shot back.

Emma put her hand up, stopping Regina from continuing, "She's not dangerous, she's a person, just like you and I. And we're not doing anything bad or dangerous. She isn't plotting her revenge or trying to do something evil, we were eating dinner. You can ask Ruby, she was here the whole time."

"Emma, you can't honestly trust this woman, she's done nothing but hurt us, hurt you, hurt Henry," Mary Margaret continued.

"I don't have to listen to this," Regina said calmly.

Emma watched as Regina pulled her coat on and exited the diner. Emma and Mary Margaret stood, shocked by the calm exit.

"Regina would never hurt Henry and you know that. And I think the fact that she just walked away instead of ripping your heart out shows that she's not looking for a fight," Emma said angrily.

"Maybe not right now, but mark my words, Emma, nothing good will come of this. She's the evil queen," Mary Margaret argued, "Now, are you coming home? Henry's been asking for you?"

"Not right now, I need some time alone," Emma said.

She grabbed the bag with her and Regina's desserts and headed out of the diner. She wasn't ready to go home and she wasn't ready to see Regina again, so Emma decided to head toward the pier. Maybe the ocean would calm her down.


	4. Jumper

Chapter four has arrived! I hope y'all enjoy it. I know the songs seem a bit random sometimes, but they make sense to me! (Though admittedly, sometimes that's just because they're playing on my Pandora while I write a chapter.) Whatever.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and har har to the guest review who said my author name was too long. Firefly, bitches. Love it or go away. :)

**Disclaimer:** Come now, you don't actually think I own anything, do you? I don't own jack, I'm a recent college grad trying to get into grad school, I barely have money for food.

* * *

_Well everyone I know has got a reason,_  
_To say,_  
_Put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,_  
_You could cut ties with all the lies,_  
_That you've been living in,_  
_And if you do not want to see me again,_  
_I would understand,_  
_I would understand._

Jumper by Third Eye Blind

* * *

Emma sat at the pier seething for nearly an hour. She'd been sitting on a dock, angrily kicking the water whenever she thought about Mary Margaret's words. She couldn't believe her mother would say those things. Of course she knew MM didn't trust Regina, but she had attacked her, unprovoked. Emma and Regina were having dinner, perfectly harmless. She'd done the same thing with Mary Margaret, David, and Henry a hundred times.

It was clear to the blonde that Regina was not okay. And apparently Emma was the only one who was going to do anything about it. Sometimes being the savior really sucked. It seemed like Emma was fighting an uphill battle to make the town realize she wasn't just their savior. If she was going to keep this ridiculous moniker, she was going to make damn sure that it applied to everyone. And that included Regina.

Sighing, Emma kicked the chilly water again. She should really go make sure Regina was okay. The sheriff pulled her feet out of the black water and slipped her shoes back on. As she began her trek back to the mayoral mansion a chill slipped through her body and Emma was glad she'd decided to bring her jacket when she and Regina had set out for dinner earlier.

As she walked across the quiet town Emma thought about her evening thus far. It had been interesting to say the least. When she'd awoken this morning she'd had no plans to spend her evening with the former evil queen and now she was happily doing so. Well, maybe not happily, but she was sure she'd rather be with Regina than her family at the moment.

Things were definitely strange in this quaint little town. A year ago Emma had been a bounty hunter, jaded and alone, sure she'd never have a family to love. Not that she'd even wanted such a thing. Now she was a sheriff with parents and a son. She had friends. She had a real family, however crazy and messed up it was.

Most of her knew that Mary Margaret and David were doing what they had to, what was best for her when they sent her through the wardrobe, just like she had when she gave Henry up. But Henry hadn't ended up in home after home, sometimes being starved and abused, sometimes worse. Henry had ended up with a woman who loved him and took care of him in a way Emma was unable to do. The blonde knew her family loved her, but they had no idea what her life had been like. They didn't understand her reluctance to fall into the role of dutiful princess and savior. It was their world's way, but it wasn't Emma's world.

Twenty minutes later Emma arrived at Regina's. She retraced her earlier footsteps up to the door and knocked. When there was no answer, Emma frowned. She was fairly certain that Regina had retreated to the safety of her home after their diner confrontation with Mary Margaret. Emma turned the knob and hoped that Regina had left it unlocked.

Smiling when the doorknob gave way, granting Emma access, the blonde slipped through the open door and called Regina's name. No answer. After a quick search, the brunette was nowhere to be found. Emma located the door to the back yard, determined to be thorough before panicking.

Luckily she found Regina, seated in the grass, a bottle of Jack Daniels lying at her side and a cigarette in her hand. Emma flopped gracelessly on the ground next to the brunette and lifted the cigarette from her hand.

"Never pegged you as a smoker, Madame Mayor," Emma smiled, taking a drag.

The smoke burned her lungs in a familiar way. Regina's fingers on her own as she reclaimed the cigarette burned Emma's insides in a new and unexpected way.

"Well, desparate times call for desperate measures, Miss Swan," Regina replied coldly, taking a drag.

Emma smiled, "I started when I was 14. I was in this foster home with these horrible people, the dad was really…strict and the mom would beat us foster kids. They had a kid of their own too, she was 16. I thought she was so cool and pretty, tall, skinny, long brown hair. Anyway, she would smoke Parliament lights every day in this alley on her way home from school. One day I followed her and she offered me one. She taught me to blow smoke rings and a couple other things, we were best friends for a few months until I was moved somewhere else."

Emma took the cigarette from Regina again and took a long drag. She held the smoke in, letting it burn, before releasing it. Neat little smoke ring formed and then quickly faded away. They watched the smoke curl away.

"When I was a child my father would smoke a pipe. I always asked if I could try it but my mother always said young ladies didn't smoke pipes, and future queens would certainly never take up such a disgusting habit. When I was a teenager and my mother's royal training was at it's worst, my father let me try it. I coughed so hard I though I'd be sick the first time I tried it. But after a while I got used to it. Whenever my mother was becoming too much, I'd find my father and we'd smoke pipes together. It was…one of the few things we shared," Regina admitted softly.

Emma watched her intently. She'd taken the cigarette from the blonde and was watching it burn. The ashes accumulated and soft wisps of smoke travelled skyward. Regina's fingers deftly flicked the ash away and brought the filter to her red lips.

She exhaled the smoke, "I started again when I got here. I couldn't smoke a pipe without thinking about my father, but here, there were other options. I quit the day I got Henry."

Emma picked up the forgotten bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the cap. She took a quick drink and offered it to Regina. Regina stubbed out the remnants of her cigarette and accepted the bottle. She took a long swig.

"Slow down there, killer," Emma said, only half joking.

If she were being truthful, Emma was pretty concerned about Regina's drinking. She was no novice when it came to addiction and people in situations like Regina's were more apt to abuse alcohol and partake in self-destructive behaviors. Of course, no one had ever been in a situation like Regina's, to Emma's knowledge anyway. She wasn't quite sure what the protocol for curses being broke, mothers being killed by other curses, and a town full of fairy tale characters that hate your guts was. But she was going to figure it out.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about Mary Margaret at the diner," Emma said.

"Miss Swan, last time I checked you weren't in control of Miss Blanchard and therefore are not responsible for vile things that she sees fit to spew at unsuspecting people. You have no need to apologize," Regina replied, taking another sip of the whiskey.

Emma sighed, "I know I'm not responsible for what she does, but she's my mother, no matter how weird that still is, and its my fault she showed up, so I feel a little responsible, so just accept my apology, okay?"

"Well, if you must apologize, I suppose it would be very rude of me not to accept."

"And god knows you've never been rude," Emma jested.

"Only to those who deserve it, Miss Swan."

"I thought you were calling me Emma. I did buy you dinner after all. Speaking of which, I brought dessert," Emma gestured to the forgotten plastic bag.

"I've got my dessert right here," Regina replied, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

"Ha ha. But seriously, have you been drinking like this a lot?" Emma asked, her face becoming serious.

"I suppose I haven't really been keeping track of how much. I just drink enough to keep the nightmares away," Regina admitted.

Emma watched as the brunette closed up. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face. It was so unexpected, Emma half believed she wasn't really talking to Regina Mills. Regina would never hide her face like that. But then again, Emma would have thought Regina wouldn't be caught dead sitting on her back lawn, smoking and drinking with the savior. Regina was broken.

Emma's phone beeped, disturbing their silence. She looked down and saw it was from Mary Margaret. Part of her wanted to ignore it just to spite the woman. But Emma opened the message anyway. Quickly scanning the words she sighed.

"Something wrong, Miss Sw…Emma?"

"Henry, he's refusing to go to bed until I come home," Emma said.

"Well, you'd better run along then. I'm sure you've had enough of the evil queen for one day," Regina said.

"You're not the evil queen, Regina, you're a person, just like me. And I'm here because I want to be," Emma replied firmly.

Regina nodded, "Go home to your family, Emma, I'll be fine."

Emma frowned, "Look, nightmares suck, but try not to overdo it, okay?"

Emma waited for a response but she found none. Sighing she picked up the bag with their desserts. As she reached the door Regina called her name.

"Emma…tell Henry I love him," Regina said sadly.

"I will, and he loves you too. He's just confused. Maybe you can see him sometime. But not like this, okay?"

Regina nodded. She didn't want Henry to see her like this anyway. Emma opened the door and disappeared into the night. Regina waited until she heard the yellow death trap roar to life from the street. She laid in the grass, listening until she could no longer hear the engine. When it was gone, she took another long drink from the bottle and closed her eyes.


	5. The Kids Aren't Alright

Chapter five has arrived! Early and everything, just because I love you guys so much. (Also, I have a long and boring meeting tonight, so hopefully I'll be able to get chapter six finished, and possibly the songfic I started before this one that I have yet to finish.) Yay. Can I just say how much I love the reviews telling me to update like, an hour after I update. Haha. You guys are the best. The POV switches around in this one a bit. Hate on, MM haters, this one will give you some more fodder. (I don't hate MM, I just think she has a pretty childlike view of good, evil, and life in general.)

I'm thinking about upping the rating to M soon, but I'm not sure. I want some Swan Queen sexy time, but I've literally never written smut in my entire life. The whole idea frightens me a little bit. I mean, I've probably read enough of it to muddle through, but I don't know. I guess we'll see how it goes. I'll stop rambling now and let you get to the reading.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own it? Hmm, let me check. Nope, still poor.

* * *

Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams

The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring

* * *

After making an appearance and shuffling Henry off to bed, Emma had done her best to avoid Mary Margaret and David in the small apartment. She was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water when Mary Margaret decided to make an appearance.

"Emma, what's going on?"

"Not much, just sitting here, enjoying a glass of water," Emma replied petulantly.

"That's not what I meant. First you run out of here, then I find you having dinner with Regina, now you come home late at night, smelling like alcohol and smoke!"

"Well, last time I checked I was twenty-eight years old and I could do what I damn well pleased, that includes having dinner with who ever I want, and drinking and smoking if I want," Emma said angrily.

"Emma, I'm your mother, I'm allowed to worry about you."

"You're allowed to worry about me? Where were you to worry about me when I was being shuffled from foster home to foster home, or in prison, pregnant and alone? You abandoned me so I could live in hell for twenty-eight years and then play savior!" Emma had shoved her chair away from the table and stood angrily.

"I had no choice, Emma, if I hadn't we'd still be stuck in this town, cursed, thanks to your new best friend!" Mary Margaret shouted angrily.

"You don't get act all high and mighty anymore, mother, or have you forgotten that you're a killer now?"

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. Even as the words were tumbling out of her mouth Emma knew it was a low blow. But she was just so angry. Luckily, their argument was cut short when David appeared in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both women's heads snapped toward David. Mary Margaret's cheeks grew red. Emma crossed her arms angrily.

"Henry is sleeping and you two are down here screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry, Dad, I think we're done here," Emma said angrily.

David and Mary Margaret could only watch as she stormed away to her room, looking every bit the stubborn teenager her parents had never met. Emma flopped down on her bed and groaned. This was so not how she had planned on this day going. She desperately needed another stiff drink and a good night's sleep, but it appeared as though neither of those things were going to happen anytime soon.

Emma peeled off her jeans and tossed them across her small room. She spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling and considering her options. It was clear Regina was on a path to self-destruction and Emma was the only one who could be bothered to do anything about it right now.

As the sunlight began to filter through her window Emma had an idea. She checked the clock. David and Mary Margaret wouldn't be up yet. Emma took a quick shower, pulled on some clean clothes and set out on her mission, leaving a quick note so her parents and son wouldn't worry.

* * *

Regina groaned as the sunlight became too bright to ignore. She cracked open one eye and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding and her back ached. Not recalling her room being this bright, the brunette steeled herself and opened her eyes fully. She saw blue sky and tree branches above her.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and fought the urge to vomit. The bottle of whiskey was lying next to her, now closer to empty than full. It was an utterly undignified sight, Regina thought, then considered the fact that the whole town, including her son hated her. She had no reason to be dignified now. She wasn't a queen, she wasn't a mayor, she was just a fucking mess.

Regina grabbed the bottle and made her way inside. She needed some coffee and an aspirin to quell the pounding in her head and the churning in her stomach. What she found in her kitchen made her take a quick step back and blink her eyes, unsure if she was still drunk or possibly dreaming.

There was a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast, as well as a glass of orange juice and a fresh brewed cup of coffee. The idea that the breakfast may be a trap, meant to poison her flitted across Regina's brain. Then she saw the scrap of paper next to the plate. She poured a cup of steaming coffee and sat down in front of the plate. She took a quick sip, reveling in the burn of the black liquid as it slid across her taste buds and down her throat, and unfolded the note.

_Regina,_

_You really shouldn't sleep on your lawn. First of all, it can't be comfortable, and second, anyone could just walk into your house and you'd have no idea. I mean, think of all the things I could have stolen. (I know you're aware of my criminal past, so you should know how difficult it was for me to resist all the wonderful knick-knacks you have.) Hopefully your breakfast isn't too cold by the time you get up. This is the Emma Swan hangover breakfast. It's got vitamins and protein and all that good stuff, so enjoy. I really enjoyed talking to you last night._

_-Emma_

_P.S. If you're up for it, meet me at my place at 2. MM and David are taking Henry to the beach so they won't be around._

Regina snorted as she read the blonde's note. She did have a large assortment of knick-knacks, as Emma had put it. Though she doubted the blonde would really care to own any of them. They didn't really have the same decorating style.

Regina poked the eggs, realizing they were luke-warm. She decided to forgo the microwave and eat them anyway. For someone who was otherwise useless in a kitchen, Emma sure knew her way around breakfast foods.

It was fascinating to watch how quickly the blonde wormed her way into places she wasn't welcome. When she'd first arrived in Storybrooke, Regina tried to push her from the town as quickly as possible. But soon the blonde had made friends, found a place to stay and even found a job. She adapted only the way a woman who had never had a home could. For a moment Regina felt a pang of guilt. It was her fault that Emma had grown up the way she did. Regina quickly pushed the feeling away and finished her breakfast.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 10. She had four hours to kill before going to Emma's. If she was even going. Regina was unsure of this newfound friendship, if it could be called that. The previous evening with Miss Swan hadn't been unpleasant, but the woman was still the daughter of her enemy. Of course, that could work to her advantage, as precious Snow White didn't seem to keen on her daughter hanging out with the Evil Queen.

Regina sighed and took her dish to the sink. Noticing the small pile of dishes that had accumulated, she decided to spend her time cleaning the house. She hadn't done it in far too long. Regina set to work.

* * *

Across town Emma was at the sheriff station. Not wanting to return to the apartment and deal with her mother yet, she'd decided the stack of paperwork on her desk was a less painful punishment.

Emma hoped Regina had awoken and found the breakfast Emma had left. She'd gone to the store first thing this morning and stocked Regina's house with some groceries in the hopes that the woman would eat more and drink less. Or at least eat some food with her alcohol.

Emma glanced at the clock again. It was nearing 11:30 and Emma's stomach was beginning to growl. She internally cursed herself for not thinking to buy some food for herself at the store. She was afraid to go to Granny's because her parents might take Henry there before heading off to the beach. Emma cursed her poor planning and began rummaging through her drawers for any kind of snack to stave off the hunger.

"Lunch, Sheriff Swan," Ruby's voice rang out.

Emma swore the woman had spidey sense when it came to her stomach sometimes.

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best."

"Well, I hope you'll remember that in a few seconds. This lunch is on me," Ruby held up her hand as Emma moved to thank her, "Provided I get some answers."

Emma frowned, "Answers?"

"Yeah, you know, like why you were buying Regina dinner last night, and what the hell is going on with you and Mary Margaret?"

Ruby handed the food to Emma who happily tore into. The brunette made herself comfortable and waited patiently for Emma to chew her food and swallow. Emma chewed slower than normal so she would have time to form a coherent narrative of the last twenty-four hours.

"Okay, Ruby, you want answers, here you go. I was buying Regina dinner because she's been doing nothing but sulking in her house and drinking since my mother murdered her mother."

Ruby cut her off, "You know we had to stop Cora, she was going to take the Dark One's power. Snow didn't have a choice."

"I know we had to stop Cora. But we could have found another way. Whatever, it's done now, Mary Margaret has to live with the consequences of her actions. But Regina does too. She just lost her mother. And I know they weren't like, best friends, or anything, but Cora was still her mother."

Ruby nodded, recalling the demise of her own mother. She'd loved her dearly, but she wouldn't kill Snow for her. Even though her mother had abandoned her and tried to turn her against her best friend, Ruby would always love the woman. No matter what your parents are like, they're still your parents and everyone wants to be loved by their parents.

"As for my _mother_," Emma said, as though the word left a bitter taste in her mouth, "She needs to learn when to mind her own damn business."

"That's not an answer Emma, that's a cop out," Ruby said, reaching for Emma's cheeseburger.

Emma's hands gripped the container, "Fine."

Ruby waited as Emma took another bite. She chewed slowly.

"Look, I know Mary Margaret is your best friend, and don't get me wrong, I love her, but all of this is really hard for me. For most of my life I though my parents didn't love me. That they'd just abandoned me. Then Henry finds me and I suddenly have this whole crazy family and find out I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm a freaking princess and everyone's calling me the savior and all the while I just feel like my regular fucked up self. I'm not who they think I am, Rubes," Emma said, her voice faltering at the end.

"Look Em, I don't know all the details of your life, I'm not asking for them, but you have to know that your parents love you more than anything. They would have never sent you away if there had been any other way."

"Sent away. Everyone keeps saying that. But it isn't like they sent me off with fairies to live in the woods or sent me to stay with relatives, Ruby. I was abandoned. On the side of a fucking road. I could have just as easily died there. I don't care why they did it, the math all adds up to me being abandoned and alone," Emma said angrily, the cheeseburger on her desk forgotten.

Emma stood and pulled on her jacket. She kicked her chair back under her desk and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I just need to clear my head. Thanks for lunch, Rubes."

Ruby could only watch as her best friend's daughter walked away. Everything was so messed up. And Ruby couldn't help but think that it was all Regina's fault.


	6. A Long December

Bah. Chapter six! I struggled through it, all the while compulsively checking my email to find out if I got an interview for grad school. Blerg. Anywho, you know how you have an idea of where something is going, and then you start writing and that's so not what happens? Well, that's what happened here. But I think I like the direction it's heading.

This thing will probably be going up to **M** in the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: If I was rich enough to own this, I could just buy my way into grad school.

* * *

_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe_  
_Maybe this year will be better than the last_  
_I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself_  
_To hold on to these moments as they pass_

A Long December by The Counting Crows

* * *

By the time Emma had cleared her head, returned to the station to straighten up her paper work and collect her things it was nearing two. She pressed the pedal of her yellow bug further than she should have in the small town. She had to make a quick stop at the store for supplies and get home and straighten up the house before putting her afternoon plans into action.

Of course, most of the house was spotless thanks to Mary Margaret, but Emma didn't need the rest of the house, she just needed her room. Which Mary Margaret did not clean anymore after Emma had requested forcefully that the woman stop rearranging her things.

She picked up the jeans she'd tossed last night, or rather that morning, she supposed. Emma quickly gathered all her dirty clothes into a laundry basket and set them next to the washing machine to do later. She quickly made her bed and cleaned up the empty coffee cups from Granny's. Just a few minutes before two Emma finished up. She made a beeline for the bathroom to make sure her hair was semi-tame after her impromptu walk and cleaning frenzy.

At precisely two there was a knock on the door. Emma had been waiting close by. She forced herself to walk to the door at a normal pace. She pulled open the door, revealing Regina, who looked much better than she had yesterday when Emma had been knocking on her door.

Regina was wearing jeans that were tight enough to show off her legs but not the skin tight variety Emma often wore, a plain black t-shirt and a cream colored cardigan. Her hair was straighter than usual, confirming Emma's suspicion that the usual flip in the brunette hair wasn't natural.

"Hey, Regina, come on in," Emma said, stepping back.

"Thank you. Thank you for breakfast, and the groceries," Regina said awkwardly.

She was clearly not entirely comfortable with the blonde woman taking care of her like that. Emma simply smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully it wasn't too cold. You kind of looked dead when I came by."

"How did you know I wasn't? The townspeople could have come by and killed me for all you know."

"First of all, I'm the sheriff, I would know if there was a murderous mob at your house. Second of all, you could easily stop any sort of mob. Third, I checked."

"Well, that's somewhat comforting I suppose."

Their banter came to a natural end and Regina took the opportunity to scan the small apartment. The mismatched furniture and ridiculous decorations somehow fit. The blonde seemed right at home.

"Don't worry, Mary Margaret and David took Henry to the beach," Emma explained.

"Yes, your note said as much. Though I must admit I was a bit confused. It's still a bit chilly for swimming."

"Yeah, they weren't going swimming. Henry needed some shells or something for his science project. I don't really know."

"You should really take more of an interest in his school work…Emma," Regina said, crossing her arms.

While she wasn't currently allowed in her son's life, she would offer what help she could. And she would do her best to make sure her son did his best. While Emma's lackadaisical approach to life was somewhat endearing, it was not a good quality for the parent of a preteen boy.

"Yeah, I know. That's more your thing though. I was never good in school."

"Well, be that as it may, you're currently the one taking care of him, so you should live up to that and actually take care of him."

Emma nodded. She was struggling being a parent, learning how to navigate her parents. It was a bit overwhelming when all these people appeared in her life at once. She was a single parent to a son with a penchant for clever schemes and finding trouble.

But Emma didn't want to be a single parent. She wanted Regina involved in Henry's life again. It had never been her intention to replace Regina in the young boy's life. Though it was clear Regina had some work to do before Emma was comfortable letting her around Henry again, she was confident the brunette could do it.

"That's one of the things I want to talk more about, but first, snacks, and to my room," Emma said smiling.

"Your room? I'm not that easy, Miss Swan," Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're so funny. Don't worry, I have no intentions of tampering with your purity," Emma shot back.

"Hah, that's rich, coming from the unwed mother of an eleven year old boy."

"Wow, unwed mother, who knew you were so old fashioned? I'm shocked your husband lets you out of the kitchen."

Regina's eyes narrowed when Emma mentioned husbands. Emma quickly realized her mistake and clamped her hand over her mouth. She moved to apologize but Regina held up her hand.

"Don't. It's fine, Miss Swan."

"Sorry, Regina. Sometimes I just forget to think before I speak."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Emma was a little shocked. She'd honestly expected Regina to hit her or storm out, maybe both. Instead she'd taken the joke with as much grace as possible. She wasn't sure if this was a turning point for Regina or a result of the depression she'd sunk into. Emma feared it was the latter.

"I believe you mentioned snacks," Regina said.

It was sort of hard to tell exactly what was going on in Regina's head. She was so good at masking her emotions. The drinking and reclusive behavior indicated depression to Emma. But now the brunette was out and about, making snarky comments and graciously excusing Emma's foot-in-mouth syndrome. She knew that Regina wasn't as well as she was pretending to be right now, but she wasn't sure how deep her problems ran.

"Yeah, I got all sorts of junk food," Emma smiled.

"Naturally."

Emma led Regina to the small kitchen. The snacks were still in bags so Emma gathered them up.

"Do you want anything to drink? We have soda, water, tea?" Emma offered.

"Tea will be fine," Regina replied.

"Iced or hot?"

"Iced, please."

Emma made her way to the fridge, arms laden with bags. She awkward maneuvered the pitcher out of the fridge and onto the counter before Regina offered to help. Emma passed off the bags and retrieved two glasses from the cupboard. Once she'd filled them up, she led Regina to her room. Regina dropped the bags on Emma's bed and looked around the small room.

"Quit snooping," Emma said.

"It's only fair, god only knows what you got into in my home, Miss Swan."

"It's Emma, and I didn't get into anything. I looked at some pictures. That's it. Well, that and I found your collection of 80s hair band tapes. I didn't know anyone could love that much."

Regina shook her head at the blonde's antics. She picked up a picture that was resting on Emma's dresser. In it Emma was leaning against the railing of a pier, an amusement park visible in the background. There were so many lights, but they faded away compared to Emma.

"That was a fun night. That's Coney Island in New York. August took me there. I was 16 and I was in this horrible place. I decided to run away. One night, August showed up and told me we were going to have some fun. It was near my birthday, so I figured it was his birthday gift to me, even though he snuck us in so we wouldn't have to pay. We ate so much food I almost barfed on the Ferris wheel. I won a stuffed teddy bear for August because he couldn't correct for the off-kilter sight on the gun," Emma smiled.

Regina felt another pang of guilt as she listened to the blonde's story. She turned away and carefully placed the picture frame back on the dresser. There were other assorted knick-knacks, a few of Henry's action figures, and toiletries scattered around the room. Which was surprisingly clean.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for us this afternoon? Surely you didn't invite me over just so I could have the grand tour."

"Well, there are choices. Either we can watch a movie, or we can play truth or dare. Minus the dares, of course, who knows what sort of crazy things you'd make me do."

"Indeed. I wouldn't want the sheriff to get a bad name in the town because I made you walk down main street without pants, even though you clearly have no problem with others seeing your undergarments," Regina replied, referring to the day Emma had answered the door wearing only a tank top and cotton boy shorts.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't hate on me just because I'm comfortable with my body. So, which is it gonna be?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to go with movie. I feel as though I've been a little too cavalier with personal information lately and I think you should work for it a little harder."

"Well, in that case, I think it's time I educate you on the classics," Emma said happily.

Emma produced her new laptop that she'd just gotten and quickly clicked through several screens as Regina situated herself on the bed. She browsed the snack choices and settled on Raisinets.

"God, you even pick the healthy junk food."

"In what world are chocolate covered raisins healthy?"

"They're fruit!"

"…covered in chocolate, Miss Swan."

"Whatever, just…watch the movie," Emma said, settling on the bed next to Regina.

"Why can't we watch this in the living room like normal people?"

"Because, movies in bed are the best when you feel like shit."

"Who says I feel like shit?"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

Regina huffed, "What are we watching."

"A classic. The Breakfast Club."

Regina simply popped a chocolate covered raisin in her mouth and leaned back. Emma followed suit. They sat with their eyes glued to the screen. Their arms bumped occasionally when they reached for a treat. At first they'd each awkwardly apologize, but eventually the just ignore it, both relishing in the feeling of human contact.

They were both so engrossed in Brian reading his essay and, to Emma's surprise, singing along with Simple Minds, they didn't hear the door to the apartment open. They didn't hear their son happily running toward Emma's room after he spotted her yellow beetle in front of their home. Both women jumped off the bed when Henry burst in.

"Mom! We had so much fun at the beach! Check out this…" Henry's excited words died in his throat when he saw the brunette standing awkwardly beside Emma's bed.

"Henry! Why don't you go to the kitchen and get them cleaned off, then I'll look," Emma said, trying her best to shuffle the boy from her room.

"What's she doing here? Did she do something to you Emma?" Henry asked, looking worriedly at his birth mother.

"What? No. NO. She didn't do anything to me. We were watching a movie."

"A movie? Why are you watching movies with the Evil Queen?!"

Emma wasn't looking at Regina when Henry spoke those words, but she could almost feel the woman flinch. The air in the room quickly shifted. The tension became palpable when Mary Margaret and David appeared in the doorway.

"What going on?" David asked.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina first, "What is she doing in my house?"

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down. We were watching a movie."

"Emma, if you want to spend time with this…woman, that's one thing. I can't do anything about it, no matter how much I dislike the idea, but I will not have her in my house," Mary Margaret said angrily.

"Mom, she's evil!" Henry cried.

Emma moved to stand near Regina, but the brunette merely shook her head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Mary Margaret and David, out now! Henry, sit down."

"But Emma…" Mary Margaret began.

"No. Out. I need to have a talk with my son."

Emma turned to her son. This was probably long overdue, and she hadn't planned on doing it this way, but there were some things Emma needed to straighten out with her son. And she supposed now was as good of a time as any.


	7. Perfect

Well, here's chapter seven. Sorry it's a bit late, I decided to go home this weekend so I haven't had as much time to write.

****Trigger Warning** **There is a mild description of self harm after the line break in the story. If this bothers you, please skip it. I'll put another line break to signal the end of the possible trigger section.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

_How long before you screw it up_  
_How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up_  
_With everything I do for you_  
_The least you can do is keep quiet_  
_Be a good girl_  
_You've gotta try a little harder_  
_That simply wasn't good enough_  
_To make us proud_

Perfect by Alanis Morissette

* * *

Henry watched his mom pace back and forth around her small room. She kept opening her mouth like she was about to say something, then closing it again quickly. Henry still couldn't believe his mom was hanging out with the Evil Queen anyway.

"Okay, Henry, I don't really know how to explain a lot of this, but I'm going to try my best, and if you have any questions I'll try to answer them, okay?"

Henry nodded. He was angry, but mostly confused. He was also a little afraid that Emma had been cursed or something by the Evil Queen.

"First of all, Regina is not evil. She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that."

"But she's the Evil Queen," Henry argued.

"Okay, yes, she did some bad things, but she's done with that now. Has she ever hurt you?" Emma continued when the boy shook his head, "I didn't think so. She did some bad things, but now she's trying to be good. She just wants to be better and have you back in her life."

"But she killed people, she cursed everyone. That's stuff an Evil Queen would do!"

"I'm not denying she did bad things, kid, but we've all done bad things. We all deserve a chance to make them right. And Regina's never really had that chance before."

"You're the savior, you aren't supposed to be on the Evil Queen's side," Henry said stubbornly.

"I'm not a savior. I'm a human, Henry. I'm not perfect. I gave you up because I was a mess. I was in prison."

"You were set up!"

"Yes, I was that time. There were hundreds of other times where I deserved to go to jail, I just got lucky. But you know what, I got lucky. I found some people who could give me honest work. Then you found me and gave me a chance to make up for my mistakes. I know Regina did bad things, and I know she lied to you but she deserves a chance to make it right as well," Emma explained.

Henry looked shocked. He had discovered Emma was in jail, but she had never talked much about her past. He'd heard about changes that happened in transition to the teenage years, but somehow he didn't think all these world shifts happening in his life had much to do with puberty. Whatever that was.

"That's why I lied to you about your dad. Did you know we met when I was stealing his car?"

"You stole his car?"

"Well, to be fair, he stole it from someone else first. I was stealing his stolen car."

Emma smiled at the memory. Henry gently reached for her hand. Emma looked at her son and smiled. She squeezed his hand. She may not have been there for him when he was child, but she could and would be there for him now. But she knew she couldn't do it alone. Hell, she didn't want to do it alone.

"Look, what I'm trying say is that nobody's perfect. I've done a lot of bad things, I've lied to you but you still love me, right?" Emma continued as Henry nodded his head, "So, even though Regina's made mistakes, she deserves another chance. She's still your mom and she loves you, no matter what, just like me."

"Okay, when can I go talk to her?" Henry asked.

Emma bit her lip, "Not yet, your mom is struggling with some stuff right now. She just lost her mother and she's very sad. That's why I'm going to be spending some time with her. She needs some help to get through this so she can be a good mom to you again, okay?"

Henry nodded. Emma smiled at her son. He really was a wonderful child. And that was because of Regina. Regina, who'd had no good models for family relationships, had managed to raise a smart, polite, good boy. Someone who was truly evil would never be able to raise a child like that.

"Good, now how about you show me those shells you collected today!"

"Okay! Come on!"

* * *

Regina appeared in her foyer. Pain and anger coursed through her veins. Her son, her baby boy, thought she was evil. She headed for the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets. There was another bottle of whiskey in there somewhere.

After a few minutes, she found it, shoved behind some cookbooks she hadn't used in years. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured some into the glass. Regina put the glass to her lips and let the alcohol burn on the way down. She repeated the same thing a few more times.

Henry hated her. Miss Blanchard had no doubt been polluting his mind with her version of the truth. For someone who proclaimed herself a stalwart of good, she had a nasty habit of failing to find out the whole truth before deciding what was good. It was a bit ironic really.

Precious Snow White and her Prince Charming knew so little of the world they lived in. They'd saved Rumpel, sacrificing her mother, even though Rumpel was just as bad. He lied, cheated and manipulated everyone around him. He'd used her own anger and grief to make her the Evil Queen that Snow White was fighting against.

Regina was sure he wasn't uninvolved in her mother's ascent to power as well. Surely, he hadn't simply taught her magic for free. Nothing with Rumpel was ever free. Regina's eyes began to water as she thought of her mother. Her mother, murdered by the good Snow White to save that pathetic imp.

Anger surged through Regina's body. Her hand tightened around the empty glass. She threw the glass to the ground, shattered pieces flew across the kitchen floor. Regina sunk to the ground as the anger turned to intense sadness. Snow White had taken everything from her. First Daniel, then her power, now her son.

The tears that had welled up earlier fell freely now. Pieces of glass cut into Regina's hand and knees but she didn't care. She probably deserved it anyway. She was the Evil Queen after all. Even her son thought so. He was probably better off without her anyway. If the past were any indication, she'd probably just screw him up as well.

A larger shard of glass lay next to Regina's hand. She picked it up with her bloodied fingers. It would be so much better for Henry if she was just gone. He could forget about her and be happy with his new family. Regina pressed the glass against her wrist. The world would be better without her.

* * *

Emma smiled as her son and her mother talked about different ways Henry could arrange the shells for his science project. He really wanted to win the science fair with his project. Emma had never seen anyone so excited about schoolwork before. It was really amazing how Regina had instilled the importance of school and knowledge in their son.

_Their _son? Emma had never though of Henry in that way before. Though she supposed it was true. She was Henry's birth mother, but Regina had raised him. She was just as much his mother.

While Mary Margaret and Henry were occupied, Emma slipped up to her room and dialed Regina's number. She listened to the phone ring but found no answer. The blonde frowned. She knew Regina was upset but she'd hoped the brunette hadn't gotten drunk again.

She headed back downstairs and looked at her mother and son. They were still engrossed in their project. David was working at the sheriff station. Emma grabbed her keys from the counter and crept toward the front door. She quickly slipped outside and ran toward her car.

Something was wrong. She could feel it. She turned her keys, the stolen car roared to life. Emma shifted into gear and sped as much as she could safely. She arrived at the mayoral mansion in record time.

No lights were visible, but most of the shades were still drawn. Emma rushed up to the door and tried the knob. For the first time in the last few days, it was locked. Emma pounded on the door.

"Regina! Regina, I know you're in there. Open the door!" Emma shouted, "If you don't open this door in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to break it down."

Emma pounded on the door again. She waited about twenty seconds before stepping back. Emma took a deep breath and kicked the door, near the doorknob like she'd learned and leaned into it. The door burst open, wood splinters marring the clean porch and floor inside.

"Regina!" Emma cried as she rushed into the house.

She decided to check the living room first but saw no sign of the brunette. She rushed toward the kitchen and stopped dead as her eyes fell on the mess before her. There were shards of glass and blood everywhere. Regina was laying lifelessly on the floor.

"Regina?" Emma said, falling to her knees.

Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. Emma cautiously reached a hand out and felt for a pulse. The breath she'd been holding was released when she felt a faint pulse. She quickly grabbed a towel from the counter and held it to the wound on Regina's arm. She used her other arm to pull her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial for her father.

She quickly told him she needed help at Regina's house. He didn't ask any questions, just assured her he'd be there in minutes. Sure enough, her father came bursting in the house before Emma knew it.

"Emma, where are you? Emma!"

"In the kitchen! Hurry, dad."

"Emma? What's going on," David asked.

He stopped in his tracks when he reached the kitchen. His only daughter was holding the woman who had tried to kill his wife, separated them for twenty-eight years. They were both covered in blood.

"Dad, help."

Emma sounded so small and weak. Tears shined in her eyes. David quickly scooped the brunette up and headed out the door. Emma scrambled off the floor and followed her father out to his cruiser. David helped Emma settle with Regina in back before running around to the driver's seat. He flipped the lights and sped away from the mayor's house.

All the while, he could hear his daughter pleading with the brunette to hang on as tears fell from her eyes.


	8. Wires

Well, chapter eight is here! Yay. I'm almost done with chapter nine as well, but alas, I have to drive home tonight, so it will be up tomorrow morning. I still can't get over how awesome you guys are! You make it so easy to keep up on this story with all the reviews and follows and favorites. Viva La Swan Queen. (We're beating Destiel in that E online fantasy couple poll!)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it. Don't own much of anything.

* * *

_You got wires, going in_  
_You got wires, coming out of your skin_  
_There's dry blood, on your wrist_  
_Your dry blood on my fingertip_

Wires by Athlete

* * *

Emma was certain she'd never been this scared in her life. David had rushed them to the hospital and now Regina was in Dr. Whale's hands. Which might make the whole scenario a bit more frightening. She was currently pacing around the waiting room, still covered in blood. David had tried to get her to see a nurse and get fixed up but she'd steadfastly refused until she'd heard word about Regina.

She barely felt the glass imbedded in her hands and knees anyway. She was running on adrenaline and worry. She heard David on the phone with Mary Margaret, explaining the situation as best he could. Emma sincerely hoped Mary Margaret would stay put and not drag Henry down here.

After what seemed like forever Dr. Whale emerged from the room they had taken Regina to. Emma rushed over to him and David stood.

"She's going to be okay. She lost a decent amount of blood, but she'll be fine. We stitched her up, gave her some blood and fluids. She should be good as new in a few days."

Emma felt relief flood through her body. Then her legs couldn't support her anymore and her world went black.

"Guys, she's waking up!"

Emma heard her son's voice, though it sounded very far away. Everything was blurry and there was a dull throbbing in the back of her skull. She blinked a few times. A bright light was shining above her and it felt like she was lying in a bed. The last thing she remembered was taking Regina to the hospital.

"Regina!" Emma cried, trying to sit up.

She had to check on Regina. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, trying to push her back down on the bed.

"Emma, calm down. Regina's okay."

Finally the world came into focus and Emma saw her family. Mary Margaret and David with concerned looks on their faces and her son, staring at her. There was an IV needle taped to her arm and she was in a hospital gown.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Dr. Whale said it was a combination of exhaustion and adrenaline. You're okay, you just need to rest," Mary Margaret explained.

"I need to see Regina," Emma demanded.

"She's fine. She's still out for the moment. So that can wait," Mary Margaret replied, a determined look on her face.

"I just need to see her, so either you get me a wheelchair and wheel me over there, or I'm going to get out of this bed on my own."

David nodded and left to search for a wheelchair. Henry cautiously moved toward the bed. Both his mothers were in the hospital and he was scared for both of them. Emma saw his concern and motioned for him to join her on the bed.

He quickly climbed up and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving my mom," Henry mumbled into Emma's shoulder.

"Of course, kid."

"I know I said mean things to her…but I love her. I love you both. I need you both," Henry said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know. And we both love you kid, even though we don't always know how to show it," Emma said, looking pointedly at Mary Margaret.

The short haired brunette at least had the decency to look ashamed. She may have some deep issues with Regina, but she regretted what she'd done with Cora. Though she didn't have the slightest clue how to express that to anyone else, let alone begin to make up for the sins she committed that day.

David returned with the chair and helped his daughter into it. He carefully moved the IV bag to stand on the chair.

"Henry, you can come if you want to, but I don't want it to scare you or anything. Your mom is struggling now, and she's not going to look like the person you're used to. But if you want to see her, you can."

Henry nodded and reached his hand out. Emma clasped it and turned to David. He merely pushed the chair toward Regina's room. Mary Margaret stayed put. She wasn't needed now and her presence would only make things more stressful.

They arrived at Regina's room. Emma looked at her son.

"You ready kid?"

Henry nodded, his fingers tightening around Emma's hand.

"I'll wait out here," David said.

Emma nodded. She pulled herself out of the wheelchair and pushed the door open with her free hand. Regina was hooked up to a bag of blood, an IV like Emma's, and a heart monitor. She was pale, but she looked peaceful. She looked so much younger without all the worry and anger and pain on her face.

Emma led Henry to the side of her bed where he used his free hand to grasp Regina's.

"Can she hear us?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You can talk to her, it might make her feel better," Emma said.

She wasn't sure if Regina could hear them, but she knew her son needed to believe she could. The past year had been really hard on all of them, and she was going to give Henry whatever hope she could for the future. Sometimes she forgot how young he actually was. He'd figured out this curse thing, found Emma, traveled to Boston all on his own, but he was still practically a little kid. He wasn't even a teenager yet. Emma was afraid to think about the shenanigans he would get up to when he hit those angsty teen years.

"Hi mom. Um, I hope you can hear this. I just want to tell you that I love you and that mom…Emma and I are worried about you. I hope you get better soon because I want to see you again. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said. I was really mad that you lied to me, but I still love you and I forgive you, okay?" Henry said, tears evident in his voice.

Emma wrapped her arms around her son, unshed tears in her eyes as well. She had formed some strange bond with the brunette lately, their shared painful lives bringing them closer than Emma had expected. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, she missed the confident, snarky Regina that had greeted her the day she arrived in Storybrooke. At least she knew where everything stood with that Regina. Things were infinitely more complicated and worrisome these days.

"Henry, will you go wait with David for a moment?" Emma asked her son.

He nodded. He leaned over to kiss his mother on her pale cheek and hugged Emma before leaving the room. Emma moved closer to Regina's prone form. She slipped her hand into Regina's.

"Regina, I'm so sorry I didn't realize things were this bad. I should have done something sooner. I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm the fucking savior, I should have been able to save you."

Emma sank into the chair next to Regina's bed and leaned over as the tears started to fall. She rested her head on her arms and cried. She barely registered the hand stroking her hair.

"Miss Swan, do try not to get my sheets too wet."

Emma's head jerked up and she ignored the sharp pain that shot down her neck. Regina's brown eyes were focused on her. She looked tired, but there was slight smirk on her face.

"Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't just mean that though, Regina. I thought you were dead. Don't you ever do anything like that again. To me or Henry."

Regina's eyes lowered so Emma squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to hurt anyone…I just, everyone thinks I'm evil and I suppose I thought you'd all be better off without me," Regina explained.

She sounded broken, defeated. Emma again longed for the confident woman she'd met all those months ago. But then she supposed that Regina was broken as well. She'd just learned to hide it so well. She'd been through so much. And Emma was sure she didn't know the whole story.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I let everyone treat you like that. It's not true. I mean, yeah, you were the evil queen, but you're not anymore. Things are going to be different now. People care about you. Henry loves you and he needs you. I need you," Regina's eyes widened at Emma's admission, "I mean, there's no way I can deal with a teenage boy on my own."

Emma was shocked by her own admission. She quickly backtracked and made it a joke about their son. Regina smiled, happy at the thought of being allowed back in her son's life. Henry was the reason she'd joined Cora in the first place. A pang of loss and hurt jolted through her at the thought of her mother.

Emma saw the shift in Regina's mood and assumed it was because of her. Her eyes were trained on the floor, afraid to say anything else. She didn't want to make Regina feel worse. Despite all her confidence and bravado, Regina was hurting. Emma knew that. She'd known the moment she walked into the dark mansion and saw all the bottles, smelled the alcohol on Regina. She just hadn't known how bad things truly were until she'd found Regina's lifeless body on her kitchen floor.

Emma was scared. And she didn't know what to do to fix things. It was so much simpler when all she had to do was break the curse and stop the Evil Queen. Now she had to fix the Evil Queen and she had no idea where to start. This wasn't going to be an easy road, but it was one Emma knew she had to travel.

Regina spoke, just noticing Emma's attire matched her own, "I know your usual attire isn't the best, but I don't think now is an appropriate time to start copying my wardrobe, Miss Swan."

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night and with all the adrenaline and helping you…I guess I just, passed out. So we get to be hospital buddies I guess," Emma said, her smile returning.

Dr. Whale appeared suddenly, "Miss Swan, you and the mayor need rest, so if you wouldn't mind heading back to your own room…"

Emma nodded. She stood and waved goodbye to Regina. Henry and David were waiting in the hallway with the wheelchair but Emma waved them off. She could walk back to her room. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Kiss Off

So, since I love you guys so much and can't sleep at the moment, here's chapter nine! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: Well, it's 2 in the morning and I'm sitting in my one bedroom apartment alone. Still don't own it.

* * *

_I need someone a person to talk to_  
_ Someone who'd care to love _  
_ Could it be you could it be you_  
_ Situation gets rough then I start to panic_  
_ It's not enough it's just a habit_  
_ Hey kid your sick well darling this is it_  
_ You can all just kiss off into the air_  
_ Behind my back I can see them stare_  
_ They'll hurt me bad but I won't mind_  
_ They'll hurt me bad they do it all the time_

Kiss Off by The Violent Femmes

* * *

Dr. Whale and her parents had insisted Emma spend the night in the hospital. She was too tired and emotionally drained to put up much of an argument. Besides, it meant she was near Regina in case anything happened.

Emma was still unsure why the sight of the brunette bleeding on her kitchen floor had shaken her so much. Sure, she cared about Regina, she was Henry's mom and she was a person, but the fear that Emma felt was far beyond the place she'd assigned their tenuous relationship. She was still mulling it over when sleep reclaimed her.

After her third dream about arriving at Regina's too late, Emma decided sleep wasn't happening. She procured a pair of scrub pants and decided to go for a walk. The Storybrooke hospital wasn't very big, but Emma needed to get out of her room. Luckily she'd been unhooked from the IV bag after it had been emptied, so she didn't have to worry about dragging it around.

Fighting the urge to head to Regina's room, Emma turned the opposite direction. The hospital was full of beeping and whirring from various machines. She made her way through hallway after hallway until she wound up outside Regina's room. Looking around for any sign of Whale, Emma slipped inside. The curtains were drawn to give Regina privacy so Emma was safe until a nurse came to check on her.

"Miss Swan, I thought I'd gotten rid of you for the evening."

"No such luck, Madame Mayor. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I couldn't sleep, if you must know. I could ask the same question of you. Word has it you fainted earlier."

"First off, I passed out. There's a difference. Second, I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to go for a walk and well...here we are," Emma said, sinking into a chair..

Despite her mind's reluctance to settle down, her body could feel the lack of sleep. Her back was developing a dull ache and teh throbbing in her head persisted, despite the ibuprofen she'd been given. Emma leaned back in the chair and swing her legs up on Regina's bed.

"Make yourself at home," Regina mumbled.

Emma smiled, "So...movie or Truth or Dare, minus the dare, of course?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to choose movie again," Regina replied.

Emma grabbed the remote off the bedside table and clicked the small TV on. She flipped through a few channels before letting out a quiet squeal of excitement.

"What on earth is this?" Regina asked as strange images flitted across the screen.

"Spaceballs," Emma said happily.

They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes. Emma kept fidgeting in her chair, trying to get comfortable. As Emma shifted in her chair for the tenth time, Regina let out a sigh. Emma's eyes flicked to the brunette, who was sliding to the side of her bed.

"Someone told me movies were better when watched from a bed," Regina offered.

Emma smiled and carefully climbed into Regina's bed. They sat, their arms pressed together, their fingers barely touching, and watched Yogurt try to teach Lone Starr about the Schwartz.

A nurse found the pair sleeping peacefully a few hours later and didn't have the heart to wake them. She simply checked Regina's vitals and turned off the TV.

* * *

When Regina awoke the next morning, Emma was gone but a blonde nurse had appeared. Regina didn't recognize her from Fairytale Land, but that wasn't too unusual. Her curse had affected so many people, she couldn't know them all.

"How are you feeling this morning?" the nurse asked.

"Wonderful. When can I leave?" Regina asked curtly.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'll go find Dr. Whale, and I'll get you some breakfast."

Regina's breakfast appeared before Dr. Whale did. She was choking down some dry, tasteless scrambled eggs when the door to her room opened, revealing Dr. Hopper. He stepped in, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Regina, how are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful. I'm just wondering when I can get out of this hospital bed and go home."

"Well, I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes before Dr. Whale releases you," Archie said, taking a seat in the chair Emma had occupied the night before.

"Fine. Ask away. The sooner I get out of this wretched hospital the better."

"Okay then, let's get started. Regina, why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Regina's heart was beating in her ears. She couldn't answer that. The bug didn't deserve an answer. He'd betrayed her trust before. Though she hadn't really killed him, the argument they'd had before his disappearance was real. He was certainly not about to become a confidant again. He wasn't worthy of the intimate details of Regina's life.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Dr. Hopper. It was an accident. I'm afraid I may have drank a bit too much and dropped my glass. When I tried to pick up the pieces I cut myself," Regina explained calmly.

"I see," Archie nodded.

Part of him knew it was common to lie after a suicide attempt and that maybe he shouldn't trust Regina's answer. But the other part of him still saw her as the strong, capable, intelligent Evil Queen and Mayor, who would never attempt such an act. Maybe if he hadn't received his medical degree from a curse Archie would know that the strongest people were often the ones hurting the most inside. But alas, as good as he was a moral compass, he lacked a bit in actual mental health knowledge.

"Okay then, are you having any thoughts of harming yourself again?"

"No."

"Are you feeling depressed or unusually sad?"

"No."

The rest of Archie's mental health Q and A was conducted in this manner. Regina lying through her teeth and Archie failing to dig deeper. Thirty minutes later the bug was satisfied and Regina was on her way to being released.

* * *

Emma awoke with a start. She felt a head on her shoulder and her hospital bed seemed more cramped than it had before. She looked down and saw a mess of brunette hair. Then she recalled her walk and ending up in Regina's room. Emma quickly and carefully extracted herself from Regina's bed and slipped out the door. She was halfway back to her room when Mary Margaret saw her.

"Emma! There you are, Dr. Whale has your discharge papers ready," Mary Margaret explained.

"Good. I'm ready to get out of this place."

Emma headed back to her room and changed into the clean clothes Mary Margaret had brought her. She signed all the necessary paperwork and was quickly shuffled out to David's truck. Her bug was still at Regina's, she'd have to pick it up later. For now she just wanted some breakfast and long shower.

David was putting pancakes on plates when they arrived. Henry was sitting happily at the table, already eating his plate of chocolate chip pancakes. His eyes light up and he jumps from his seat when he sees Emma enter.

"Mom! Grandpa and I made pancakes for you!" Henry says excitedly.

"Thanks kid. I'm starving," Emma says, ruffling his hair.

She takes her seat at the table as Mary Margaret busies herself getting drinks. She gives Emma orange juice when she really wants water but she knows she will be met with an argument about vitamins and hospitals and it's easier to just drink the orange juice and suffer through caffeine withdrawal for now. She could pick up some coffee from Granny's when she went to see Regina later.

Emma scarfed down her pancakes and finished her orange juice for Mary Margaret's benefit. After placing her plate in the dishwasher she announced that she was going to take a shower to get the hospital grunge off of her. Henry agreed, pinching his nose and waving his hand.

"Hey kid, I bathe more regularly than you," Emma joked, punching him lightly on the arm.

They shared a laugh and Emma headed to the bathroom. She turned the water on and let the steam fog the mirror as she peeled off the clothes Mary Margaret had brought to the hospital. The ones she'd been wearing when she found Regina were pretty much ruined. Blood stains were hard to get out.

Emma stepped under the spray of water and let it burn across her body. The warm water stung the scrapes and cuts she'd gotten from the glass on Regina's floor. Emma wondered if she should go clean up the mess before Regina was released. It probably wouldn't make the brunette feel very good to come home and have to clean up her own blood on the kitchen floor.

Emma let her thoughts wander as she massaged shampoo into her hair. She found herself thinking about how the nightmares had stopped when she'd fallen asleep with Regina, their bodies pressed together in the small bed. Maybe because she could physically see that Regina was okay. Though that failed to explain the warm feeling that welled up in Emma when their fingers touched.

Emma quickly rinsed her hair and finished the rest of her shower routine. She turned off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel. She grabbed another one to wrap around her body and headed for her room. After pulling a clean pair of panties and a bra from her dresser, she rummaged around for a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. She settled on a faded pair of jeans with a rip on the knee and a concert tee from a band she'd never seen.

After wringing out her hair and combing it into a manageable state, Emma headed back to the living room. Mary Margaret was cleaning up the breakfast dishes while David and Henry watched cartoons.

"Hey David, do you think you could give me a ride over to Regina's? I need to get my car," Emma asked.

"Sure, no problem," David replied.

Emma quickly communicated her plans to Mary Margaret and the pair headed out to David's truck. They rode silently to Regina's home and Emma thanked her father as she hopped out of his truck.

"I'm going to run over to Granny's and get a cup of coffee and see Ruby for a few minutes," Emma explained so David wouldn't expect her to follow him home.

She failed to mention she would also be heading to the hospital to see Regina after stopping at Granny's. But he didn't really need to know that. And Mary Margaret definitely didn't need to know that. Emma waited until David pulled away to climb into her car and start the engine. She shifted into drive and headed toward Granny's, a cup of coffee calling her name.


	10. All Over You

So, you guys are lucky and you get yet another update!

To **WitchyLove14**, yes, yes they are. To the rest of you, thanks for the wonderful updates.

If there's going to be any sexy times, it will be in the next chapter, so let me know if you want that or not. I'm going to write it out and see how it turns out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. If I did everything would be Swan Queen and nothing would hurt.

* * *

_All over you, all over me,_  
_the sun, the fields, the sky_  
_I've often tried to hold the sea,_  
_the sun, the fields, the tide,_  
_pay me now, lay me down_

All Over You by Live

* * *

After picking up a cup of coffee and assuring Ruby that she was fine, Emma was finally on her way to the hospital. She found a parking spot and headed inside. She quickly made her way to Regina's room, only to find it empty. She checked the bathroom but it was empty.

Emma's heart was racing as she tracked down Dr. Whale. Had something happened? Why hadn't she been notified? Finally, she spotted Whale at the vending machines.

"Dr. Whale, where's Regina?"

"Hmm? Oh, we released her," Whale said casually, bending to retrieve his snack.

"What do you mean you released her? She tried to kill herself yesterday and you just let her go? No psych hold or anything?" Emma cried.

"Whoa. Dr. Hopper talked to her. He thought it was safe to let her go. She didn't show any major indicators of depression or suicidal thoughts, and she said the cut was an accident," Whale explained defensively.

"This is madness," Emma mumbled.

She turned and stormed away from Dr. Whale. She would most definitely be taking this up with Dr. Hopper at a later date, but now, she had to find Regina. Emma nearly sprinted back to her yellow car and dove into the passenger seat. The engine roared to life and Emma sped away from the hospital, tires squealing.

* * *

Regina sat outside her family mausoleum, a half empty bottle of whatever alcohol she'd grabbed in her hand. Her stitches pulled painfully every time to raised the bottle to take a drink but it didn't stop her. She was in the same bloody clothes Emma had found her in, now covered in dirt and grass stains as well.

Her morning session with Dr. Hopper showed how little the inhabitants of this town cared about her. She was practically screaming in his face that she wasn't okay, but he ignored her. He fell into the easier belief that it was an accident. After all, the Evil Queen didn't get depressed, she got vengeance. Regina laughed aloud at the thought. She couldn't even bring herself to shower in the morning, let alone plan some complicated plot to make Snow White suffer.

For so many years, thoughts of revenge had consumed her. She'd allowed it to mask the other things her body cried to feel. And now that she'd lost everything, all those emotions were catching up with her.

Grief for Daniel, anger and pain and so many things she couldn't name at Snow White, rage at Rumpel, disappointment in herself that she'd been so easily manipulated by the imp, a whole host of emotions for her mother. Cora had been awful to Regina for most of her life, turning her away from love and other weak things, toward power. Despite Cora, Regina had found love. And then Snow White, purveyor of all that's good and right had ripped it away from her.

Henry would probably never love or trust her again. Even Emma had left her that morning, without goodbye or explanation. She had no reason to stay here. But she doubted it would get better anywhere else. She would still be the same broken, fucked up Regina. It didn't matter the location.

* * *

Emma had just finished searching Regina's house and come up empty. As she wracked her brain trying to figure out Regina's location, it hit her like a brick. The mausoleum. Emma mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that first.

After some speeding and rather reckless driving involving some shouted threats from a pedestrian (Who cares, what were they gonna do? Call the sheriff?) Emma made it to the cemetery. She only tripped once, managing to reopen some cuts on one knee and get a large grass stain on the other, Regina's family mausoleum was in sight.

Emma was relieved to see the brunette sitting on the steps, very much alive, if not also very drunk. She slowed her approach and waited for Regina to acknowledge her presence. When she didn't, Emma sat next to her.

Tears wracked Regina's body and Emma didn't know what to do. Should she hug her? Comfort her? Say nothing? Eventually Emma opted for a comforting arm around her shoulders. Regina turned into Emma's embrace and cried on the blonde's shoulder.

"What did you do with my mother's body?"

Regina had said the words so softly Emma almost didn't hear her.

"We, uh, cremated her, everyone insisted to make sure," Emma said, immediately wishing she had left that last bit out.

Regina stiffened against Emma. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Might I have her ashes so I can put my mother to rest properly?" Regina asked.

"Sure, I have them at the station. And I didn't mean to that part about everyone insisting, I know she's your mother and I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, you and your family seem to have made it a habit to take everything I love," Regina said angrily.

"Regina, that's not my intention. I don't want to take Henry from you, Henry doesn't want to be taken from you. And I know you'd never intentionally hurt him, but try to see it from my point of view," Emma implored.

"I don't wish to have this conversation again," Regina said, standing, "Please take me to retrieve my mother's ashes and then you can head back to your nice family and leave me to my misery."

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina. You're hurting and I'm going to help you get better," Emma said confidently.

Regina merely stared. They headed up toward the cars together and after a brief argument and Emma threatening to arrest Regina for drunk driving, Regina was seated in the passenger side of Emma's bug. Emma drove back into town at a more reasonable speed, both women silent the entire time.

After Regina stumbled getting out of the car, Emma wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her into the station. Thankfully David was at home today. Emma helped Regina into a seat and retrieved Cora's ashes.

Regina took the beautiful container from Emma. She'd half expected to be given an old food container or the like. Knowing that Emma had gone through the trouble of preserving her mother's ashes in a lovely urn made Regina reconsider her earlier thoughts about the blonde.

While Regina was pondering, Emma managed to brew some coffee and pour them each a cup. She handed Regina a Styrofoam cup. Regina took it, their fingers brushing.

"You're staying here until you're sober," Emma said in a tone that said it was not up for discussion.

Regina nodded and Emma flopped into her desk chair. Regina watched as she surveyed the paperwork that needed to be completed and selected a small pile to work on. Regina sipped her coffee slowly, letting the black liquid work its way through her veins.

"Miss Swan, thank you, for this," Regina said, gesturing to the urn.

"No problem, everyone deserves a proper burial," Emma said.

"Yes, well, there aren't many people around here who would extend that to my mother," Regina said sadly.

"Regina, Dr. Whale said you claimed the cut was an accident…" Emma started, "I know that's a lie. I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but you do need to talk to someone, though I'm doubting Archie's skills at the moment."

Regina had to agree, the bug had barely batted an eyelash at her version of the events that had led her to the hospital. Maybe Emma could really help, surely Emma was the only way back to Henry.

"I…I want to be better, for Henry. I want him to love me again."

"Henry loves you Regina. He never stopped loving you. He was just angry and hurt, but he loves you. He wants to spend time with you. But you need to work on you first. You can't hope to be a mother to him unless you handle your own stuff. But once you do, Regina, you're going to be one of the best moms out there. Hell, you've been a wonderful mother to Henry for the past eleven years," Emma said with sincerity.

"Really? He said he still loves me," Regina asked cautiously.

"Yes. He came to see in the hospital. He said all these wonderful, grown up things, I was so proud," Emma said, smiling.

"I wish I'd been conscious for that."

"Me too. You miss Henry's words, but you hear my blubbering, funny."

"Yes well, things seem to happen that way."

Regina took another sip of her coffee and Emma's eyes fell back to her paperwork. They sat in silence until Regina cleared her throat. Emma looked up.

"Miss Swan, I was wondering if you might take me back to the cemetery so I could place my mother's ashes in the mausoleum," Regina asked softly.

"Yeah, of course."

Emma waited in the grass, leaning somewhat disrespectfully on a nearby grave. When Regina emerged, tears were still streaming down her face. Emma moved to comfort her. The reclaimed their places on the steps and Emma picked up the bottle Regina had abandoned.

Emma unscrewed the cap and raised it, "To Cora."

She took a swig and passed the bottle to Regina who repeated Emma's movements. They took turns drinking in silence for a few moments. Regina broke the silence.

"I know she did terrible things…to me and to others, but she was my mother. She just wanted what was best for me. I don't know, maybe things would have been different if she'd had her heart, but now I'll never know," Regina said, tears still flowing.

"You mean she didn't have her heart the whole time? Like, when you were a baby or anything?" Emma asked, shocked.

"No, she didn't. I suppose your mother was right in that respect, she never could truly love me."

"Wow. Shit, I thought my parents were bad," Emma said, taking another drink.

"Your parents are their own brand of special," Regina replied.

"I mean, I love them and everything and I know they wanted to be there for me, but part of me hates them for abandoning me. I mean, they can love me all they want now, but for 16 years I had to deal with the hell that was the foster care system," Emma confessed.

Emma stood and Regina thought she was going to leave, but instead she laid down on the grass.

"Come down here."

Emma laughed at the look of shock and horror on Regina's face.

"Trust me, besides, I'm not the one who spent the night on my lawn."

Regina conceded and joined Emma on the ground. They lay in silence, staring up at the ground. Emma carefully took Regina's hand and twined their fingers together. She took it as a good sign when Regina didn't pull away or yell at her.

"What are we doing on the ground, Miss Swan?"

"It's Emma, and we're watching the clouds."

"Fine, Emma, why are we lying on the ground watching the clouds?"

"Because we can, Regina, because we can."

Emma couldn't deny the warm tingling spreading up her arm. It reminded her of they day they sent the wraith through the portal. When she'd touched Regina and magic had surged through them, Emma's whole body tingled. Then she'd been in Fairytale Land and hadn't had much time to consider the fact that she'd almost had her soul sucked out to protect Regina.

Suddenly Regina was leaning over Emma. Her arms were placed just outside Emma's, trapping her under the brunette.

"Uh, Regina, what are you doing?"

"Don't talk. We'll talk later, right now, I just need to feel."

Emma stopped talking, stopped breathing, as Regina's lips met hers. The warm tingling spread through her whole body. Emma lifted her arms to wrap around the brunette and pull her body closer. Feel, Emma could do that.


	11. I Get Off

Well, here you have it, ladies and gentlemen, chapter eleven. I'm sick, possibly dying, so sorry it's a bit late. But it's here, in all it's sexy glory.

**This chapter is RATED M. **Skip the first section if sexy times between two ladies bothers you. Though I'm not really sure why you're reading this story if that's the case.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. If I did I would just be watching smut on my TV instead of attempting to write it.

* * *

_I get off on you getting off on me_  
_I give you what you want but nothing is for free_  
_It's a give and take kinda life we make_  
_When your line is crossed I get off, I get off_

_So much left unspoken between the two of us_  
_It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch_  
_You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid_  
_But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees_

I Get Off by Halestorm

* * *

Emma groaned as Regina's body pressed into hers. Emma moaned as Regina's hand found her breast and cupped it through her thin t-shirt. Emma raked her nails down Regina's back as their kisses grew deeper and more hurried. Emma's shirt was half off before she remembered they were in a cemetery.

"Regina, stop, we can't do this here," Emma said, trying to gain some control over her body.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Back in my teen years where I left it."

"Fine," Regina replied.

Emma could only look on as she waved her hand with a flourish and they were enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared in Regina's bedroom. It was much cleaner and fresher smelling than the last time Emma was there. Then Regina's lips were on Emma's neck and she couldn't fathom why she'd been looking at the room at all.

Emma raised her arms so Regina could finish lifting her shirt and tossed it across the room. Emma quickly followed suit and tore Regina's shirt off as quickly as she could without ripping any buttons. Emma had a feeling Regina didn't want her fancy, expensive clothes ruined, no matter what she was doing.

It was only when Regina's shirt had been tossed in the same general direction as Emma did Emma catch a glimpse of the bandage on Regina's arm. This morning the woman had been in the hospital after a suicide attempt and now Emma was about to have sex with her.

Emma pulled away from Regina again.

"Miss Swan, if you're going to insist on interrupting me I'll just finish this myself," Regina said.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to do this, but are you sure you want to? I mean, you just got out of the hospital, and you may have fooled Dr. Hopper, but you're not fooling me."

"Miss Swan…"

"You just had your tongue down my throat, you could at least call me Emma."

"Fine. Emma, I don't want to talk right now. I just want to feel something. And if you're not going to help with that then you can leave."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Emma reached forward until her hands met the soft skin of Regina's hips. Regina's hands found Emma's face and their lips met again. They quickly removed the rest of their clothes, Emma only having one mishap while trying to shimmy out of her jeans, and made their way to the bed.

Regina is on top of Emma, her hands everywhere. She's in charge right now, Emma knows it's what she needs. Regina's fingers find Emma's already impossibly hard nipple and her tongue finds a sweet spot on Emma's neck. The blonde looses all coherent thought as Regina's mouth latches onto her breast. Emma's fingernails dig into Regina's shoulders, leaving little crescent marks.

Emma shudders as Regina's hand trails down her body, inches away from her center. She's so wet already, Regina's fingers slip easily into the blonde. Her thumb presses into Emma's clit and she's certain she'll combust. But Regina's lips find hers and they quickly settled into a rhythm.

Regina could tell Emma was close. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was coming in shallow gasps. Regina slowed her fingers, causing Emma to look at her curiously. Regina simply slid down Emma's body, placing haphazard kisses across her stomach.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Emma groaned as Regina's lips wrapped around her clit. She curled her fingers inside Emma and resumed the pace she'd set earlier. Her tongue worked it's magic and Emma's body froze. Regina could feel her walls contract and Emma shuddered, orgasm ripping across her body.

Regina slowly slid her fingers out of the blonde, watching her muscles twitch. Emma stared intently as Regina cleaned every trace of Emma off her fingers. Emma pulled her back up and their lips locked together, tongues dueling, as Emma tasted herself on the brunette.

"Wow," Emma breathed as the broke apart.

Regina rolled off the blonde, "Indeed."

"Just give me a second," Emma said, taking deep breaths.

And then suddenly Emma was on top of Regina, her hands on the brunette's breasts. Emma's thigh found its way between Regina's legs and pressed into her soaked center. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, arching up into Emma's thigh.

Emma's mouth moved slowly down Regina's neck, leaving a wet trail until she reached her hard nipple and took it into her warm mouth. Emma's free hand trailed down Regina's body, ghosting touches across her flat stomach. She was softer than Emma, by no means out of shape, she just hadn't lived a life that required a lot of running and taking down criminals like Emma had.

Emma's fingertips met Regina's center and she slowly inserted a finger. Regina gasped. She needed Emma inside her, but the blonde had other ideas. Slowly retracting her finger, Emma found Regina's clit and circled it slowly. Regina arched up, begging for more contact but Emma was enjoying the noises coming from the usually controlled former mayor.

Finally Emma dipped her fingers into the brunette's core again, curling them up to hit that sweet spot. She moved to repeat Regina's earlier actions and trail kisses down the brunette's body but Regina gripped her back, keeping her in place.

Regina needed to feel Emma's weight on top of her, she needed to feel the blonde's soft skin, see her bite her lip as she concentrated. And Regina didn't know why she needed those things, but the confusion just made her want them more. She pulled Emma's head down so their lips met as the blonde's hand worked Regina.

Regina's orgasm crept up and then hit her full force. She moaned into Emma's mouth as her body shook. She held back a laugh as Emma awkwardly wiped her hand on the sheets before flopping onto her back.

"Well, that was definitely better than talking," Emma said, a yawn taking over her body.

Regina was already asleep, her body still recovering from blood loss. Emma maneuvered the covers free and wrapped them around her and Regina. They could talk tomorrow. Emma failed to hear her phone buzzing in the pocket of her discarded jeans.

* * *

Regina awoke and felt a body pressed against hers. The dull ache between her legs as she shifted in bed brought the flood of memories from their earlier activities. She was halfway dressed when Emma awoke. It was still dark out.

"Regina? What are you doing? Come back to bed," Emma said sleepily.

"I think you should go, Miss Swan," Regina said, refusing to look at the blonde.

This was all too confusing. Regina didn't have feelings for Emma. Clearly she was just grief stricken after putting her mother to rest and the ordeal at the hospital.

"What? Regina, talk to me? What's going on?" Emma asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Miss Swan, you seem to be under the impression that we're friends and that I would wish to talk to you about personal matters but you're mistaken. So if you'd gather your things and leave my property I would appreciate it."

Emma pulled on her jeans, not bothering with her underwear first. She repeated the process with her shirt. Bra and panties in hand, Emma headed out of Regina's room.

She stopped at the doorway and turned back, "Whatever you think, whatever you're feeling right now, I care, and I'm here for you."

Regina stared as Emma disappeared down the hall. She needed a drink. Badly.

* * *

Emma quickly found herself outside Regina's house with no car. She checked her phone to realize it was 2 in the morning, and she had several messages from Mary Margaret. She sighed and deleted the notifications. She didn't need to listen to the messages to know what they would say. Emma slipped her underwear into her pocket and put her bra on as quickly and discreetly as she could while standing in front of the mayoral mansion.

It looked like she was walking home.

Mary Margaret and David were waiting up when she arrived. Luckily exhaustion had claimed Henry and David had carried him to his bed a few hours earlier.

"Emma, what were you thinking? Running off with Regina, not telling any of us where you were. She's clearly not mentally stable right now, she could have hurt you!"

"That's exactly why I had to see her. She's not mentally stable right now, but she's not trying to hurt me. She's only hurting herself. She needs help, and apparently I'm the only one who cares enough to try and give her that," Emma replied angrily.

"Mom, you're back!" a sleepy Henry cried.

Emma hugged her son while continuing to glare at Mary Margaret.

"Henry, buddy, you should be in bed, it's late," David said.

"Fine, but you guys shouldn't yell when I'm supposed to be asleep," Henry said stubbornly.

Emma and Mary Margaret both looked down, ashamed. Henry was right, two in the morning was not the time for this argument. Unfortunately Henry was a bit too observant for his own good.

"Why are your underwear in your pocket, mom?"

Emma paled. She had no good excuse. She froze. David, picking up on the situation for once, shuffled Henry back to his room quickly, leaving Emma and Mary Margaret alone.

"Why aren't you wearing your panties, Emma?"

"I am, they must have just gotten inside my pocket in the wash," Emma said lamely.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want me to say? Regina's struggling and I'm trying to help her."

"I don't really see how letting her in your pants helps her!"

"You know what, I'm an adult. I can sleep with anyone I want, even if that someone happens to be Regina. I'm going to bed now."

Mary Margaret's jaw hung open as Emma stomped away to her room like a teenager for the second time that week. David returned just in time to see his wife break down. This wasn't the happy family they'd hoped for when the curse was broken.


	12. Pain

So, it's late and I'm all hopped up on Nyquil, so I'd like to apologize if this sucks or doesn't make sense. It's a bit shorter than the others, but that seemed like a good place to stop. And I'm about to pass out.

I really wasn't intending for this story to go in this direction when I started it, but alas, here we are.

****TRIGGER WARNING** Discussion of self-harm, thoughts and behaviors. **If these things trigger you, skip the first section.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit.

* * *

_Anger and agony_  
_ Are better than misery_  
_ Trust me I've got a plan_  
_ When the lights go off you will understand_

_ Pain, without love_  
_ Pain, I can't get enough_  
_ Pain, I like it rough_  
_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Pain by Three Days Grace

* * *

Regina was drunk. There was no denying it. There was also no denying the jolt that shot through her body every time she closed her eyes and saw Emma's naked body beneath hers. She kept hoping she could drink until the image went away but she'd had very little luck so far.

The look in Emma's eyes when Regina had kicked her out sent a pang of hurt and guilt straight to Regina's heart. Sometimes she thought her mother had the right idea in ripping her own heart out. She wouldn't have to deal with all these awful feelings. But she couldn't do that to Henry, she couldn't look at her son the way her mother always looked at her. No child deserved that.

She felt a twinge of pain in her wrist as she reached for her glass. Pain was such an interesting sensation. It took hold of the body and the mind, tossing every other thought and feeling by the wayside. It demanded to be felt. Pain was singular, it didn't mix with other thoughts and feelings. It stood alone.

Pain was overwhelming and Regina had so easily let it take hold of her before. It was what led her to Rumpel all those years ago. Pain from losing Daniel, the pain of wishing for a mother who loved her the way she was, that pain had led her here. But it was her quest for love that kept leading her to pain.

Maybe Henry was better off without her. Her love only seemed to cause harm to those she cared about. She didn't deserve love anyway, not after what she'd done. The people of this town had been right to corner her with torches and pitch forks. She was a monster.

Regina's mind drifted to the craft knife in her study. She'd bought it for a project Henry had done for school. It would be better than the jagged glass. She couldn't make the same mistakes twice. Emma would surely never leave her alone if she knew what Regina was thinking right now.

But one thing was clear in Regina's mind, she deserved the pain. She didn't deserve Henry's love or Emma's understanding. She deserved hurt and pain. There was so much blood on her hands, it was time some of it was hers.

* * *

Emma woke as the sun was rising. Her nap at Regina's and her fight with Mary Margaret had left her wide awake. After staring at her ceiling for an hour, Emma finally dozed off, only to awaken a few hours later. She checked the clock and noticed it was just after six. David and Mary Margaret would still be sleeping. Henry may be up watching cartoons.

Emma rolled out of bed and pulled on the first pair of sweat pants she could find. She padded barefoot to the living room where she found her son with a glass of orange juice, eyes glued to Pokemon or some other crap. He barely even registered Emma's appearance until she ruffled his hair and flopped on the couch next to him.

"Hey kid."

"Hey mom."

They sat in silence as colorful cartoons flitted across the screen. When a commercial came on Henry turned toward Emma. He looked nervous. Emma could tell he wanted to ask her something but was unsure if he should.

"What's going on kid?" Emma asked, putting Henry out of his misery.

"I was wondering if we could see mom today?"

Emma didn't want to say no. She wanted Henry to spend time with his adoptive mother. She wanted them to rebuild their relationship. But she didn't want Henry to see his mother so broken. And she didn't want to put stress on a fragile woman.

"How about I call her and see if she wants to have lunch at Granny's  
Emma tried to compromise.

"Okay!" Henry said happily then turned back to his cartoons.

Emma hoped the diner would give Regina and Henry a chance to hang out without placing too much pressure on Regina. It would just be lunch. Minimal talking from either mother, Henry would chatter enough for ten people. Now, she just had to actually call the brunette.

"How do pancakes sound for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Awesome," Henry replied, eyes never leaving the TV.

Emma nodded and stood. Mary Margaret and David would be up soon and they'd been great with Henry lately, even if they disliked Emma's new found friendship with Regina. Which was clearly not going as well as Emma thought it had been. So Emma would make them breakfast.

The blonde quickly gathered the ingredients for pancakes, as well as some eggs and bacon. After mixing up the batter, Emma picked up her phone. Regina would most likely be awake and Emma figured she might as well get it over with. The brunette picked up on the third ring.

"Miss Swan, I hope you have a good reason for this call," Regina said icily.

"Well, if you consider your son wishing to have lunch with you a good reason," Emma replied sarcastically.

Regina sighed, "Yes, I suppose that is a good reason. What time will you be bringing him over?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking we could go to Granny's around noon?"

"I suppose that will work. I'll be at the diner at noon, Miss Swan. Do try to be prompt," Regina said before hanging up.

"That went well," Emma mumbled to herself.

She flipped the pancakes and sighed. How did she always manage to get herself into these situations? It must be a skill she'd inherited from her parents. Sure, they were always finding each other, but they were always being separated first.

Mary Margaret and David appeared just as Emma was flipping the last pancake onto a plate. Breakfast was awkwardly silent, only Henry seemed unaffected by the tension between mother and daughter. Sometimes Emma envied his childish ignorance. She could use some of that.

* * *

Emma and Henry stepped into Granny's diner at 11:55. They grabbed a booth and three menus from Ruby, who chatted happily with Henry while Emma stared anxiously out the window. At precisely noon, Regina appeared in the diner's window. She made her way inside and her eyes scanned the room, finally settling on the blonde and her son.

"Hi mom!" Henry said excitedly.

He quickly scooted over in his seat so Regina had room to slide in beside him. Emma smiled at her quickly but the brunette did not return the gesture. Henry excitedly explained his seashell project to Regina, only stopping to allow Ruby to take their orders of three usuals.

After scarfing down her burger, Emma got up to use the restroom, leaving Regina and Henry at the booth. On her way back, Ruby stopped her.

"Is it true Regina tried to…you know…off herself?" the brunette waitress asked.

"Ruby, it's not really my place to talk about that sort of stuff."

"I know, it's just, I heard that and it's totally insane, right? I mean, why would she ever do that? She's Evil Queen Regina slash Mayor Mills."

"She's not either of those things anymore, Rubes, and she's struggling right now," Emma said sadly.

Ruby nodded, "You guys look like you need some ice cream."

Emma smiled and thanked her friend. She returned to her table where Henry was telling Regina about David missing a step and face-planting. Regina appeared to be interested in her son's story, but Emma knew that face. She was listening, but she couldn't care less. Emma hoped it was only because the story was about Charming.

Ruby quickly made her way to the table with bowls of ice cream for everyone, on the house. Henry tore into his right away while Emma tried to be slightly more civilized. Regina ignored hers.

They'd been at the diner for about forty-five minutes when Regina announced she had to go. Henry was clearly disappointed but didn't argue. Emma shot Regina a glance that she hoped conveyed that Emma knew she didn't have anywhere else to be. But clearly Regina no longer cared for any of the thoughts that crossed Emma's mind.

Mother and son watched the brunette move quickly back to her car and drive away. Emma hoped she was sober. She'd hate to have to arrest her for drunk driving. It would no doubt hamper their relationship even further.

After leaving the diner, Emma and Henry decided to go for a short walk around town. It was an exceptionally nice day and Emma had suggested they spend more of it outside instead of in the living room with the TV. They walked towards the library, clocking ticking away atop it's tower.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Henry, you know that."

"Okay, uh…do glass cuts leave a bunch of straight lines?"

Emma was sure her face was the definition of confusion. She hadn't expected that to come out of her eleven year old son's mouth at all. She'd known it could have been something to do with Regina's stay in the hospital, but more often then not it was some random thought that had flitted into his brain long enough to form the question, then soared away. This was neither of those.

"I suppose it's possible, but unlikely, why?"

"Because, mom had a bunch of cuts on her arm, but they were all in straight lines. When I cut myself on the fence at the playground it was really jagged." Henry explained.

Emma's face went pale. She could feel her heart racing. She did her very best not to alarm Henry, but suggested they head home now so he could finish up his homework. Emma had some business to attend to with the mayor.


	13. Push

So, sometimes I have lyrics in my head for a chapter and then I hear something else and it just fits so well I have to change it. Like this chapter. I was going to use Fix You by Coldplay, but then my Pandora, being the evil inspiration it is, played this song. I may still use Fix You. Who knows? Keep reading and find out…

****TRIGGER** Brief descriptions of self-harm, etc.** Nothing graphic, but if talk of self harm triggers you, skip this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothin' so don't sue me. All you'll get is some junk and a shitty car.

* * *

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough_  
_I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in_  
_And I don't know if I've ever really been loved_  
_By the hand that's touched me, well I feel like something gonna give_  
_And I'm a little bit angry, well_

_This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around_  
_You don't owe me, we might change_  
_Yeah we just might feel good_

Push by Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Emma steeled her nerves as she stood in front of Regina's door. It was no longer splintered and broken and Emma assumed the brunette had fixed with magic at some point. She knew she had to ask Regina about what Henry had seen. She also knew that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Finally Emma gathered enough courage and knocked on the door. For a moment she feared Regina wouldn't answer and she'd have to break down the door again. Luckily that fear faded when the door swung open. Regina didn't look angry, in fact she didn't look anything at all.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you? Surely you haven't managed to injure or lose Henry in the last forty-five minutes."

"No. Henry is fine. He's working on his shell project with Mary Margaret. I'm here to talk to you."

"I'm not sure what we have to talk about."

"Bullshit. We have about a thousand things to talk about, but I only want to talk about one thing. So you can let me in and we can get it over with, or I can stay out here and keep bothering you until you let me in," Emma said, determined look on her face.

Regina looked as though she'd rather sit down for a four-course meal with Ruby in wolf form than let Emma in, but she did. After closing the door with more force than necessary, Regina stood in the foyer, arms crossed defensively, staring at the blonde.

"Maybe we could sit? This isn't going to be quick or easy," Emma suggested.

Regina nodded. She led them to the study. After they were both settled in seats, close enough to have a conversation, but far enough away that there was no mistaking this for a friendly conversation, Emma cleared her throat. She was unsure of how to even begin this conversation. She'd seen things like this before, you didn't get out of the foster care system without seeing your fair share of sad and fucked up things, but Regina was a whole new can of worms.

Fortunately for Emma, Regina spoke first, "Miss Swan, about last night, I think it was a mistake, I was overcome with emotions and…"

"Regina, that's not what I'm here to talk about. Believe me, I'd like to discuss it at some point, but that's not why I'm here."

Regina looked shocked. She'd been sure Emma had come over to have some sort of mushy discussion about feelings and whether or not they were in a relationship or some other nonsense.

"I'm here because Henry told me something after lunch. He said he saw something. And I need to know if it's true," Emma said cautiously.

"You showed up at my doorstep to check on something an eleven year old thought he saw?"

"This isn't a joke Regina. Henry said he saw cuts on your wrist. And from what he described, they aren't just your glass injuries," Emma said finally.

"That's absurd," Regina retorted.

Her heart was racing. How could she have been so careless. Her son knew what she was up to. A child had figured it out. Surely Emma had as well. The sheriff wasn't always the brightest, but even Regina had to admit the blonde wasn't stupid.

"Is it Regina? If it's so absurd then show me your arms. If Henry's just making things up, prove it."

"I will do no such thing. I don't owe you anything, Miss Swan. In fact, you're lucky I've allowed this ridiculous inquisition to go on this long," Regina said angrily.

"Yeah. Whatever. I know, you can 'Kill me with a flick of your wrist.' Heard it before. I'm trying to help you, Regina. But I can't do that when you act like this."

"I'm not acting like anything, Miss Swan. This is me. If you don't like it then perhaps you should leave."

Emma's eyes pierced the brunette as she uttered a single word, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit. This is not you. This is the mask you hide behind when shit gets tough. This is what you pretend to be so the world doesn't hurt you," Emma said.

"What makes you think you know so much about who I am, Miss Swan?"

"Because we're a lot more alike than you know, Regina. I know what it's like to be let down by people who are supposed to love you and care for you. I know what it's like to put up walls to keep the world out. I know what it's like to be scared to ever let them down because it seems like every time you do you find nothing but hurt and pain," Emma said, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm not scared," Regina said defensively, "I'm simply protecting myself from the inevitable. Pain and loss are only a reality if you let yourself get attached to someone."

"You can try to hide from love, but Regina, the lonliness is so much worse. It slowly devours you. At least when you love, even though it ends sometimes, at least you have the happy memories to remember."

Emma continued, "I mean, knowing what you know now, knowing that it would be taken from you in the most horrible way, would you go back and stop your relationship with Daniel?"

"Don't you dare speak of him. You know nothing of my relationship with Daniel," Regina said, anger barely masking the pain.

"I know that you loved him. That you still do. He was your first love. When I think about Neal, sometimes I get so angry at him for framing me and abandoning me. But even if I could, I wouldn't go back and change anything. Because all that stuff led me here. Without Neal I wouldn't have Henry, I wouldn't be here, with my son and my parents, with you."

Tears were rolling down's Emma reddened cheeks now but she barely noticed. She was too focused on the brunette who was visibly fighting the emotions stirring in her. Regina was trying so hard to keep everything under control when all she really need was to let it go. She needed to feel. Then maybe Emma could help her begin healing.

Emma moved to kneel in front of the brunette. Tears had begun to stream down her face despite Regina's best efforts. Emma grasped Regina's hands and looked into her eyes. She wanted Regina to know she was being straightforward and honest. No tricks, no ulterior motives, no deceptions.

"Regina, we've both been hurt before, but you can't shut the world out. I want to help you. I want you to get better. I want you to be able to be there for Henry. But I'm not doing this just for Henry. I'm also doing this because I care. You deserve to the chance to change, to be good again. I know there's a part of you that still wants to be that young, innocent girl who never wanted a shred of power, just love."

Regina scoffed, "I'll never be that girl again, Miss Swan."

"No, you won't be," Emma concedes, "But you can be a new version of her. You'll always have to live with the bad things you've done, but those things don't mean you can never be good or happy again."

Regina was crying freely now. Emma raised her hand to cup Regina's cheek. She wiped a tear away with her thumb. Regina's brown eyes pierced her, down to her very core.

"Regina, show me your arms," Emma whispered.

Regina slowly unbuttoned the sleeves of the silky blouse she was wearing and rolled them up. The glass cut, still red though healing with the stitches dominated one arm. The other was covered from wrist to elbow with thin red lines. Some were barely scratches while others boasted a dark red color indicating they were much deeper than the rest. Emma moved to touch Regina's arm but the brunette jerked away.

"Are you happy now, Miss Swan?"

"No, Regina. I'm not happy. I don't want to see you like this. I want to help you. But I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this," Emma said, frustration seeping through.

"You can't fix everything, Emma."

Emma looked up at the use of her first name, "Maybe not, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to make this better. Maybe I can't fix everything, but I'm the fucking savior and if everyone is going to keep calling me that, I may as well try to live up to their expectations."

"Looks like you're finally embracing your title," Regina smirked.

"I guess. I mean, I'd rather just be Emma, but what are ya gonna do?" Emma smiled, "Look, I think you should talk to Archie."

Regina's face quickly morphed into a scowl, "I'm not discussing my personal life with a bug who's only a doctor because of a curse. I'm still not sure I trust him to keep my personal information to himself anyway. He obviously has little respect for doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Okay. Fair enough. How about I go talk to him and get some suggestions, for a hypothetical person, of course, and you talk to me?" Emma suggested.

She meant it when she said she was going to help the brunette, even if it meant becoming her impromptu counselor. If Regina needed someone to trust Emma would be that person. It also helped that her superpower prevented Regina from being able to lie about her feelings. Which of course meant she knew Regina had been lying when she claimed their night together was a mistake, but that was a discussion for another time.

"I don't expect this to be easy, but I will be here. I know you think all I do is fuck up and run away, but that's not me anymore. I'm here for Henry and I'm here for you, Regina," Emma said.

Regina nodded. She wanted to ask the blonde a million questions but she was still unsure. Regina wanted to trust Emma. She wanted to believe the woman truly cared and wanted to help her, but she also remember how quickly Emma had turned against her before when she believed Regina had killed Archie.

"I will agree to your terms, under one condition, Miss Swan. That this is not one sided. If I talk, you talk. We stay on equal footing," Regina proposed.

Emma nodded, "Sounds fair to me."

Emma knew Regina just wanted leverage in case Emma decided to turn against her. However, Emma was more than happy to provide it because she had no intention of going against her promise to help Regina. And maybe her stories would be able to help the hurting woman before her. Maybe everything would be okay.


	14. The Sweater Song

Ugh. You guys. I'm still sick. And I want it to go away now. Anyway, my friends are coming to visit me this weekend, so there probably won't be an update tomorrow. But I promise there will be a good sexy one on Sunday (Monday at the latest).

****TRIGGER** There are some descriptions of physical and sexual abuse in this chapter.**

**There is some mild sexy time as well. So this chapter should probably be rated M.**

I hope you enjoy. This is by far my most random song choice, but whatever. It's my story. I do what I want. Also, if you guys haven't, read A Fine Line by hunnyfresh. That story gave me so many feelings. I don't even know what to do.

**Disclaimer**: If you still think I own it, I don't know what's going on in your head. You should probably seek a professional opinion on that.

* * *

_If you want to destroy my sweater_  
_Hold this thread as I walk away_  
_Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked_  
_Lying on the floor_  
_I've come undone_

_I don't want to destroy your tank-top_  
_Let's be friends and just walk away_  
_It's good to see you lying there in your Superman skivvies_  
_Lying on the floor_  
_I've come undone_

The Sweater Song by Weezer

* * *

After calling Mary Margaret to inform her that she wouldn't be home for dinner, Emma grabbed some water and headed to the study where the brunette was still sitting. Regina looked up as Emma flopped into a chair and held out a bottle of water for her.

"I would appreciate it if you'd not destroy all my furniture, Miss Swan," Regina said, accepting the bottle of water.

"Sorry," Emma said sheepishly.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Both women knew they were going to talk, but neither knew how to start the conversation. Finally the silence became too much.

"If we're going to do this, I'm going to need something stronger than water," Regina said.

"What, you have to be drunk before we can accomplish anything?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"It's not a necessity, but I believe it would help the process."

Regina stood and headed for the kitchen. She'd stocked up on liquor earlier. Not bothering with glasses, she grabbed a bottle and headed for the back yard. It was a warm spring afternoon and if she was going to have this uncomfortable discussion, she was going to have it somewhere comfortable.

Emma, quickly realizing Regina wasn't coming back to the study, followed her outside, bringing the water. She was hoping to keep the drunkenness to a minimum. Regina was sitting in a lawn chair with a comfortable looking cushion. Emma quickly sat in the closest one and looked at Regina. Regina simply took a swig of the alcohol.

"I believe you wanted to talk, Miss Swan, and since it was your idea, I'll give you the pleasure of going first."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Emma asked, leaning back.

Regina paused for a moment, contemplating her options, "The girl who taught you to smoke, you said the family was bad, that they abused you, what did you mean?"

"God, don't ease in or anything," Emma joked, "But I meant they abused me."

"Abuse can mean many different things, Miss Swan, if this is the level of truth you're going to give me this is all you're going to get in return," Regina said.

"Fine. The mom, she'd just hit us, most of the time with her hands. All the time. If you were near her, you were probably getting hit. But she wasn't really that bad, compared to the dad at least. I was older when I arrived, so he didn't do much to me, but sometimes he'd grab my butt or touch me by pretending to tickle me, nothing really bad. Uh, the worst thing he ever did, and it only happened once, he touched himself in front of me," Emma said quickly, no time for thoughts or pauses.

Regina was silent. Emma took it as a sign to continue.

"Like I said, I was a little too old for him, but his daughter, the one who taught me to blow smoke rings, she told me what he used to do to her, what he'd done to another foster girl. She told me the mom knew, and that's why she'd only take young boys, never young girls. Not again."

Emma looked up at Regina. Regina had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I…I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"What?" Emma asked, confused, "Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault you were there. I'm the reason you were separated from your parents," Regina explained.

"Hey, look, I'm not gonna pretend like you weren't responsible at all, but you didn't make my parents send me here. Besides, it wasn't all bad. And I turned out alright, right?"

Regina nodded. She wasn't sure why Emma didn't hate her like the rest of this town. At least they'd simply been frozen, most of them not knowing they lost any time with their families at all. Emma had grown up without her family because of Regina's curse. If anyone had the right to hate her, it was Emma. And yet Emma seemed to be the only person in this town willing to give Regina a chance.

"I believe it's my turn now," Regina said.

"Right. Uh, what was your dad like?" Emma asked.

She'd figured it was a safe question. She'd heard nothing about him being abusive, the way Cora had been. Regina had loved her father.

"He was a good father, I suppose. He loved me, anyway. But he was weak. My mother controlled him the same way she controlled me. He was there for me when he could be, but he would never stand against my mother for me. Her word was law in our house. I killed him, you know?" Regina said.

"I heard something about that, I wasn't sure how true it was though."

"It's true. I didn't want to kill him, but it was necessary for the curse. I thought maybe since he was too weak to give me my happy ending while he was alive that he'd be able to give it to me with his death." Regina explained calmly.

"How can you talk about death so calmly?" Emma asked, "I mean, you just told me you killed your father as if you were reading a recipe. I'm not judging, I'm just asking."

Regina considered Emma's question for a moment, "I suppose after a while you just become numb to it all. Because you have to. When you've killed as many people as I have, directly and indirectly, you can't feel them all. It would destroy you. So you push it all away. Distance yourself, tell yourself it was necessary."

"And that works?"

"For a while," Regina answered honestly.

"What happens when it stops working?"

"I believe it's your turn to answer my questions, Miss Swan."

"Fine. But since we're baring our souls to each other here, could you please call me Emma?"

"Of course, Emma.

Emma watched as Regina produced a cigarette and placed it between her perfect lips. _Perfect lips? _Sure, Emma could no longer deny she felt an attraction to the brunette, but it was quickly becoming more and Emma was sure neither of them were ready for that. Regina lit the cigarette. Emma watched bright red embers glow as she inhaled the toxic smoke.

Regina exhaled and looked at Emma, "How did you meet Henry's father?"

"Funny you should ask. I just told Henry this story," Emma said, smiling.

"I thought you told Henry about his father ages ago?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, I…uh…lied. Obviously. Because Neal isn't dead."

Regina pursed her lips. The blonde had lied to Henry but he'd clearly forgiven her for her indiscretions. Apparently Regina was the only person in the whole damn town who wasn't afforded the luxury of forgiveness.

"I met Neal when I tried to steal his car," Emma admitted.

"You stole his car?"

"Yeah. I stole it, only I didn't realize he was sleeping in the back. Then I ran a stop sign and got pulled over, but instead of turning me in, he got us out of trouble. Of course it turns out that was because he'd stolen the car in the first place. Now you have another reason to hate my car."

"That yellow death trap is stolen? And you drive my son around in it!?" Regina said incredulously.

"Hey. That car is perfectly safe. And it's gotten me through a lot of tough times," Emma defended.

Regina shook her head and took another drag from the cigarette. Emma took a swig from the open bottle before snaking the cancer stick from between Regina's fingers. Regina gave her a look and Emma shrugged.

"I like to smoke when I drink."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you mostly drink hot chocolate then, sheriff."

"Yeah, well, most places frown on the drinking on the job bit."

"Have you ever gone to work intoxicated, Sheriff?" Regina asked.

"Not on alcohol," Emma admitted.

"Do tell."

Emma laughed and took another drink, "When I was fifteen I got a job bussing at this shitty restaurant. I hated it, but I needed the money. Most of the people that worked there were older, dropouts, that sort. They liked to go out back on breaks and get high. One time they asked me to go. I said yes because I didn't want them to think I was a lame kid. Only I'd never been high before and I wasn't prepared. I got really sleepy and ended up getting fired for passing out on a table. What about you, Madame Mayor, any illicit drug and alcohol stories? Do they even have drugs in Fairy Tale Land?"

"Not like the ones in this world, but there are plants that cause hallucinations and the like. But of course, a woman of my stature would never partake in those things. I'm sorry to disappoint, Emma."

"Ugh. That's exactly the boring kind of answer you would have," Emma joked.

The pair kept trading ridiculous stories and drinking. Soon they were far more intoxicated then they had planned to be. They'd turned from serious talking to prank stories and fits of giggles. It wasn't until Regina spilled some liquor down her front did the even take a real turn.

Emma watched the amber drops fall across Regina's pale skin through the soft swell of her breasts. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's chest. Her tongue darted out, lapping up every drop she could find.

She heard Regina gasp then moan as Emma's mouth found the hollow of her neck. Regina's hands wasted no time threading into Emma's blonde mane as Emma's found Regina's waist. Emma made her way up the brunette's neck until their lips connected. Emma savored the taste of alcohol and cigarettes and something that was definitively Regina.

Regina's hands moved down Emma's back until they were grasping the sheriff's firm ass. She used her hold to pull Emma onto her lap. Emma's hands slid up Regina's front. She felt the brunette's hard nipples through her thin shirt. Emma's fingers made quickly work of Regina's buttons as Regina's hands slipped under Emma's shirt and unhooked her bra.

Their lips met as fingers danced over soft skin. Gasps and quiet moans escaped both women. Emma pulled back and took in the scene before her. She concentrated on Regina's face, her skin, the swell of her breasts. She wanted to be sure she remembered this, even through the alcohol haze.

"Shall we take this inside?" Regina suggested.

Regina fiddled with the button on Emma's jeans, popping it open. She slowly lowered the zipper, revealing blue underwear with a bright red and yellow S logo. She recognized it from Henry's comic books. She had to bite back a laugh.

It was just barely dusk and they would be visible to anyone snooping around. Not that many people dared to snoop around the Evil Queen's home, but Regina would rather not take that chance. Her fingers skimmed across the waistband of Emma's panties.

"What? You don't want to dine alfresco?" Emma joked, her stomach clenching as Regina's fingertips flitted across her skin.

"Not at the moment. But rest assured, I am going to devour you," Regina said, a sultry look on her face.

Emma quickly hopped off Regina's lap and grabbed her hand. She wasted no time pulling the brunette inside so they could continue. Emma Swan was many things, but patient was not one of them.


	15. Set Fire To The Rain

Here it is, the long awaited and much anticipated chapter fifteen. Let the sexy times abound. As an apology for making you wait over the weekend, this chapter is a bit longer.

This chapter is also **Rated M** for sex and whatnot.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Xerizzelles' vagina.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. If I did, there would be more SQ and fewer pointless, contrived episodes like the one they showed last night.

* * *

_I let it fall, my heart_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

Set Fire To The Rain by Adele

* * *

Emma and Regina managed to make it all the way to Regina's room but most of their clothes didn't. They left a trail from the back door to just past Henry's room, where Emma had just peeled Regina's lacy panties off and tossed them behind her. Emma managed to kick the door most of the way shut before Regina pounced on her and they tumbled on to the bed.

Regina hovered over Emma for a moment, her drunken eyes scanning the blonde's body before crashing their lips together. Emma's fingernails scraped down Regina's sides until her hands came to rest on the Mayor's firm behind. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as the blonde squeezed.

"You have a wonderful ass," Emma mumbled between kisses.

Any other compliments were cut short as Regina's lips found the spot on Emma's neck that made her weak at the knees. Emma moaned and squirmed under the brunette, searching for the friction she so desperately craved. Regina's leg slipped between Emma's causing the blonde to moan even louder.

Regina's fingernails grazed Emma's nipple, sending a jolt of need straight to the blonde's core. Emma was sure she was going to combust when Regina's mouth found a rosy peak. Teeth grazed her nipple.

"Oh fuck."

Emma could only watch as Regina nipped and kissed her way down the blonde's body. Her hands found Emma's thighs, pushing them apart revealing Emma's center, wet with want and need. Regina wasted no time sliding a finger into the blonde. Her mouth descended and her tongue made quick work of finding Emma's clit. Regina added another finger as hips began to move.

Emma's hands threaded into dark hair, holding Regina in place, though the brunette was definitely not going anywhere. Emma felt Regina's fingers curl up, hitting that spot that made her body go limp. Emma's breathing became shallow and labored as Regina's tongue flicked across her clit.

"Oh shit, 'Gina, I'm gonna…"

Regina felt Emma's walls contract and her body stiffen. She lifted her head a bit to watch Emma come undone. It truly was a beautiful sight. Emma's pale skin, littered with various scars and a few freckles, shined with a thin layer of sweat. Regina moved her hand, brushing over Emma's clit one last time before climbing back on top of the blonde.

Their lips met, tasting of smoke and alcohol and sex. Emma's hands rested on the small of Regina's back as their bodies pressed together. Regina moved to roll off of Emma but somewhere along the line, she'd become tangled in the sheets. Instead of carefully rolling to the other side, in a way that only Emma Swan could have done previously, Regina fell the other direction and wound up on the floor.

Emma quickly propped herself up and peered over the edge of the bed. Regina's mouth was wide open and Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She half expected Regina to curse her or poof her away for laughing, but to her surprise, Regina began laughing as well.

Emma slid off the bed, pulling the offending sheet with her. She rolled over Regina and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Have a nice trip?"

"Do not mock me, Miss Swan," Regina said, pushing herself up.

All laughter died as Regina pushed Emma into the plush carpet and quickly pressed her lips into the blonde's. Emma's hands quickly found Regina's chest. Her nimble fingers flicked the already hard nipples. Emma's hand slid down Regina's flat stomach toward the apex of her thighs.

Regina was propped up on her arms and knees as Emma's hand found her center. Emma pushed her back gently until they were in a sitting position, Regina on Emma's lap. Emma's fingers found their way into Regina's soaked core and her thumb brushed across Regina's nub.

Their lips met and Regina's heels dug into Emma's back as she pumped her fingers into the brunette. Regina's nails dug into Emma's back. There would be marks the next day, that was certain. Emma's lips lowered to Regina's neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. Returning the favor, Emma sucked and bit Regina's neck.

Regina's mouth dropped open as she neared her climax. Emma couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the woman on her lap, her flawless, smooth skin, her red lips, and the cute scar. Regina was beautiful, there was no doubt. Emma watched as her body tensed, Emma's nimble fingers sending the brunette over the edge.

A moan came from Regina's lips and she dropped her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma carefully slid her hand out from between them and licked her fingers clean. She traced careful patterns over Regina's exposed back with her fingertips as she listened to the brunette breathe.

Regina pulled away and Emma was afraid she was about to be kicked out again. Instead Regina's hands made their way to Emma's face and the blonde found herself being pulled into a deep kiss. Eventually the pair made their way back up to the bed and fell into a sex and alcohol induced slumber.

* * *

Emma woke first in the morning. Sunlight was barely visible behind the dark curtains. She looked at the sleeping brunette next to her, cuts clearly visible on her exposed arms. Emma sighed, she needed to talk to Archie, now. She wanted to be there for Regina, but if she was honest with herself, she was fearful of making things worse. She was certain getting drunk and falling into bed wasn't the way to help the former Evil Queen.

Emma quickly slid off the bed and crept out of the bedroom. She gathered her clothes from the hall, stairs, and various other places they'd been tossed the night before and dressed just outside the kitchen. As she was headed for the door Emma thought better of just disappearing. She headed back to the kitchen and scribbled a note for the sleeping brunette.

A quick glance at her phone told Emma she had time for a coffee at Granny's before heading to Archie's office. A few minutes later she was pushing open the white door and heading to a stool at the counter.

"Hey Emma," Ruby greeted.

"Hi Rubes, just a large coffee to go for now," Emma ordered, smiling at the waitress.

Ruby stared at Emma for a moment, taking in her rumpled appearance, before going to fetch her coffee. The blonde had tried to straighten herself out before leaving Regina's house but there was only so much she could do with her hair without a shower.

Ruby returned with a steaming coffee in a to go cup and handed it to Emma. Emma pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it over.

"Rough night?" Ruby asked finally.

Emma snorted, "You could say that, I guess."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now Ruby. I'm sorry, it's just better if I don't get rumors started. Besides, I'm on my way to see Archie and I need to get going," Emma said, smiling apologetically at the waitress.

"Okay. You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ruby."

Emma took a sip, the hot coffee burning her tongue and throat. She had to admit Ruby's offer was tempting. It would be nice to have someone to unload the confusing feelings welling up inside the blonde whenever Regina crossed her mind. But right now, Regina would not be okay with Emma discussing anything about their strange new relationship with anyone. She was probably going to catch hell for talking to Archie about it, but it was necessary.

Emma pulled open the door to Archie's office building and made her way in. It was early and nobody else was around. Archie's door was open so Emma knocked as she stepped in. Archie looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Emma, how are you this morning?"

"Not so great Doc, I need to discuss a few things with you," Emma said, sitting on the couch.

"Sure, I'd be happy to schedule you an appointment," Archie began.

Emma cut him off, "I don't want to schedule an appointment. I want to do this right now."

"Okay…" Archie said, looking flustered at Emma's tone.

"There are a few reasons I'm here, but we'll start with why in the hell did you think it was acceptable to release a woman who'd just tried to kill herself after less than 24 hours on her own recognizance?"

"Now Emma, Regina was in good health and she said it was an accident. I'm not in the practice of locking people up in the psych ward when they appear to be perfectly fine," Archie explained.

"Appear to be, not actually are. Or did you forget who you were talking about here? If there's one thing Regina is a master at it's hiding what's really going on inside her pretty little head."

"Alright, I may have been a little hasty in my judgment of Regina's mental health, but there's not much I can do now," Archie admitted.

"That brings me to the other reason I'm here. I want to help Regina, but I'm not a doctor. I need some advice on the best way to go about things."

"I would advise against that. She should really come talk to me."

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen. She doesn't trust you. If she knew I was here she'd probably refuse to talk to me again."

"Again?" Archie questioned.

"Yeah, we've managed to strike some sort of truce. She'll talk to me on the condition that I tell her things as well. I'm pretty sure she just wants leverage. But that's not important. I need information on how to help depressed and suicidal people."

"You really think Regina is suicidal?"

"Yes. And if not suicidal, certainly intent on hurting herself."

"Okay, I'll give you what I can, but I really think it would be best if she talked to a professional."

Emma chose not to mention that the so-called professional before was the one who'd released the unstable woman in the first place, leaving Emma to try and pick up the pieces. Half an hour later Emma left Archie's office with some notes and a few books. The note she'd left Regina had said she'd be back by lunch time so Emma decided to head back to the apartment she shared with her son and parents for a shower and some breakfast.

* * *

Emma let herself in and found her family at the table, enjoying their own breakfast. Henry greeted her happily and David said hello. Mary Margaret, however, took in Emma's appearance and the books in her arms and chose not to comment.

"Come eat breakfast Mom," Henry said.

"I'm going to grab a shower first, kid."

Emma could have sworn she hear Mary Margaret mumble good but chose to ignore it. All she wanted right now was a hot shower and some clean clothes. A few minutes later Emma was standing under the shower spray, erasing all traces of her activities the previous evening, save for some crescent shaped marks on her shoulders and a few scratches.

Emma had finished showering and was halfway dressed when Mary Margaret appeared in her room. Emma sighed. She knew the conversation was coming and she might as well have it out now since it was clear she would be spending more time with Regina in the future.

Emma pulled on a t-shirt and quickly ran a brush through her damp hair before turning toward her mother, who was seated on her bed.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma groaned, "Kind of. I didn't plan for it to happen. I certainly never expected it to happen."

"How did it happen?"

"After she got out of the hospital she asked about Cora's body. I told we had her cremated and I gave her the ashes so she could put them to rest. I went with her because I was worried about her. We were drinking and talking and it just sort of happened."

"Are you like, dating now?"

Emma snorted this time, "No. Definitely not. She kicked me out the next morning, said it was a mistake."

"Did she kick you out this morning?"

Emma mentally cursed her mother for picking up on her bedraggled state when she'd appeared earlier. Damn her sex hair.

"No. She didn't. I left before she woke up. I had some things to take care of," Emma admitted.

"Getting all the books in the library?" Mary Margaret asked, gesturing to the pile of books now spread across Emma's bed.

"No, I went to see Archie to get some advice on helping Regina."

"I don't understand why you're spending all this time trying to help her. After all she's done to us. Some people just can't be helped, Emma."

"Do you really believe that?" Emma asked frowning.

"Yes…I… I don't know," Mary Margaret said, voice faltering.

"I know it's not an easy road, but I think she really wants to change. And if not for her sake, for Henry's sake I have to try."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid she's trying to trick you into getting comfortable around her just so she can hurt you. The Regina I know wouldn't just put her mother to rest and let it go. She's got to be planning something," Mary Margaret said.

"That's why I'm worried, she's not the Regina you know. She's hurt. She's broken."

"That's what makes her dangerous, Emma."

Emma frowned again. She knew her mother was worried about her safety, she just hoped she wouldn't interfere in Emma's plans. Emma was determined to do what was right.

"I know she's done bad things. But so have I Mary Margaret. She deserves another chance. We're all giving you the opportunity to redeem yourself after what happened with Cora," Emma reminded her mother.

Mary Margaret's face fell. She didn't like thinking about her actions that day. She may not have put the heart in Cora's chest, but she knew that she was responsible for the woman's death. It weighed heavily on her. Sometimes when she was alone, she cried for her impure soul, never to be the good, pure Snow White again.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to talk about it. But just think about how hard it must be for Regina. She needs someone. And I'm the only one who can even begin to get what's happening and I'm the only one who appears to want to help her. Besides, the only person who's in danger from Regina right now is Regina."

"I don't like this, Emma. But I can't stop you," Mary Margaret admitted.

"I know. I'm not asking you for approval. I'm just telling you what's going on. Because I'm going to do this, no matter what."

"I know. It's just a lot. My daughter is…sleeping with the Evil Queen," Mary Margaret shuddered at the thought.

"We're not sleeping together. We were drunk and you know…shit happens."

"I didn't even know you liked women."

"You never asked," Emma shrugged, "And it's not like I advertise my sex life."

"She's practically your grandmother," Mary Margaret said.

"She is not!" Emma exclaimed, "The only way she's my grandma is if you think she's your mother and I'm about a hundred percent certain that's not how you see things."

Any further conversation was cut short as Henry burst into the room, "Mom, Grandpa says the food is getting cold."

"Eat some breakfast Emma, we'll talk later."

Emma nodded, wishing this stupid conversation could just be over. She followed her son to the table and scooped some bacon and eggs on her plate. Emma wondered when her life had become so complicated.


	16. Coming Down

Holy shit you guys. I don't know why, but this chapter took me forever to write. Bah. Seriously writers block or something. I was actually going in a totally different direction with this chapter at first, but then I decided on this. I think it worked out better. Let me know if you think so too!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it. But we are on a boat.

* * *

_It's caving in around me, what I thought was solid ground_  
_I tried to look the other way, but I couldn't turn around_  
_It's ok for you to hate me, for all the things I've done_  
_I've made a few mistakes, but I'm not the only one_

_Step away from the ledge, I'm coming down_  
_I could never be, what you want me to_  
_You pulled me under, to save yourself_  
_You will never see, what's inside of me_  
_I pull you under, just to save myself_

Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

After shoveling down some breakfast Emma returned to her room alone. She made it clear that she didn't want to be bothered, looking pointedly at Mary Margaret. She'd scanned through Archie's notes already and had moved on to the books. Emma had never been much of a reader but she tore through the chapters that Archie had marked. Soon it was lunchtime.

Emma packed up the books and notes, figuring it would be easier to discuss with Regina if she had some proof that experts were saying these things instead of just Emma's word. She put them all in a bag and pulled her boots on. She kissed Henry goodbye, telling him she'd be home for dinner. She ignored the look Mary Margaret was giving her and headed out the door.

The drive to Mifflin Street was uneventful as usual. Emma parked her bug outside the large house and headed up the path. She knocked as she pushed the door open, not wanting to wait for Regina to appear this time. She heard the sound of the brunette bustling in the kitchen

Emma noticed two plates set on the counter as Regina moved around the kitchen with purpose. Delicious smells were wafting through the air. Regina had an apron tied over a green dress. It wasn't her usual Mayoral attire though. It was more of a sun dress. Emma wasn't even aware Regina owned anything of the sort.

"Feel free to make yourself useful and chop up that tomato, Miss Swan," Regina said without glancing at the blonde.

"What are we having?" Emma asked, moving to the tomato and the knife beside it.

"Turkey burgers. If you're going to insist on eating burgers for every meal you could at least eat a healthier version," Regina explained.

Emma smiled. She knew this was Regina's version of being sweet. Emma would take what she could get with the brunette. Regina had also prepared a side salad instead of Emma's usual side of fries. They carried the food to the table and took their seats. Emma loaded toppings and condiments on her burger while Regina took a more simple approach.

Regina waited until Emma took a bite of her salad, "Well Miss Swan, it's good to see healthier food doesn't make you keel over."

"Yeah, yeah. I have bad eating habits. I get it." Emma said sarcastically.

Regina wanted to ask where Emma had gone earlier but she didn't want to seem like she cared too much about the blonde sheriff's whereabouts. Regina was not good at needing people and it was becoming clear that she needed Emma Swan in her life.

Regina had tried to push away the pang of hurt when she had woken alone that morning. She thought of the first time they'd landed in bed together, how she'd all but tossed Emma out of her house. She wondered if Emma had been fearful of a similar reaction this time and simply left before Regina could throw her out. Then she'd made her way downstairs and found Emma's note.

As if she could see the wheels turning in Regina's head, Emma spoke, "I went to see Archie."

Regina choked on the water she was drinking, "Why on earth would you do that?"

Emma looked at Regina like she was stupid, "I think that's pretty obvious."

Emma sighed and took a drink.

"Look Regina, you want to get better, be better for Henry. And I want to help you. But as you so often point out, I'm not very well educated, so I went to Archie for help, okay?"

"I don't want to talk to that bug, why on earth would I want you to talk to him about me," Regina said angrily.

"I didn't talk about you! I asked him for some books and suggestions. I didn't tell him any of your deep dark secrets," Emma countered.

"Miss Swan, your fragile mind couldn't handle my deep dark secrets."

Before her eyes, Emma could see Regina transform into Mayor Mills. Her face hardened and she sat up straighter. The rapport they'd developed few out the window with any confidence Emma had when she began this day. Regina's eyes narrowed but she let Emma finish her meal in silence.

Once they were done, Regina collected the dishes and headed to the kitchen. Emma moved to help the brunette but Regina stopped her attempt.

"I think it would be best if you left, Miss Swan."

"Regina, don't be mad. I'm just trying to help," Emma tried to explain.

"I know you think you're doing what's best for me. But I think that's up to me to decide. Besides, you've been spending so much time here I'm beginning to think you're neglecting our son."

Emma couldn't help but notice that she'd said 'our son' instead of her usual 'my son.' It sounded small, but it was a huge step forward in their relationship. She turned to leave the kitchen but stopped.

"I brought the books I got from Archie. I think you should look at some of the marked chapters, okay?"

"I will consider it. Good day, Miss Swan."

"Okay."

Emma turned and walked out of the kitchen, her boots squeaking just a bit on the clean wood floors. Emma pulled the door open and stepped outside. Just as she was pulling the door shut she heard the brunette's voice calling her name. Emma turned to see Regina hurrying down the hallway.

"Would you…um…tell Henry I love him?" Regina asked.

"Of course. Maybe we can all have dinner sometime this week," Emma suggested.

"That would be nice."

Emma smiled and turned away. She made her way down the path, fully aware that Regina had yet to close the door. The blonde hopped in her yellow car and headed home to her parents and son.

* * *

Henry was engrossed in a movie that was playing on the TV. Mary Margaret and David were in the kitchen. Mary Margaret sipped her tea and sighed. They had been discussing their daughter's current fascination with the Evil Queen and what to do about it.

"Mary Margaret, we can't force her to do anything. She's not a child. She's almost 30!" David said to his wife.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that she's spending more time with Regina than she is with us lately! And Regina clearly isn't stable! I'm afraid she's going to hurt Emma to get back at me."

"I know, I'm afraid this is this is just some sort of scheme too, but maybe it's not. Regina's main focus is Henry and I think she knows that hurting Emma or us would only drive him further away. I know you think she'd do anything to get him, but while you and Emma were stuck in the Enchanted Forest she let him come with me because she knew he didn't want to be with her. She had magic, it would have been really easy for her to keep him, but she let him choose because she just wants him to be happy."

"What does Henry have to do with Regina sleeping with our daughter!?" Mary Margaret shouted.

"What?" David replied, confusion on his face.

"Yes, David. Our daughter is not only spending all her time with the Evil Queen, she's sleeping with her."

"I didn't even know Emma liked girls."

"I just told you our daughter is sleeping with the Evil Queen and you're worried about her sexual preferences? I don't care if she sleeps with every girl in this town, as long as none of them are Regina!" Mary Margaret said angrily.

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't know what else to say," David said.

"We need a plan, David. We have to figure out a way to get her away from Regina without alienating her."

A look crossed Mary Margaret's face and David knew his wife had a plan. She stood up looked down at her husband.

"I'll be back soon."

"Mary Margaret, don't do anything stupid," David warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm just going to run to the store."

David could only watch as his wife grabbed his keys and exited the apartment. Mary Margaret pulled the door shut behind her and promptly ran into her daughter.

"Woah. Hey MM, watch where you're going," Emma joked.

"Sorry honey, I was in my own little world," Mary Margaret smiled tightly.

"Where are you headed?"

"I was just going to run down to the store and pick up some chicken for dinner."

"Oh. Okay. Well, good luck with that, I'll see you in a bit," Emma smiled.

Emma watched her mother climb into David's truck and drive away before opening the door to their apartment. She waved to Henry who was still glued to the TV and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey David," Emma greeted.

"Hey Emma."

Emma opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass. She meandered to the sink to fill it up when she noticed several pieces of chicken thawing in the sink. Mary Margaret had lied.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong honey?" David asked.

"Where was Mary Margaret going? She told me she was going to get chicken for dinner, but we obviously don't need any. So where was she really going?" Emma asked angrily.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"I really don't know, she told me she was going to the store. But if I had to guess, I'd say she was going to see Regina."

"Shit. We should probably go make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"Probably."

Emma grabbed her keys and headed toward the door, "Henry, stay here, we have to take care of something."

Henry glanced from his mother to his grandfather and nodded.

* * *

Mary Margaret parked the truck in front of Regina's mansion and climbed out. She walked up the path like a woman on a mission. She pounded on the door and called Regina's name. The door swung open, revealing a pissed off brunette.

"Miss Blanchard, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from my daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Regina. I don't want you to see her, talk to her, I definitely don't want you to ever touch her again," Mary Margaret said, hands on her hips.

"Well, the last time I checked, you were not my mother, Miss Blanchard. In fact, you're the reason I no longer have a mother. Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your heart out of your chest right now?"

"Your mother was a monster. I did what I had to. And I'll do what I have to do to stop you from corrupting my daughter. You're a monster too. You're just like her."

Emma and David arrived just in time to hear Mary Margaret's words. They were rushing up the path when Regina plunged her hand into Mary Margaret's chest. Her face contorted in agony as Regina pulled her heart from her chest and held it in her hand.

"Regina!"

"Mary Margaret!"

Emma and David shouted simultaneously. Neither of the brunette women looked away.

"Regina, don't do this," Emma said as she reached her mother's side.

"Why not, Miss Swan? Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush your precious mother's heart right now?"

Emma's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She couldn't even form words to argue with the brunette. She'd been so sure they were making progress, that Regina really wanted to change.

"Can't think of any? I can't either," Regina said.

The Charming family watched in horror as she squeezed the red heart in her hand.


	17. Everything to Everyone

Ah, so you all hate cliff-hangers? Haha. I do too! But it seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter.

And now, for the thrilling conclusion...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Really, it owns me more than anything.

* * *

_You put yourself in stupid places_  
_Yes I think you know it's true_  
_Situations where it's easy to look down on you_  
_I think you like to be the victim_  
_I think you like to be in pain_  
_I think you make yourself a victim_  
_Almost every single day_

Everything to Everyone by Everclear

* * *

"_Regina, don't do this," Emma said as she reached her mother's side._

_ "Why not, Miss Swan? Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush your precious mother's heart right now?"_

_ Emma's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She couldn't even form words to argue with the brunette. She'd been so sure they were making progress, that Regina really wanted to change._

_ "Can't think of any? I can't either," Regina said._

_ The Charming family watched in horror as she squeezed the red heart in her hand._

* * *

"Mom! Stop!" Henry's voice echoed across the yard as he sprinted toward his family.

"Henry, I told you to stay at the house," Emma said, trying to stop him from getting to close.

"Mom, don't do this. Don't hurt Mary Margaret. Please," Henry pleaded with his adoptive mother.

Regina's hand loosened it's grip slightly and Mary Margaret slumped into David's arms. Her face softened slightly as she saw the tears gleaming in her son's eyes.

"Henry, I don't want to hurt her, but I have to," Regina tried to explain.

"You don't have to! You never have to hurt anyone," Henry maintained in the way only a child can.

"You don't understand Henry. All I ever wanted was to be happy, to be loved, to have a family. And _she_," Regina gestured to Mary Margaret angrily, "keeps ruining everything."

"If you hurt Mary Margaret, I'll never forgive you," Henry said.

Tears were marking the cheeks of mother and son now. Nobody else knew what to say.

"Regina, you can be happy. I want to help you get better. I want you to spend time with Henry. I don't want to keep you out of his life. I don't want to keep you out of my life," Emma admitted.

"Your mother does. She's worried I'll ruin you, because that's all I am, ruined. I can never make Henry happy because I'm ruined. I'm sorry," Regina said cryptically before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, Mary Margaret's heart still in her hand.

* * *

After getting Mary Margaret back to the apartment and into bed, David and Emma sat down in the kitchen. They were both coming down off the adrenaline high and were feeling thoroughly exhausted. But they couldn't rest. They needed a plan and they needed to find Regina. Emma had sent Henry to his room to finish his homework.

"I can probably track her down, but I don't know what to do once we find her," Emma said.

"We stop her and we get Mary Margaret's heart back," David said simply.

"What do you mean stop her? We're not going to hurt her," Emma exclaimed.

"I will if I have to. She has my wife's heart! She's dangerous, Emma."

"Yes, she could easily destroy us. But you know what, she hasn't. She hasn't even come near us at all. Mary Margaret took the fight to her, and now she's suffering the consequences. Things were going okay. I think I was really getting through to her and now we've just taken a hundred steps back," Emma said angrily.

"That's not fair and you know it Emma. Regina has done terrible things to our family. Your mother was just trying to protect you. She loves you and she doesn't want Regina to hurt you," David replied.

"Oh good, she wants to protect me? Only 28 years too late," Emma snarked.

"We would have been there if it wasn't for Regina, Emma, and you know that," Mary Margaret's voice rang across the apartment.

"Oh please. You can't pin all our problems on Regina, _mother_. Yes, she's done bad things, but right now she wants to stop that and do good. But you have to take responsibility for your actions at some point too. This isn't just some pointless feud against our family. You hurt her first. You keep hurting each other. And it's never going to stop until someone steps up and stops the pain."

"Emma, your mother was a child when she hurt Regina, you can't honestly blame her," David began before Mary Margaret cut him off.

"She's right, David. I started all this when I betrayed Regina's trust. And yes, I was a child, but it took both of us to keep this war going. I fought her for all these years. I killed her mother. I have no excuses for that."

"You were protecting your family," David said.

"And Regina was protecting her heart," Mary Margaret replied.

She sunk into a chair next between David and Emma. Things seemed to be getting more complicated by the second. Emma loved her mother and father but sometimes their simplistic views of good and evil made her want to scream. There was no good versus evil, only a world of gray.

* * *

Regina sat in her vault, staring at Snow White's heart in a box. All those years she'd wasted trying to exact her revenge on the good queen and now she finally her heart. She could control her, she could kill her, she could do whatever she wanted.

But she didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to kill Snow White. She still hated her. She wasn't sure that feeling would ever subside, but she no longer wanted to make her suffer like she had for most of her life. She had done enough.

She couldn't stop staring at the small black mark on the heart in front of her. Good Snow White had blackened her heart by killing Cora out of revenge. And she would have to live with that guilt forever. Just like Regina had to live with the guilt of killing her own father. She couldn't feel guilty over killing Snow White's father though, he had sealed his own fate.

Regina sighed and closed the box. She couldn't stay down here forever. She needed some fresh air. She exited the vault and decided to head into the woods. That way she could remain hidden from the Charming family.

Regina's heels sunk into the soggy forest ground, probably ruining them, but she couldn't find it in herself to care in the slightest. She'd had money, power, nice things, and none of had brought her happiness. None of it had brought her love and fulfillment. None of it could bring Henry back to her.

Then, as if the fates had heard her thoughts, Regina caught sight of the small brown haired boy rushing through the forest, backpack hanging over his shoulders. She didn't see anyone with him nor anyone following him, so Regina quickened her pace to find out where the boy was going.

A few minutes later she found him at the well with a bundle of dynamite and a pack of matches. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of her son with the dangerous objects.

"Henry! What are you doing?"

Henry's head snapped towards his brunette mother, clearly shocked that he'd been discovered. He pulled a match from the box defiantly and held it to the rough strip.

"I'm going to blow up the well and destroy the magic here. If there's no magic, everything will be okay," Henry explained.

"It doesn't work like that, Henry. Now please, put the matches down before you get yourself killed," Regina reasoned.

"No! You're just saying that because you don't want magic to go away! You can't stop me."

Regina frowned as Henry lit the match in his young fingers. Regina waved her hand and the dynamite disappeared before Henry's eyes. His mouth opened and he dropped the match.

"I'm not just saying that. But blowing up the well won't destroy the magic here. You'll only blow up the well and probably get yourself killed trying to do it."

"I just want all the fighting and spells and curses to stop!"

Regina moved towards her son. He allowed her to kneel in front of him and wrap her arms around him. Regina felt his small hands on her back and she smiled.

"I want it all to end too, Henry. It hasn't gotten me anything but pain."

"So you'll give Mary Margaret her heart back?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I will. But we're all going to sit down and have a talk first," Regina said, "Now, lets get back to town, shall we?"

Henry smiled and accepted the outstretched hand. He really had missed Regina's presence. Even when he believed her to be just an Evil Queen, she had always been his mother, the one who comforted him and took care of him. He loved her.

* * *

Emma had just convinced Mary Margaret to take a bath and relax for a bit when there was a knock on the door. She shouted at David that she would get it and headed over. She did not expect to see her son and Regina on the other side.

"Henry? What the hell?"

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Swan. I must say, I'm a bit concerned about your parenting skills at the moment, considering I just found our son in the forest with a bundle of dynamite," Regina explained.

"Dynamite? I mean, kids go through pyro phases, but you've always gotta take it up a notch, eh kid?" Emma joked.

"Miss Swan, Henry could have been killed and you're making jokes."

"Sorry, I…uh, do you want to come in?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to return Henry and extend the offer for a meeting tomorrow. All of us. Let's air our dirty laundry and move past all this violence and hate. I'll return your mother's heart as well," Regina explained.

Emma was dumbfounded. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say.

"A simple 'Okay' would be fine dear. Noon tomorrow, my house," Regina said before turning and walking away.

Emma looked at Henry then shouted at Regina's retreating form, "Okay, noon, see you then!"

Henry could only shake his head at his blonde mother's lack of conversational ability. He winced as Emma punched him in the arm.

"What were you thinking kid? Dynamite? Really? Where did you even get that?"

"The mines. And I wanted to blow up the well and get rid of magic. But mom said it doesn't work like that."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But it'll be okay. Well sort all this stuff out tomorrow," Emma said, trying to sound optimistic.

Henry nodded, hoping that Emma was right. Emma was hoping the same thing.


	18. Demons

Holy crap you guys. Sorry this took so long. I ended up going home for easter, which I had not planned. But anyway, here's chapter 18 before I start my long drive home. Tomorrow, Swan Queen goodness will ensue, just for WitchyLove14 and her demanding reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. If I did there would be less hiatus and more Swan Queen.

* * *

_When your dreams all fail__  
__And the ones we hail__  
__Are the worst of all__  
__And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

Regina paced around her kitchen, wiping nonexistent dirt from the counter for the millionth time. She had awoken just after six and spent the morning making sure her home was spotless. She couldn't have the Charming family here when her housekeeping was sub par. She may not be the mayor or the queen anymore, but she still had a reputation to uphold.

Now her house was spotless and she'd prepared a small snack tray. Regina was wearing one of her mayoral power suits, not a hair out of place. Regina sighed and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, falling into a chair in a very Emma-like way. The Charming family would be there soon and Regina needed to mentally prepare herself.

She was expecting anger and accusations, distrust, the whole gauntlet. She wanted to believe Emma would be on her side but the blonde was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love and Regina was the Evil Queen. Emma was the savior, meant to defeat her.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock told her it was most likely the Charming family. She stood and straightened out her skirt, making sure everything was in place before heading to the foyer to pull open the door.

Emma stood in front of her parents, looking every bit the obnoxious woman who had plowed into Regina's life a year ago. For their part, Snow and David merely looked suspicious. Regina stepped back, allowing the group into her home. She led them to the dining room table.

"Can I offer anyone a drink or some snacks?" Regina asked.

Emma smirked. Regina, ever the gracious hostess, was offering snacks and beverages to her mortal enemies.

"No thanks, I don't enjoy eating poison," Snow replied.

"I'd love some food," Emma countered.

Regina smirked as Snow's jaw dropped. She headed to the kitchen and returned with the snack tray. She set it carefully on the table, closer to Emma than the others. Emma quickly dug in, looking like she hadn't been fed for days. Regina took her seat at the table.

"Well, lets get started. I've called you all here to propose a truce," Regina began.

"A truce? With you? You expect us to believe you suddenly want to be friends," David asked.

"No. I don't want to be friends. But I want to end the fighting. There has been enough death and suffering."

"And we're just supposed to trust you, while you have my wife's heart in a box somewhere," David said angrily.

"I'll give her heart back. In fact, I'll do it right now," Regina said, waving her hand.

A small wooden box appeared on the table before Regina. She opened it and pulled out Snow's heart. Everyone at the table watched, eyes wide. Regina smiled.

"First though, I'd like to speak to Snow alone," Regina stood, "Come dear, we can chat in the study."

Emma watched as her mother steeled herself and followed Regina, throwing a glance at David on her way out. Regina led Snow to the study and gestured to a chair. Regina sat in a chair and crossed her ankles, looking every bit the Queen Snow had known so long ago.

"I will give you your heart back, don't worry," Regina began, "Well, perhaps you should worry."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Snow asked, frowning.

"No dear, merely a warning. See this?" Regina asked, showing Snow the small black mark on her heart.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. That was all you. When you killed my mother out of revenge, you blackened your heart," Regina explained.

"I did that?"

"Yes. You did. And you can never take it back."

"So what? I'm doomed now? I'll become evil just like you?"

"That's really up to you. If you let the darkness consume you, then yes, you could very easily become evil. Like I _was_. But you have a family who loves you and supports you. You have friends. You don't have to let that happen," Regina said truthfully.

Snow's mouth was slightly agape, a look of confusion plastered across her face. The Evil Queen was sitting in her den, giving Snow White advice on how to not turn evil. The past few days had been thoroughly confusing and exhausting.

"This is probably going to hurt," Regina warned.

Snow's eyes snapped up just in time to see Regina's hand plunge into her chest again. She felt warmth spread through her body as her heart settled back into place. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves as Regina moved away and settled back into her chair.

Snow looked at Regina, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I simply want to keep my son happy and stop the bloodshed. And I suppose that's going to have to start with you."

"Regina, I want to believe you, but you have to understand that I can't just forget everything you've done to me and my family. This truce offer isn't suddenly going to make everything better. I can't make everyone like you."

"I don't expect you to. Frankly, I can't see us ever being friends, but for Henry's sake, for…Emma's sake, I would like to try and at least tolerate you," Regina said, eyes trained on the ground.

Snow's face softened at Regina's admission. It was the first time in a long time she felt like she could believe Regina's words. A very long time ago she'd though Regina was someone who cared about her. And a very long time ago, she was probably right. But after decades of lies and betrayal, their broken bonds were most likely irreparable. But the same was not true for her daughter and grandson.

"I'd like to be able to tolerate you," Snow admitted.

A small smile ghosted across Regina's face. If Snow hadn't been staring at her she would have missed it. For a moment, Snow believed things might be okay someday.

"We should probably return to the dining room, lest your dear husband starts believing I've killed you."

Snow nodded and stood. She followed Regina out of the den. She shook her head as she watched her husband and daughter chow down on Regina's delicious snacks. Emma's bottomless stomach was clearly inherited from her father.

"Are you okay?" David asked as Snow sunk back into her chair.

"I'm fine. My heart is back where it belongs," Snow answered, linking her hand with David's.

"So, truce?" Emma said, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

"Yes. I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to, but I want to stop the fighting. All I truly want is to be able to spend time with son," Regina said.

"And why should we trust you with Henry?" David asked.

"Because he's my son. I love him. I would never intentionally harm him."

"And we're just supposed to believe that?" David retorted.

"Regina raised Henry, David. And she did a wonderful job. Henry is smart and curious and well-behaved. He believes in the power of good and love. Regina could have very easily taken Henry anyway. But she didn't. She loves Henry. She just wants him to be happy," Emma interjected.

"I agree with Emma," Snow said.

Father and daughter both stared at the woman, eyes wide with shock. Neither could believe Snow was on Regina's side.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Emma asked.

"I am your mother. And I know what being a mother is like. And I know what being a good mother is like. I was Henry's teacher before I knew he was my grandson, and he never said anything ill of Regina until he found out she was the Evil Queen. She was a good mother to him."

"So what, you're just going to ignore the rest of the stuff she's done to us?" David asked.

"No. I'll never forget what Regina has done to me. But I can't pretend like I'm innocent in all of this. I've done wrong by Regina as well. And it's not going to do us any good to dwell on the past. I'm not saying I'm forgiving or forgetting, but I think it's time to try and move forward," Snow explained.

"I think that all sounds very rational and healthy," Emma agreed.

"So, how do we go about all this truce stuff?" David asked.

"Well, I suppose we stop antagonizing each other. I promise I won't try and hurt Snow or anyone else in this town. In return, I would appreciate it if you'd all stop treating me like a pariah and allow me to see my son. I would also like to be included in decisions that include Henry and his whereabouts," Regina said, looking at Emma.

Emma knew Regina was referring to her illfated trip to New York that had ultimately ended in Cora's death. Emma felt bad, she'd heard what Snow had told Regina when she showed up from David. It certainly wasn't how she should have handled things.

"We should work out some sort of schedule for Henry," David suggested.

"Yes, we should. But I believe that should be sorted out between Miss Swan and myself. You are, after all, his grandparents, not his mother," Regina said, as politely as she could muster.

"Agreed. When it comes to Henry, that's really between me and Regina," Emma said.

"Speaking of you and Regina," Snow began.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Emma warned.

Emma knew what her mother was about to bring up and she knew now what not the time to discuss the complicated relationship, if it could even be called that, that Emma had developed with Regina. That could be saved until later. Much, much later as far as Emma was concerned.

"Fine. I think we're done here then," Snow said, standing.

"Yeah, we should get Henry. I'm sure he's driving Ruby crazy by now," David said.

"Okay. You guys can pick up Henry. Regina and I can sort out a schedule. I'll see you at home later," Emma told her parents.

They nodded. David awkwardly shook Regina's hand, signaling his agreement with the truce. Snow simply offered a small smile before they let themselves out of the mansion. Emma waited until she heard the door close.

"Got anything stronger to drink?"

"Miss Swan, I'm beginning to think you have some sort of alcohol problem," Regina smirked.

"No, it's just a little stressful when all of us get together. I could use something to take the edge off before we get down to business."

Regina nodded. Somehow she doubted the conversation would be solely about their son. Emma seemed all too keen to pry into Regina's life lately and it seemed doubtful she'd stop now.


	19. Few Small Bruises

Okay, so don't get too mad, this isn't super Swan Queen-y. But it does have lots of sharing and all that good stuff. I'm trying not to rush the relationship and make it all sunshine and daisies, but it will be happening soon, I promise! Don't hate me. I love you all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit.

**EDIT**: I'm re-uploading this chapter to fix all the random spaces that showed up when I uploaded this the first time. Hopefully it's easier to read now.

* * *

_Out here on the ledge_  
_I'm not far away from stepping off_  
_I finally picked out my cloud_  
_It's the one over there surrounded by al l that air_

_You reached out your hand_  
_And said "I understand"_  
_So why not come down?_

_Well except for a few small bruises, cut s and scars I'm fine_  
_Oh except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars I'm fine_

Few Small Bruises by Maria Mena

* * *

Emma and Regina sat in silence, sipping their cider, casting glances at each other when they thought they wouldn't be noticed. Finally Emma drained the last remnants of cider out of her glass and looked at Regina. Regina set her glass d own and looked at the blonde expectantly .

"Before we even start talking about Henry, I think there are some other things w e should discuss," Emma started.

"I assumed as much," Regina admitted.

"I really want you to be able to spend time with Henry, but your behavior lately hasn't really instilled a lot of confidence in me," Emma said, looking down.

She didn't want to hurt Regina or make t hings harder but she wanted to share he r feelings and thoughts. She needed Regina to know she was on her side, but she wasn't just going to forgive and forge t. Regina needed to get better, she needed to change, and ignoring all her past mistakes wouldn't help that.

Regina stayed silent so Emma continued, "We need to talk some things out, right here, right now, before we go anywhere near a schedule for Henry."

"Alright, where would you like to start? " Regina asked.

"Well, I did agree to share with you if you shared with me, so let's talk about our childhoods," Emma suggested.

"I'm going to need another drink," Regina said.

Emma nodded and held out her glass. Regina quickly filled them up and handed Emma's glass back to her. Their fingers brushed together and neither woman could ignore the spark they felt.

"I'll start," Emma offered.

Regina silently agreed and leaned back in her chair.

"Okay, so, obviously you know I grew up in foster homes. Some of them were really nice. Some of them weren't. The worst one was the one I left at 16. I had to run away because I knew if I didn't, I wasn't getting out alive. There had bee n a few bad ones before. I'd been hit or gone without food for a while, but this family, I don't know how they even be came foster parents. They both drank. A lot. They'd lock you in a room if you so much as looked at someone the wrong way . If you were late, you got beaten. If you didn't do your chores right, you got beaten. And the worst thing is no one believe d you after a while. Once you've been in the system, you become less and less credible. Every time you complain ed about a family, they wrote it down in your file. And every time the investigation came back with nothing, which they almost always did, you became less believable," Emma explained.

Regina's eyes never left the blonde as s he told her story. She could see the pa i n in Emma's green eyes. Regina was responsible for that pain. She'd cursed her land and sentenced Emma to grow up without her parents. She had stolen Emma' s childhood.

Emma could see the gears turning in Regina's head. A frown fell across her red lips.

"What's going on in your head right now? " Emma asked.

Regina's brown eyes met green ones. She considered denying having any thoughts at the moment, but the blonde quirked an eyebrow and Regina knew it would be in vain.

"I was thinking…how it was my fault that you had such a terrible childhood. If it weren't for me, you would have been raised in a castle with your parents by your side," Regina said.

"I don't know about you, but I can't really see myself in a castle, frilly princess dresses and all that, not really my style," Emma joked.

"Still, I robbed you of loving parents and a stable home, the one thing I always wished for, I stole from you."

"Regina, I'm not going to say I'm totally cool with what happened. But I made peace with my lack of parents a long time ago. Actually having loving parents is just like, a bonus, most of the time anyway. And they made the decision to send m e here alone. Besides, I can't be too mad at any of you because without your curse and my parents sending me through the wardrobe, I wouldn't have Henry. "

"You really are Snow White's daughter," Regina smiled at Emma's confused look, "You just put a positive spin on me cursing an entire land and your parents abandoning you."

"Well, I don't know about a positive spin, I just think your curse wasn't all bad. I mean, you weren't torturing people left and right for 28 years. You gave them homes, jobs, means to survive. You took their memories, but you could have done much worse. I mean, aside from August and I, everyone is still pretty much the same as before. 28 years passed for me , but not for anyone else, Regina ," Emma said, "Don't get me wrong. I still thin k cursing a whole land was pretty shitty and wrong, but I'm just saying, you could have killed them and nobody would have been able to stop you, but you didn't. I don't think you really want to hurt people. I think you just want to be happy and you don't know how."

"I think…you're right. My mother, she was very demanding. She worked very hard as a child and young woman to survive. I don't know the whole story, but I know she was treated like garbage until that vile imp came along and offered her one of his deals. She married a prince and set out to gain power. Her ascension to the throne would have been nearly impossible, so she decided I would be queen. I would have the power. Of course I never wanted any of that. I wanted to ride horses and have parents who were proud of me . And as I grew older, I wanted to be with Daniel."

"Daniel? He was your fiancé, right? Henry mentioned him."

"Yes. I loved Daniel with all of my heart. But my mother didn't approve. He was a stable boy. He couldn't give me power . I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but the first time I met your mother was saving her life. I was out with Daniel in a field when her horse came tearing by. It had gotten spooked and she could barely hold on. I saved her, and I've regretted it every day."

"What? You'd rather let a child die?" Em ma asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if I could. If I could go back, knowing what I know now, would I be able to stand by and let that little girl die," Regina pondered.

"I don't think you could. You may have n o hesitation about attacking her now, don't think you could watch a child die, no matter who she'd grow up to be ."

"I hate her for what she did, but I don' t think I could let her die. Even knowing she got Daniel killed. Though I've been told I should really blame my mother for that," Regina said sadly.

"Well, your mother is the one who actually killed him, but I suppose Snow isn't totally blameless," Emma supplied.

"I miss her. I didn't think I would when I first sent hook to kill her, but when he brought her body back, I missed her. I miss her now. Even after all the horrible things she did, the way she treated me as a child, I still miss her," Regina said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was abused a lot through my years at foster homes, but I can't imagine my real parents treating me like that. At least for me, I knew they didn't care about me because I was just some random kid, but your mother should love you. She should accept you. I'm really sorry you had to deal with all that," Emma said truthfully, taking Regina's hand in her own.

"While your mother was manipulating me into killing my own, she did get one thing right, my mother could never truly love me. She didn't have a heart. She did w hat she thought was best for me, and she loved me in the sense that anyone loves a family member, but she never truly love me. She never loved me beyond obligation."

"That's messed up, Regina. I gave Henry away, but I never stopped loving him. I gave him up because I loved him too much to let him go into the system like I did, even though it meant I would probably never see him again."

"And for that I'm forever grateful. If you hadn't loved him so much, I never would have gotten the chance to love him. Even if he was a bit of a handful as a baby," Regina smiled.

"Tell me about it. I was in labor with that kid forever," Emma laughed.

"Tell me about Henry's birth," Regina requested.

Emma stared at her for a moment, shocked , before she spoke, "Well, I carried hi m to full term. I was ready to pop. I was also ready to do just about anything t o induce labor. He sat on my bladder for a couple months so I had to pee every five seconds, which really isn't all that convenient when you're in prison. My water broke on the way to dinner and I was pissed because I was starving and all they would give me was ice chips. I was in labor for almost a whole day. It was the most uncomfortable 24 hours of my life . I really didn't think I was going to survive. But then they were handing me this little screaming blanket with just a bit of brown hair on his head and I couldn't stop smiling. They only let me hold him for a few minutes, but in that few minutes I fell in love. And that's when I knew I was doing the right thing by giving him up for adoption."

"That was very selfless and savior like of you, Miss Swan."

"Well, yeah, there's that, and there's t he fact that the only think I owned back then was a stolen yellow bug."

"You mean that death trap my son rides a round in is stolen?" Regina exclaimed.

"Uh, sort of, yeah," Emma said sheepishly.

Regina shook her head and took another d rink from the glass she'd abandoned earlier. Emma fiddled with her empty glass for a moment before looking up at Regina.

"Okay, now, I have some serious questions for you," Emma said.

"Were we not being serious before, Miss Swan?"

"You know what I mean, Regina. You were in the hospital not too long ago. You almost killed yourself. And then after that, you cut yourself some more. I can't let you be around Henry when I'm worried that if something goes wrong you're going to try to off yourself," Emma explained.

"So very eloquent, Miss Swan, but I promise those behaviors are done. They were moments of distress where I felt as though I had no other options. You've show n me since then that I do have other options," Regina replied.

Regina felt a twinge of guilt as she said the words. She didn't want to do those things, but she wasn't as confident as she seemed that she was done. But if that was what Emma needed to hear to allow Henry back in her life, that's what she would hear. And who knew, maybe Regina really was done with that sort of behavior.

Emma smiled, "Good. Now, let's talk about a schedule."

Regina returned the smile but her face fell as soon as Emma suggested supervised visits. Regina had cared for Henry for ten years without incident but now she w as subject to supervised visits with her son. This was ridiculous.

"Miss Swan, I think I'm capable of spending time with Henry without supervision , " Regina said coolly.

"Regina, it's not that I don't think you're capable, it's just that, with everything that's happened lately, I'd feel better if I was around. Plus…I'd like to keep talking, getting to know each other better," Emma admitted.

"What, like friends?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Sure, friends, maybe something more."

"More?"

"Yeah, more. I mean, for fucks sake, you've seen me naked, Regina," Emma spewed .

"So, what, now you want to date and get married and be a perfect little family?" Regina asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know. For now, I'd just like to get to know each other, take it slow," Emma suggested.

Regina calmed down, "Fine. I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Good. So, how about we start with dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays? That way w e can all spend some quality time together and you can show off your culinary skills," Emma suggested.

"That would be acceptable, as long as those terms are open to negotiation in the future."

"Of course, well, I suppose I should get home and make sure Henry's done all his homework," Emma said.

Regina nodded. She followed the blonde t o the door and watched as Emma's hips swayed down the path in front of her home. Regina closed the door and leaned against it. She was drained.

She had no idea being good was this much work. But she did want to be good. She just wanted her son back. And for whatever reason, she wanted Emma Swan in her life. And if that meant she had to hide a few things, Regina thought that was okay. As long as she wasn't killing Snow White and harassing the townspeople, Regina was being good.


	20. Just Give Me A Reason

Ah, sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was busy and lazy and I really have no excuse. But, behold, some cute Swan Queen-ness. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

_Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken_  
_Just bent we can learn to love again._  
_Oh, it's in the stars,_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

Just Give Me A Reason by Pink

* * *

Emma and Regina hadn't seen much of each other in days following the truce talks. Emma had been too busy working and shuffling Henry around between school and his new friends' houses. Emma was excited for dinner with Regina tonight. She kept trying to tell herself that she was excited for Henry. She saw how his face lit up that morning at breakfast when she'd reminded him of dinner with his other mother that evening.

However, after telling herself that twenty times before lunch, Emma was beginning to suspect her reasoning wasn't entirely true. Suddenly Emma wondered if she should bring anything, not that there was much she could provide, but she could always stop by Granny's and pick up a pie or something.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found Regina's name. She clicked on it and typed out a quick message to the brunette. Emma sighed and tossed her phone on her messy desk. She'd been doing paperwork for several hours and she really needed a break. She pushed her chair away from her desk and stood. Lunch at Granny's sounded like the perfect excuse to get away from all the paperwork.

Emma shoved her phone in her pocket and headed out the door. It was a warm spring day out, the sun was shining and the grass was green. It felt as if whatever gods were out there were smiling down on Emma today. She made her way to Granny's and pulled the door open, bell ringing above her head.

Ruby was behind the counter, pot of fresh coffee in her hand. She was chatting happily with Belle, who had been released from the hospital a few days ago. Belle was still refusing to go anywhere near Mr. Gold so Ruby had taken it upon herself to care for the young woman. Emma's eyes scanned the diner and fell upon a familiar head of brunette hair. Emma smiled and headed toward her booth.

"Fancy seeing you here," Emma smiled, sitting down across from Regina.

Regina jumped slightly as her head shot up, "Miss Swan, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh please, as if anything could give you a heart attack. You may be ancient, but you're probably the most in shape person in this whole damn town," Emma joked.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Regina asked, dropping her fork into her nearly empty bowl of salad.

"I think so."

"Hey Emma, your usual?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, not this time Rubes, I think I'll try our lovely Mayor's usual."

"Are you feeling okay? You really want a salad?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! Is that a crime? Should I cuff myself?" Emma asked.

"No, I'll be right back with your salad then."

"Will your body be able to function without it's daily allotment of grease, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't live entirely on hamburgers and hot chocolate."

"I see. You don't need to bring anything tonight."

"Huh?"

"I believe you asked me if you should bring anything to dinner tonight via text message earlier. You don't need to bring anything. Just yourself and Henry," Regina responded.

"Oh, okay. What are we having?"

"It's a surprise," Regina smirked.

Ruby appeared with Emma's salad, "What's a surprise?"

"Dinner. Regina won't tell me what we're having tonight," Emma pouted.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Though I suppose that's not saying much since you seem to inhale anything that even resembles food. A trait I'm sorry to say Henry inherited."

"Hey! I will not eat anything! Mary Margaret tried to feed me fish burgers the other day and there was no way I was eating that crap," Emma argued.

"I'm going to tell MM you called her food crap!" Ruby said, laughing.

"Ruby! You wouldn't dare!" Emma cried.

Ruby pulled out her phone and began dialing. Emma leapt up from her table and followed Ruby behind the counter. Ruby pressed the speakerphone button and Emma could hear it ringing. Emma tried to grab the phone from the wolf but Ruby leaned over the counter, holding it out of Emma's reach.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret answered.

"MM!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby no!"

"Emma? Is that you? Ruby, what's going on?"

"Emma said," Ruby started.

Emma clamped her hand over Ruby's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

"Emma didn't say anything," Emma shouted at the phone.

"Emma? What is going on? Where are you?"

While Emma was distracted Ruby sunk her teeth into Emma's hand and Emma ripped it away. Ruby gave a small cheer of victory and turned back towards the phone. But suddenly the phone was no longer in Ruby's hand. Emma and Ruby watched in horror as Regina dangled the phone in front of them before pressing the speaker button off and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello? Miss Blanchard. I believe Miss Lucas was attempting to rat out your daughter for calling your fish burgers disgusting. Yes. That was all. I'll be sure to let them know," Regina said before hanging the phone up and handing it back to Ruby.

Emma and Ruby could only stare, mouths open, eyes wide.

"Miss Blanchard would like me to inform you that you're both grounded," Regina said, smirking, before turning and returning to her booth.

Emma and Ruby looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were both leaning on the counter, as if they couldn't support themselves through the laughter. Then Granny appeared from the kitchen and scolded Emma for being behind the counter and Ruby for slacking off at work. When they both looked sufficiently ashamed Granny disappeared back to the kitchen. Emma slunk back to the booth she'd been sharing with Regina while Ruby went to refill some coffee cups.

"Did Mary Margaret really ground me?" Emma asked.

"Yes, though I'm not sure she has much authority as you're almost thirty," Regina replied.

"Hey! I'm only twenty-eight!" Emma exclaimed.

"Exactly. Almost thirty."

"And exactly how old are you, your majesty?" Emma shot back.

"A lady never reveals her age," Regina replied smugly.

"Whatever, grandma."

"Well, that's disturbing," Ruby said, appearing back at the table.

"Yeah, ew," Emma agreed.

"Luckily I'm only technically your step-grandmother, otherwise some of the things we've done are especially wrong," Regina winked, standing.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked.

If there was one thing the brunette waitress loved, it was gossip. Especially when that gossip involved the strange relationship between the savior and the evil queen. Regina simply grabbed her purse, dropped some money on the table and strode toward the door.

"See you at 5, Miss Swan. Don't be late."

Ruby slid into Regina's seat and waved Belle over. Emma had started munching on her salad, making a face every couple of bites. Belle giggled as she watched Emma's nose crinkle up at the taste of Regina's usual salad.

"So, uh, care to elaborate on those things you've done with Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Do I have to?" Emma sighed.

"You probably should, otherwise she'll just keep bugging you," Belle offered.

"Fine. Um, Regina and I…havesortofbeensleepingtogether."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Ruby shouted, drawing the attention of every single patron in the diner.

"Ruby! Keep it down!" Emma smacked her friend's arm.

"Sorry," Ruby said, turning toward the diner, "Nothing to see here people, back to your meals."

Ruby leaned across the table as much as she could and Belle followed, curious about the relationship between the sheriff and former mayor. Emma dropped her fork and sighed again. She scrunched face up like she was in pain before leaning forward as well.

"Regina and I slept together. Twice," Emma repeated.

"Holy shit, Em. So are you like, dating now?" Ruby asked.

"No! I don't know what we're doing. Sometimes I think we're really getting along and maybe we could be friends or something, and then suddenly she's tossing me out of her house and stealing my mother's heart."

"She took MM's heart!"

"She gave it back," Emma said.

"You sure like complicated, girl," Ruby said, smiling at her blonde friend.

"I guess. I just don't know what to do. I want to take things slow and get to know her, but I also have this urge just grab her and kiss the crap out of her all the time," Emma said, head dropping to the table.

"You should ask her out," Belle suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Belle!" Ruby agreed.

"Ask her out? She'd probably laugh in my face."

"Well, you said you want to get to know her better, isn't that the purpose of dates?" Belle said.

"Yeah, I guess," Emma sighed.

"So, ask her out!" Ruby smiled.

* * *

Emma shifted nervously as she waited outside Regina's door. Henry eyed her suspiciously as she wrung her hands together. The door was pulled open, revealing Regina dressed in a pencil skirt and deep purple blouse. It was cut low across her chest but not indecently so.

Emma smiled as her son bounded into the familiar house happily. Emma slipped past Regina who was leaning against the open door. The smell of delicious food wafted through the house and Emma's taste buds started watered. Sometimes she thought Regina may have missed her calling as a chef.

"Are you going to tell me what we're having now?" Emma asked as the headed to the kitchen.

"I suppose I can let the secret out now. I made lasagna, garlic bread and a salad," Regina said, smiling.

Emma smiled and did a small fist pump, "Yes! Your lasagna is the best."

"I'm glad you think so. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes, you can help set the table," Regina said, gesturing to the plates set out on the counter.

Emma happily grabbed the plates and silverware and arranged them on the table. She could hear her son watching cartoons in the living room and Regina bustling around in the kitchen. Emma was suddenly struck by how very domestic this scene was. To any casual observer, they would seem like a happy family. Emma was also shocked at how happy that thought made her.

She'd never seen herself as someone who would settle down with a partner and kids, especially after she'd been betrayed by Neal and given Henry up for adoption. The family life didn't seem to be her path. But now, she was sure nothing would make her happier.

"Miss Swan, how long does it take to set a table?" Regina called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Emma said, reappearing in the kitchen.

"Silverware too shiny for you?"

"Oh, you think you're hilarious, right?" Emma joked, lightly bumping Regina with her hip.

Regina smirked and grabbed the oven mitts on the counter and slipped them onto her hands. Emma stepped back and watched Regina pull the lasagna from the oven, taking a moment to appreciate the curve of her backside as she bent over.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" Regina smirked as set the pan on top of the stove.

"Huh?" Emma attempted to pretend she hadn't just been caught staring at the former Mayor's assets.

"Close your mouth dear, it's time for dinner."

Emma stood dumfounded in the kitchen for a moment before coming to her senses. By the time she made her way to the table Regina had fetched Henry from the living room and was dishing food onto his plate. Emma smiled as her son dug into the hot lasagna as soon as his plate was placed in front of him. He'd certainly gotten her appetite.

Dinner passed by smoothly, Henry happily chatted about school and his new friends while Emma and Regina listened attentively. Emma was happy Regina had instilled the importance of school into the young boy. Emma had never been a fan of school, though she wasn't unintelligent. Henry was smart and interested in school.

Once they had finished up dinner, Emma and Regina cleared the dishes while Henry went to pick a movie. At some point it had been suggested and neither woman could think of a reason they couldn't watch a movie together. Emma smiled as Regina washed the dishes and she dried them off. In quiet moments like this, she couldn't fathom a reason they couldn't make a relationship work.

"Is there something you find amusing, Miss Swan?"

Emma quickly shook her head, "No, uh, just thinking about something."

"Hmm, I wasn't entirely sure you knew how. I suppose you really do learn something new every day," Regina teased.

Emma smiled and stuck her hand under the running water and flicked it at Regina. The shriek that erupted from the brunette was unlike anything Emma had ever heard come from the woman. Emma saw the fault in her plan when Regina headed toward the sink and thrust her hand under the water. Emma squealed as she was hit with a handful of water. It soaked the front of her t-shirt and dripped on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked from the doorway.

"Uh, the dishes?" Emma replied.

"Did you pick a movie?" Regina asked.

"Uh, yeah," Henry replied, staring at his mothers.

"Good, let's watch it then. I can finish the dishes later. Alone."

"Okay!" Henry said excitedly, heading back to the living room.

Henry positioned himself on the floor, lying on his stomach. Regina and Emma sat on the couch, both nearer to the middle than they'd like to admit. Henry clicked the play button on the remote and both women settled into the couch as the Avengers began to play on the TV screen.

Emma pulled her feet up on the couch and relaxed as she watched the events play out on the screen. Her hand was resting on the middle cushion, mere inches from Regina's. Part of her wanted to reach out and take the brunette's hand but she wasn't sure how Regina would react. Emma was saved from making a decision when Regina's fingers bumped into hers in a manner that was clearly no accident. Emma kept her eyes glued to the screen but turned her hand over and slid it under Regina's. She smiled as Regina's fingers laced together with hers.

Henry was asleep before the credits rolled, his head resting on his folded arms. Emma smiled as she watched the rise and fall of her son's back. She'd loved him from the first moment she saw him and she'd spent ten years imagining how happy he would be with his new family, a family that could love him and take care of him in ways she couldn't.

After he'd shown up on her doorstep, Emma had worried she'd made the wrong decision. She'd worried he'd ended up somewhere horrible with parents who neglected him or abused him. But then she'd met Regina. She'd seen how fiercely the woman fought for her son. Even after she'd broken the curse, Emma knew Regina's love for Henry was true. If there was one thing Emma could count on, it was Regina's love for their son.

The TV had returned to the title screen when Emma turned toward Regina, their fingers still laced together. Regina tilted her head toward the blonde.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm just going to do this," Emma began, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Regina just stared at the blonde, mouth agape. Emma fidgeted on the couch, nervous in the silence.

"Um, it's cool if you don't want to…" Emma offered.

"No I.." Regina began.

Emma's face fell and she pulled her hand away from Regina's. She stood and sighed.

"Okay, I guess I'll just get out of your hair then," Emma said.

"Miss Swan, wait. That's not what I meant. I would like very much to go on a date with you," Regina said, hurrying across the room to Emma.

"Oh," Emma smiled, "Okay then."

"I know we discussed taking this slow, but I think we're already a bit far gone for that," Regina said.

"Yeah," Emma replied, her mind wandering to the feeling of the former mayor's skin beneath her hands.

"Miss Swan," Regina smirked knowingly.

"Sorry. How does Friday night sound? Henry is spending the night over at his friend's house so we won't have to worry about him," Emma suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Regina replied.

Emma's eyes lit up. A small smile graced Regina's lips and Emma felt warmth swell up in her body. Sometimes she really thought that everything was going to work out and maybe, just maybe, they could all have their happy endings.


	21. Heart Like Mine

Holy shit, you guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I had to drive a total of 12 hours this weekend to spend time with a friend for her birthday (and her twin sister who passed away last summer's birthday) it was good and depressing, you know, one of those things where you're really happy to see your friends and do stuff, but there's also this really sad aura around the whole thing. Anyway, here's chapter 21.

Yes! Our lovely ladies get some happy times. But don't worry, more drama is on it's way. But I'll let them have some happiness first.

* * *

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama_  
_I ain't the kind to wear no ring_  
_Somehow I always get stronger_  
_When I'm on my second drink_

_Even though I hate to admit it_  
_Sometimes I smoke cigarettes_  
_The Christian folks say I should quit it_  
_And I just smile and say "God Bless"_

Heart Like Mine by Miranda Lambert

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon that it fully hit Emma that she'd asked Regina Mills out on a date. And now would have to plan said date. She was halfway through a stack of paper work and in desperate need of some more coffee when the thought struck her. Emma panicked for a moment before calming down and deciding to head to Granny's and hopefully kill two birds with one stone.

The diner was fairly empty since it was the middle of the afternoon. Most people had already had their lunch and returned to work or life or whatever else there was to do in Storybrooke. Ruby was leaning against the counter talking to Belle, who was sipping a chocolate milkshake. Both women looked entirely engrossed in their conversation.

"Good, you're both here," Emma said, sitting next to Belle.

"What's up, Em?" Ruby asked.

"Well, since you guys got me into this date with Regina, you can help me figure out what the hell to do on it."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we didn't get you into anything," Ruby shot back.

"But we'd be happy to help," Belle added.

"Thanks guys. I have no idea what to do. I mean, I've never really dated much to begin with, let alone dated someone like Regina Mills," Emma sighed.

"Well, you could go classic, dinner, dancing, that sort of thing," Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, I thought about that. But I don't know if it would be such a good idea since a lot of the town still hates her. I'm thinking something a bit more private."

"Cook her dinner?" Belle suggested.

"Oh, Belle, never let Emma near any sort of kitchen utensils if you want to escape with your life," Ruby giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Emma argued.

"Mary Margaret's singed curtains beg to differ," Ruby shot back.

Suddenly Belle's face lit up, "The carnival!"

"The carnival?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah! The carnival, that would be perfect!" Ruby smiled at Belle.

"What carnival?" Emma asked.

"Jeez, Em, for someone who is supposed to be the sheriff and know what's going around here you sure are oblivious," Ruby jokes.

"The nuns are hosting a fundraiser carnival for the orphanage," Belle explained, "Ruby and I are planning on going."

"Oh," Emma replied, finally recalling a meeting about such a carnival a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, it would be perfect, lots of activities and food so you don't have to cook, plus it's more public, so none of the pressure of a fancy dinner or something," Ruby said happily.

"That sounds like an awesome idea guys, I think it will be perfect," Emma smiled, "Now, how about some food?"

Ruby and Belle laughed as Emma's stomach growled. Ruby headed off to fix Emma a burger while the blonde chatted happily with Belle about the carnival attractions. Belle had never been to a carnival and Emma was willing to wager that Regina hadn't either.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Emma made it home in time for dinner with her family. Mary Margaret had been receptive to the idea of Emma and Henry's dinners with Regina, though she still wasn't entirely happy with the arrangement. However her conversation with Regina seemed to put things in perspective and there had been no more arguments.

"Mom, look what happened at school today!" Henry cried as soon as Emma opened the door.

Emma looked at her son, extending his leg. There were matching scrapes on his knees as wells a few other marks. They appeared to have been cleaned up and taken care of so Emma wasn't too worried.

"What happened kid?" Emma asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"We were playing kickball at recess and I got on base," Henry started excitedly.

Emma smiled. Her son wasn't the most coordinated of children, a trait he'd likely inherited from her. Naturally, his clumsiness meant he didn't excel at sports. Getting on base was a big achievement for the boy.

"And then Joanne kicked the ball really far, and I was turning to head towards third base when Tommy tripped me!" Henry finished, his little arms crossed angrily.

"On purpose?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! He's mad at me he likes Hannah, but Hannah likes me," Henry explained.

"Don't worry Emma, the recess monitor saw the whole thing. She had a chat with Tommy and he apologized," Mary Margaret explained from the kitchen.

"Good. You should never hurt someone on purpose, right kid," Emma said, ruffling Henry's brown hair.

"Right," Henry smiled at his blonde mother.

Mary Margaret announced that dinner was ready and mother and son raced to the kitchen. Mary Margaret smiled as they both loaded up their plates and sat at the worn table. David appeared and kissed his wife on the cheek before loading his plate up and joining the rest of the family.

"How was work, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Boring. I'm almost caught up on my paperwork though. It's about time for another disaster," Emma joked.

"Don't jinks us!" Henry cried.

"Yeah, Em, never say things like that in a place like this," David smiled.

The four shared a laugh and Henry launched into a story about his plans for the weekend with his friends. They were all going to have pizza and go to the carnival and stay up really late telling scary stories. Emma smiled at the genuine happiness on the boy's face.

"Speaking of the carnival, since David's going to be patrolling, would you like to go to the carnival with me Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma's face reddened, "Oh, uh, I can't. I'm kind of going with…a date."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"A date named Regina," Mary Margaret asked.

"Fine. Yes, I'm taking Regina on a date to the carnival," Emma said.

Mary Margaret sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing Emma."

After that they let the matter drop and finished dinner in relative silence aside from a few stories from Henry. After everyone had finished, Emma helped her mother clear the plates and start the dishes.

"Look, I know you aren't exactly thrilled about the idea of me and Regina, and I totally understand why, but I like her, and this is about me and Regina and Henry," Emma said.

"So what? I'm not allowed to say if I think you're making a mistake?" Mary Margaret said, frowning.

"No, you can think whatever you want, but at some point, you're going to have to stop trying to keep me away from her. I know you don't see it as much, but she's trying really hard to change and at some point, we all just need to stop holding grudges," Emma sighed.

"Emma, I know you want to think we can all be some big happy family for Henry, but that woman tried to kill me. She cursed me. She cursed all of us. It's not that easy to forgive and forget."

"Look, we've all done things we regret. You're not totally innocent in all this. I love you, but you've done some things you wish you hadn't and so has Regina. Look, I could still hate you guys for sending me through that wardrobe. Even though it was for the greater good, I was still just a baby, alone in the world. I mean, I could have just as easily died on the side of that road. But being angry at you guys isn't going to change anything."

Mary Margaret sighed. It was clear she wasn't getting through to Emma any time soon. Her daughter was stubborn, just like her husband. The pair finished the dishes in silence.

When Emma returned to her room she noticed the light on her phone was flashing, indicating a message. Emma smiled when she saw the name Regina on her phone. She clicked on the message and quickly scanned it. It was short and simple.

"Come over after you put Henry to bed."

Emma looked at a clock and sighed. It was just past six, Henry wouldn't be going to bed for another two hours. Maybe she could knock him out earlier with a movie. She headed back to the living room where Henry and David were engaged in some sort of epic battle on the young boy's Xbox. Mary Margaret was reading a book.

Emma sat down on the couch and looked at her family. Even though she didn't see eye to eye with her parents when it came to Regina, Emma had faith that they could work through it. Maybe it was the effects of knowing she was a Charming, but Emma was finally feeling like everything in her life might be okay.

It turned out to be closer to three hours before Emma finally got her son settled into bed. David and Mary Margaret were cuddled on the couch watching TV when Emma snuck out of the apartment. She didn't want to lie to her parents, but she wasn't in the mood for any sort of discussions or arguments.

Emma managed to keep her speed just above the legal limit on her way to Mifflin Street. She parked her car and headed up the now familiar path to the front door. Emma had barely raised her hand to knock when the door swung open.

"What took so long?" Regina asked.

She was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top that clung to her curves in just the right way. Emma had to stop herself from peeling it from the former mayor's body right in the entryway.

"Henry didn't want to go to bed."

"Children never want to go to bed. That's why they need parents to make them do what's right."

"Hey. I'm trying, okay. This mom stuff is still new to me."

Regina smiled slightly at the sincere frustration on Emma's face. The blonde really was trying, but sometimes it was all to clear that Emma Swan barely knew how to take care of herself, let alone an eleven year old boy. Regina led her through the house to the back yard, where a blanket was lying on the ground with a bottle of wine next to it.

"Hey, our date isn't until Friday," Emma protested.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Swan. This isn't a date. I simply thought we should enjoy this lovely evening," Regina explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Speaking of our date, what are we doing?"

"Uh, it's a surprise," Emma said.

"Well then, what sort of clothing should I wear?"

"Casual, like, me casual, not you casual," Emma clarified.

Regina smiled at the blonde and poured them each a glass of wine. They laid back on the blanket and stared up at the stars, hands barely touching. It was Emma who moved her hand first this time, carefully lacing their fingers together. Emma tried to remember the names of various constellations while Regina simply enjoyed the view.

The sky was the one thing that never changed from world to world. It was always the same bluish-black sky with yellow dots. It was her comfort when everything else seemed to be changing around her.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Emma asked.

"Cygnus," Regina answered without thinking.

Emma turned her head toward the brunette and let out a small chuckle. Of course Regina's favorite constellation was Cygnus, the swan. Regina's face reddened as she realized her admission.

"Mine's Centaurus, because Centaurs are awesome," Emma explained, "And there's no Evil Queen constellation."

Regina smiled and brushed her thumb across the back of Emma's hand. It was nice to have a quiet moment between them without any fighting or accusations or deep thoughts. Just a simple, quiet moment.

Emma's eyes narrowed as Regina rubbed her arm against her sweatpants as thought it was bothering her. She quickly pulled her hand away and sat up. Regina looked at Emma, confusion on her face.

"Let me see your arm," Emma requested.

"What? Why?" Regina questioned.

"Just let me see it," Emma said again.

Regina lifted her arm up and Emma looked down. There were no new marks, only the first ones, scabbing over, and most likely itchy. That's why Regina had been rubbing her arm against her sweatpants.

Emma released the brunette's arm sheepishly, "Sorry, I…"

"You thought I hurt myself again," Regina stated.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I was just worried," Emma fumbled.

"It's okay. I understand," Regina said, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't want to think that, but sometimes, I just get worried and you know, I just care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Emma said.

Regina didn't reply, she simply wound her fingers back through Emma's and laid back on the blanket. Emma followed, lying on her side, facing the brunette. Times like this, Emma was certain everything was going to be okay.


	22. Hey Girl

Holy crap I need to sleep. Well, really, I need to do the dishes, but considering that it's 2 in the morning, I think it'll have to wait until tomorrow night. Anyway, here's chapter twenty-two.

* * *

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse_  
_And I've got designs on lighting you up_  
_And setting you off, and watching you burn for me._

_The world lives for the weekends_  
_Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them_  
_Without a rhyme to divide what is theirs And what is mine_

Hey Girl by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

Thursday night's dinner had been a simple and calm affair. Henry had regaled his mothers with stories about his day and his friends, as well as a few more things they'd cooked up to do at the slumber party. Emma was just grateful they weren't old enough to think of panty raids or things like that. Henry had passed out on the floor when Emma thought of that. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Regina asked, noticing Emma shiver.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking how glad I am that Henry and his friends aren't old enough to know about panty raids, otherwise I'd be a little more nervous about this slumber party," Emma explained.

"Panty raid?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, panty raid. You've never heard of a panty raid?"

"No, I assure you I haven't."

"Well, usually teenage boys sneak into teenage girls room and steal their underwear," Emma explained.

"That sounds positively disgusting."

"Yeah, pretty much. But it's fun when you're the one stealing panties," Emma said.

"And yet again, you've managed to remind me that you have the mentality of a fourteen year old boy," Regina smirked.

"Yup, that's me. And guess what, panty raid!" Emma cried before launching herself off the couch and racing up the stairs.

"Miss Swan, you keep your grubby hands away from my undergarments!" Regina shouted as she followed Emma up the stairs.

Regina caught Emma just past the threshold of her bedroom. She grabbed the blonde by her waist and they both tumbled to the ground loudly. Emma shrieked loudly as the brunette toppled down on top of her. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Regina's face, as though she hadn't been the one to tackle Emma.

"If you want something to laugh about I'll happily oblige, Miss Swan," Regina said.

She mercilessly tickled the blonde as the writhed and screamed beneath Regina.

"Stop! Regina, stop! I can't take it!" Emma cried.

"Mom! I'll help you!" Henry cried from the doorway.

Emma watched in horror as the small boy leapt forward and immediately began tickling his brunette mother. Regina rolled off Emma and tried to hold Henry at bay. Finally he pulled away. Emma and Regina shared a quick look before leaping forward and teaming up on the boy.

"Moms! Stop it! I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"Eww," Emma said.

Henry panted as his mothers moved away from him. Emma unconsciously laced her fingers with Regina's as they all sat on the floor of the brunette's bedroom. As Henry recovered he noticed their hands. Emma watched as her son's face crinkled up and she followed his eye line to their hands.

"Why are you holding hands?" Henry asked.

Emma and Regina looked at each other for a moment. Regina just smiled at the blonde. She knew her son was far too smart to let their budding relationship fly under the radar for long. Emma looked like a bit of a deer in head lights so Regina looked at their son.

"Henry, I know a lot of things have been very confusing and complicated lately, and I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I've been trying to do better and Emma has been helping me," Regina started.

"I know mom, I know you're not bad anymore," Henry said.

"Well, lately Emma and I have been spending a lot of time together and we've realized we have feelings for each other," Regina explained.

"So, like, you're dating?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm taking your mom on our first date tomorrow night," Emma replied, finally recovering.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Apparently it's a surprise," Regina answered.

Emma laughed as Henry yawned. It was getting late and Henry had school in the morning. The blonde pulled herself off the floor then helped Regina up. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"We should get going. I need to get the kid in bed so he'll be all rested for school tomorrow," Emma said.

"Yes. Henry needs to keep his grades up," Regina agreed.

"Are you guys going to make out now?" Henry asked from the floor.

Emma and Regina jumped apart, causing their son to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Do I need to tickle you again," Emma asked, leaning toward the boy.

"No! No more tickling!" Henry cried.

"Alright, well, go get your shoes on kid, you need to get to bed," Emma instructed.

Henry nodded and raced down the stairs. Emma turned back toward Regina. She looked beautiful, even with mussed hair from rolling around the floor. She had half a smile on her face, hands on her hips. It was a sight Emma could get used to.

"I had a good time tonight, even though you tackled me," Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist again.

"Well dear, perhaps you should stay away from underwear drawer," Regina smirked.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," Emma said.

"I can't wait to see what you've planned."

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the brunette's bedroom. Regina followed and hugged her son goodbye, waving to the pair as they headed back to Emma's yellow death trap.

* * *

Emma awoke before the sun rose the next morning. She was so excited about her date that evening that she'd barely been able to sleep. Slipping out of bed, Emma decided to take a quick shower and prepare breakfast for her family. Breakfast food was the one thing that Emma excelled at cooking.

Emma made quick work of showering and dressing before heading to the kitchen to decide what to make. After rummaging through the fridge and cupboards, she decided on omelets, bacon and toast. Emma quickly chopped up some veggies to put in the omelets and dumped it all in the skillet.

"Emma?" came her mother's sleepy voice.

"Yeah, MM?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too wired up, so I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone and give you a break," Emma explained.

"Thanks, sweetie. Are you nervous about tonight?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat down at the table.

"Kind of, I mean, what if Regina hates carnivals or something?" Emma asked.

"Well, I can't think of any traumatic events that happened at carnivals in our past, so I think you're safe there," Mary Margaret laughed.

"That's good."

Henry and David trudged into the kitchen just as Emma flipped the final omelet onto a plate.

"What's up family? I made breakfast," Emma said happily.

"You're way too happy for this early, mom," Henry groaned.

Regina may have raised the boy but he definitely inherited Emma's sleeping habits and appetite. Emma ruffled his hair and set a plate in front of him before grabbing a glass of orange juice for Henry and cup of coffee for herself.

"Mmm, this is great Emma," David said happily munching on his bacon.

"Thanks, I can usually make breakfast without starting any fires," Emma laughed.

They ate breakfast and chatted casually about their plans for the day. Emma took Henry to school and headed to the sheriff station where David was waiting with a mountain of paperwork. They spent most of the day filling out reports and trying to perfect their paper airplanes.

It wasn't until she dropped Henry off at his friend's house that Emma realized she had no idea what she was going to wear on her date. Across town Regina was thinking the same thing.

There were outfits tossed all around the brunette's usually tidy room. Emma had said casual, so it was easy to eliminate some items. But she was having trouble deciding on a top to go with her best jeans. She had narrowed it down to three tops. One was a striped tank top with blue, orange and white stripes. One was a simple black t-shirt. And the third option was a gauzy white tank top that flowed around her body.

Regina had never had the opportunity to wear that particular top so after a few minutes more deliberating, she quickly slipped it over her head. It was a stark contrast to her dark hair, but that just made it look better. Regina headed to the bathroom and applied some light make up and some perfume.

Emma would be arriving in just under half an hour. Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but she was also very excited to see what the blonde had in store for her. Regina grabbed her sandals and headed downstairs to wait.

Emma was tearing through her closet as Mary Margaret leaned against the door frame and watched.

"Ugh, why didn't I think about this sooner! I have nothing to wear!" Emma cried.

"I could lend you something," Mary Margaret offered.

"Uh, no offense, but we don't really have the same style."

"Fine, but you don't have much time if you're picking her up at seven."

Emma had begun digging through a few boxes she had yet to unpack when she gasped. Mary Margaret stepped into Emma's room to see what was going on. Emma was holding up a plaid shirt that was slightly worn.

"It's my lucky shirt!" Emma said happily.

"Um, okay."

Mary Margaret watched as Emma pulled the plaid shirt on over the MC5 t-shirt she was wearing. Emma surveyed herself in the mirror hanging on her wall. She smiled and turned toward her mother.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look adorable, now go fix your hair and get out of here," Mary Margaret said.

Emma rushed into the bathroom and straightened out her hair, put on some mascara and eyeliner and headed back out. Mary Margaret had moved to the kitchen with David. They watched as Emma pulled on her boots and grabbed her keys. For a moment, they felt like parents watching their daughter go on her first date.

"Good luck honey," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it," Emma said, heading out the door.

* * *

**So, this one's a little short, but next time, THE DATE! Ooooh, ahhh. Yeah. It's going to be awesome.**


	23. First Date

So, uh, I pretty much had to use this song. Hope you like the First Date.

* * *

In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

First Date by Blink-182

* * *

Emma stepped out of her car and adjusted her clothes before heading up the path to Regina's house. Clutched in her hand was a small bouquet of wildflowers from the flower shop. Emma reached the door in a matter of seconds but didn't knock right away. She took a few moments to calm her nerves before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later Regina opened the door. Emma guessed by her speedy appearance that she'd been waiting in the foyer for the blonde to knock. Emma took in Regina's appearance and smiled. Her flowing white shirt and jeans made her look much more like a happy young woman and less like the stern mayor Emma had first met in Storybrook.

"Wow, you look amazing," Emma managed.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," Regina replied.

Emma stood stunned in the doorway for a moment before remembering the flowers, "Oh, here, these are for you."

Regina accepted the flowers and brought them up to her nose, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Just let me put them in some water and we can head out."

Emma stepped inside and closed the door. Regina headed to the kitchen to procure a vase. Emma watched as the brunette inhaled the scent of the flowers again as she placed them in the vase. The smile on her face made the butterflies in Emma's stomach do somersaults.

After a few minor protests, both women were buckled into Emma's bug and on their way. The windows were rolled down, the wind winding through blonde curls and brunette locks. It was a warm spring evening and neither woman could stop smiling.

"I have to admit, I've spent the day wondering where we're going," Regina said as Emma wound through the small town.

"We're almost there," Emma replied.

They rounded a corner on the edge of town and Emma heard Regina gasp as she saw the lights of the carnival ahead. Emma looked over at Regina and smiled at the excited look on her face. Sometimes it was so hard to find the woman that had cursed a land that Emma almost forgot that part of her existed at all.

Emma quickly found a spot to park and rushed around the car to open Regina's door. The brunette took Emma's hand happily and they headed for the entrance of the carnival. Regina stared in awe of all the lights and noises surrounding her. She'd seen carnivals on TV but had never been to one in real life.

"So, what do you want to do first? There food, games, and rides," Emma said happily.

"Hmm, let's get something to eat and we can walk around while we eat and decide what to do next," Regina said, knowing her blonde companion would be hungry.

"Sounds good," Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand.

Regina let the blonde pull her toward a row of food stands. After scoping them all out, and a few complaints from Regina about the amount of grease used in the food preparation, Emma and Regina we're both chowing down on corndogs. They wandered through the carnival with their hands linked.

A few people dared to stare at the entwined hands of the former Mayor and the Sheriff but a warning glare from Emma deterred any comments. After finishing their greasy meal Regina decided she wanted to play a few games first and let her food digest before trying out any of the flashing, whirling rides.

They waited in line for the dart throw and Emma handed over a few dollars when they reached the front of the line. She handed half the darts to Regina and kept half for herself.

"Is this the part of the date where you win me some sort of large stuffed animal," Regina asked.

"Naturally, I have to show off my athletic abilities and win you over," Emma joked.

"I'm not sure throwing darts qualifies as athletics, dear," Regina said as Emma took aim.

Emma first dart missed the balloons and stuck in the cork backboard. Regina laughed as Emma swore and lined up her shot again. When Emma was done she'd only managed to hit one balloon out of her five tries.

"Damn, apparently I'm only good at darts when I have a few beers in me," Emma laughed.

Regina simply smiled and took aim. Emma watched as the dart sailed straight into a balloon, which popped loudly. Five shots later, it was Regina who had won a stuffed animal for Emma.

"How did you get so good at darts? Don't tell me you spent a lot time in the Rabbit Hole with Leroy."

"No, I dare say I've only been in that dreadful establishment once. However, I am quite skilled in archery, which helps my aim," Regina explained.

"That makes sense. What's next? Knock the bottles over? Dunk Ruby? Ruby! Let's dunk Ruby!" Emma said excitedly as she noticed her brunette friend in the dunk tank.

Ruby was already dripping when Emma and Regina made it to the front of the line. Belle was standing near by, laughing every time Ruby was dunked into the water. Emma stepped up first and handily dunked the wolf into the water.

"You're going to pay for that Em!" Ruby shouted as she popped out of the water.

Emma simply laughed along with Belle. Regina moved forward to take her turn. She pulled her arm back awkward and tossed the ball in a slow arc that fell short of the target. Emma couldn't help the snort that escaped at Regina's awful throw.

"Let me guess, never thrown a baseball?" Emma asked, laughing.

"Well, Henry's not really an athletic child. I've never had a reason," Regina explained.

"Here, let me show you," Emma said, handing over the money for another throw.

She handed Regina the ball then set to work positioning her body. She showed Regina how to follow through her throw, when to release the ball and how to use her body to add more power. Then Emma stepped back to watch as Regina took another turn.

The ball sailed through the air again. It missed the target, but it did his the tarp just below it. Emma cheered and Ruby smiled, happy she wasn't going into the chilled water again.

"Okay, so baseball isn't your thing, but that was a pretty good throw," Emma said happily.

"You're a good teacher. Perhaps you could teach Henry some time. Being on a team may help him be more social," Regina said, smiling.

"Yeah, plus, you know, exercise is always good. So, more games or are you ready for some rides?"

"I think I'd like to try a ride," Regina replied.

Emma grabbed her hand and headed toward the ticket booth. She bought an obscene amount of tickets so they could try out all the rides together. Emma figured Regina would want to star easy so she headed for the teacups. But Regina had other ideas. She pulled the blonde toward some sort of ride that was spinning and flipping upside down.

"Uh, Regina, are you sure you want to start with this ride?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan, you should know by now that I don't do anything halfway," Regina smirked.

"Well alright then."

Emma handed over their tickets and followed Regina to the seats. Emma glanced nervously at the brunette as the bars lowered, locking them into their seats. Regina looked perfectly calm and collected. Emma swallowed nervously as the ride operator pressed the start button.

The ride began to spin in a circle before it slowly tilted until the entire ride was spinning sideways. Emma was holding it together until they tilted more and she slid up in her seat. The shoulder bars were holding her in place but Emma couldn't stop the scream that ripped from her body as they spun.

After what seemed like forever the ride slowly came to a stop. Emma's blonde hair was a mess after all the spinning. As they got off the ride Emma noticed Regina's hair still looked perfect. The blonde briefly wondered how much hair spray the woman used. Emma was just about to reach forward and touch her hair when Regina spun around and smiled.

"That was so much fun!" Regina cried.

"Holy crap, you're one of those adrenaline junkies aren't you? Like, you're secretly into sky diving and shit, right?" Emma asked, trying to regain her balance after being tossed and turned everywhere.

"Well, sky diving does look like so much fun when I see it on television," Regina joked.

"How about the teacups now?" Emma suggested.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the brunette next to her as they spun around in the teacups. The sounds of children laughing and shrieking in the background faded away. The only thing that mattered to Emma Swan in that moment was the beautiful woman before her.

After a few more rides that were a little more tame but still exciting, Emma was dragging Regina back towards the food stands. Emma quickly procured some beer and a cotton candy for Regina. She handed the pink mass to the brunette who just stared at it.

"What on earth is this?" Regina finally asked.

"It's cotton candy."

"It's cotton?"

"Cotton candy. It's just sugar, Regina," Emma explained, pulling a piece off and popping it in her mouth.

Regina carefully pulled a piece off and placed it in her mouth, "It's so sweet."

"It's sugar," Emma laughed.

"Hey ladies, enjoying your evening," Ruby called as she and Belle headed for the food stands.

"Hey Ruby, yes, I think we're both having fun," Emma smiled.

Regina agreed, smiling at the now dry wolf and her companion. Ruby took a bite of the nachos Emma had somehow gotten in the last few moments and Emma slapped her hand.

"Ruby and I were just going to go on the double Ferris wheel, perhaps you'd like to go as well," Belle offered.

"Yes, we were discussing going on that ride as well," Regina smiled.

"Well, the line is pretty long, so we can all wait together," Ruby said happily.

Emma linked her arm with Regina's and they all headed for the line.

* * *

"…So then, just as I find my pants, Granny walks in!" Ruby cried.

"Oh my god. That's so embarrassing," Emma said.

"I do hope you sanitized the counters, afterward, Miss Lucas," Regina said.

"Oh don't worry, Granny had me scour the entire place after that little incident," Ruby laughed.

"If she didn't like me so much she probably would have made you do it with a toothbrush," Belle laughed.

Finally they made it to the front of the line. Emma and Regina allowed Belle and Ruby to take the first seats, waiting a few seconds to take their own. Emma's hand found Regina's as soon as they were strapped in. The ride jolted a bit as it began moving, twirling them back and forth before stopping. When the ride stopped, Emma and Regina were at the very top.

"So, as far as first dates go, how am I doing?" Emma asked.

"Wonderful. I'm having an amazing time," Regina smiled.

Emma leaned forward and gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips. Regina smiled and looked at the swirling lights around them. She'd never seen anything quite like it. Regina looked so happy, Emma swore right then that she would do everything in her power to make sure Regina always looked at her like she was in this moment.


	24. It Had To Be You

Oh my god, you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. I had some serious writers block and just a general lack of motivation on this. It's been a shit week, but here we have it, chapter 24.

* * *

_Do you spend a fortune on those late night prepaid television scams_  
_In search of the perfect blender, steak knife and non-stick frying pan?_  
_What if it was you?_  
_You that I needed all along_  
_I felt like a fool_  
_Thinking we were completely wrong_  
_It seemed like a dream_  
_A beautiful scream_  
_That echoed forever_  
_And made us not afraid to feel a thing_

It Had To Be You by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

After riding the double Ferris wheel the group of women decided they'd had enough of the carnival for the evening. Ruby and Belle were eager to get home and enjoy some time without Granny since the older woman was still selling food at one of the stands nearby.

Emma and Regina waved goodbye to the couple and headed away from the carnival themselves. Emma wasn't ready to call it a night and it seemed Regina felt the same way. They opted for a walk. It was a nice night and they were both still running on sugar and adrenaline.

"So, when are we going skydiving," Regina asked.

"Uh, you can go whenever you want. I'm sure as hell not doing anything that requires me to jump out of a plane," Emma said.

"Miss Swan, are you scared of heights?" Regina smirked.

"No! Well, maybe a little. I mean, I can climb ladders and stuff, but anything taller than your average house gets to me. I don't even like to go in tall buildings," Emma admitted.

Regina noticed they were nearing the newly constructed park. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled the blonde towards it. Emma smiled when she realized Regina's intentions. She let Regina lead her to the swings. They took seats next to each other and linked their hands, gently swaying together.

"Well, we made it through a whole evening without incident," Regina smirked.

"The evening's not over yet. And you probably just jinxed us, thanks," Emma said.

"Jinxed?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, you know, jinxed. Like, you said it didn't happen, so now it's going to happen," Emma explained.

"That's ridiculous."

"It is not! Jinxes are real! Just ask Jimmy the Jinx," Emma said.

"Jimmy the Jinx?"

"Yeah, he was this kid I knew when I was around 10. Bad stuff would always happen to him because he broke a jinx once. Don't mess around with jinxes, Regina," Emma explained.

"That is utterly ridiculous. I'm sure the bad things that happened to Jimmy were purely coincidental."

"You think whatever you want, just don't bring your bad juju over here," Emma said, pushing her swing away from the brunette.

Regina laughed and pushed herself toward the blonde. Emma swung back toward Regina causing their hips to bump.

"Ouch!" Regina cried.

"Oh, what, does your hip hurt, old lady?" Emma joked.

"Very funny, I may be older but I'm also much wiser than you. Though the same can probably be said of our eleven year old son," Regina replied.

"How old are you anyway?"

"You should never ask a lady her age."

"Right, but you're not exactly a lady. I'm pretty sure ladies don't hang out on swing sets at this hour of the night," Emma smiled.

"Be that as it may, let's just say I'm old enough," Regina replied.

"Fine, I'm going down the slide," Emma said, standing.

Regina watched as the blonde stomped across the playground and climbed gracelessly up the ladder to the top of the yellow tube slide. Regina waited for her to reappear at the bottom of the slide but Emma never appeared. Regina stood up and walked over to the jungle gym. Emma was sitting near the slide but not in position to go down.

Regina climbed the ladder with much more grace and quickly sat next to the sheriff. She laced her fingers with Emma's and rested their hands on the blonde's thigh.

"There was this park, down the street from this one place I lived. It had a slide like this. That family, they uh, they were the worst. I know I said the worst family was when I was older, but this family, they were the worst. And I was just a kid, younger than Henry. They'd stop feeding us if we were bad and there was this closet in the hall that you'd get locked in if you were bad. For a long time. I mean a long time. And it smelled awful and it was dark. Sometimes I would just leave. When things got too hard I would go to that park and sleep in the slide. It was my safe haven."

"Oh Emma," Regina said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Emma leaning against Regina in the warm spring air. Storybrook was silent. Most of the residents were still milling about the carnival. Ruby and Belle were surely having some fun. Emma and Regina were having an impromptu therapy session.

"When I was young my mother didn't treat me well, but she never physically abused me. She used her words and the threat of magic to control me. But when I got older, she started hitting me. At first it was just a slap or two, but soon she was using her magic to hurt me. She did whatever she could to control me and mold me into the queen.

I had a serving girl who was around my age. We weren't friends really, but she was the closest thing I had. One day my mother caught her tending to some of my wounds, which was expressly forbidden so she killed her. Just ripped out her heart and crushed it. And I didn't doubt for a second that she'd do the same to me if I didn't live up to her expectations."

"I know she did terrible things, but it's okay to miss her. She was still your mother, no matter what. I used to hate my parents for abandoning me. It's still hard sometimes, even now that I know why. But I'll always love them. Just like I'll always love Henry even though I had to give him up."

"Who knew you had such a way with words," Regina smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not as stupid and worthless as I seem," Emma replied, looking down.

"Hey. Look at me," Regina said, carefully placing her hands on either side of Emma's face, "You are not stupid. And you definitely are not worthless. You're the damn savior after all."

"Ugh. If I could go the rest of my life without ever hearing that word again, I would be a happy woman," Emma groaned.

"I understand dear. I've been called the Evil Queen so many times I'm considering having it tattooed on my forehead."

"Oh, I think you'd be pretty sexy with a tattoo," Emma smirked.

"No thank you dear. I don't wish to mar my body in such a way."

"That's alright, I think it's pretty perfect just the way it is."

Emma pulled Regina in for a quick kiss. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. They broke apart quickly and looked up at the sky.

"We'd better get going if we're going to make it back to the car before it rains," Regina suggested.

"After you, my lady," Emma said gesturing to the slide.

Regina simply smirked and pulled herself into the slide. At the bottom she offered Emma a hand and they headed back toward the carnival with their hands firmly clasped together.

They didn't make it back before the rain started, but they were close. Large groups of people were still on their way out of the carnival and the lights were quickly shutting off in anticipation of the storm. Emma couldn't help but laugh as she saw Archie jump as another crash of thunder rolled through the town.

Emma and Regina were thoroughly soaked by the time they climbed into Emma's battered bug. They looked at each other and laughed. They both had strands of hair clinging to their faces and Regina's mascara was beginning to run. Emma reached across the center console to brush some hair out of Regina's eyes and quickly found herself in a lip lock with the brunette.

When they broke apart the windows were beginning to fog up. Emma smiled sheepishly. She felt like a teenager all over again. She turned the key and pointed her bug in the direction of Regina's mansion. It was still raining when they arrived but Emma insisted on walking Regina to the door.

"I had a wonderful time," Regina smiled.

"Me too, even with the moping and whining and shit at the park. And all the rain. I'm glad you enjoyed your first carnival, even if you are a bit of an adrenaline junkie," Emma replied.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?" Regina offered.

"I would, but I'm not going to," Emma started, "I just…I don't want to mess this up, so I think I should just go home."

Emma wanted so badly to go in. And even though she knew they'd already shared a bed, it felt different now. She didn't want to rush things. She wanted to do this right.

"Oh, okay," Regina said.

"How about we have dinner tomorrow with Henry?" Emma offered.

Regina's face lit up at the mention of their son, "I'd like that very much."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow when Henry gets home," Emma smiled.

Regina turned to open the door but Emma's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back toward her blonde companion. Emma's hands quickly slid to Regina's hips and pulled her in. Their lips met for a moment before Emma pulled away.

"Good night," Emma smiled.

Regina stared at Emma's retreating figure for a moment before it occurred to her to go inside. She pulled open the door and headed inside her darkened house.

Emma waited for the lights to come on in Regina's house before turning the keys in the ignition and pulling away from the mansion. She made the quick drive back to the apartment she shared with her parents, wishing she'd accepted Regina's invitation to come inside.

As Emma walked up to the door she heard voices. Most of the lights were on. It was all rather unusual since MM and David went to bed fairly early most nights and it was nearing midnight. Emma pulled open the door and headed inside. She was not happy with the sight before her.

"Neal, what are you doing here?"


	25. All Day and All of the Night

Ahh. Chapter 25. This is officially the longest thing I've ever written. Which is cool, but also horrifying. Also, Neal, ew, yeah. But he's necessary. :) Don't worry though, this story is definitely Swan Queen.

Also, sorry it's been so long! I actually finished this Friday night, but for some reason the internet at my mother's house was being difficult. Oh the woes of being forced to have shitty satellite internet.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

_I'm not content to be with you in the daytime  
Girl I want to be with you all of the time  
The only time I feel alright is by your side  
Girl I want to be with you all of the time  
All day and all of the night  
All day and all of the night  
All day and all of the night_

All Day and All Of The Night by The Kinks

* * *

_As Emma walked up to the door she heard voices. Most of the lights were on. It was all rather unusual since MM and David went to bed fairly early most nights and it was nearing midnight. Emma pulled open the door and headed inside. She was not happy with the sight before her._

_"Neal, what are you doing here?"_

"Well, I managed to negotiate some time off work so I could come back and get to know Henry better. And spend some time with my father," Neal explained.

"Okay, that doesn't really explain what you're doing in my house in the middle of the night," Emma said, glancing at her parents.

"He came into Granny's looking for you so we invited him over to wait. We didn't think you'd be out so late," Mary Margaret explained.

"Yeah, well, right now I just want to get out of these wet clothes and get some sleep," Emma said.

"Okay, uh, maybe we can have dinner tomorrow, with Henry?" Neal suggested.

"We have dinner plans already, but we can probably do lunch. Noon at Granny's. Don't be late," Emma replied in a stunning impersonation of Regina.

"Sure, yeah. Lunch is good, see you then," Neal accepted.

"Yeah. Night everyone."

Emma turned and headed to the bathroom. She peeled off her still wet clothes and turned the shower on. She was hoping to make it abundantly clear to Neal that she was done with their conversation tonight. Just before she climbed into the shower, Emma grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Regina's name.

_Hey. I had a wonderful time tonight. Can't wait for dinner tomorrow. And FYI, Neal's back in town and he wants to see Henry. We're having lunch tomorrow to talk about it._

Emma set her phone on the counter and climbed under the steaming water. It felt good on her chilled skin. Emma sighed and thought about her evening. Part of her had wanted so desperately to stay with Regina. It wasn't as though they hadn't already slept together. But the dominant part of her said sex wasn't what they needed right now. Both of them needed trust and stability and understanding.

Emma was happy to note that the apartment was dark when she exited the bathroom. She quickly made her way to her room and threw on some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Emma's phone vibrated from its resting place on her night stand and the blonde nearly tripped over piles of clothes on her floor in an attempt to get to it quickly.

_I had a nice time as well dear. I'm excited for dinner too._

Then a second text.

_Do you want me to accompany you to the diner?_

Emma quickly replied.

_No, I can handle Neal. Thank you though. I'll tell you about at dinner. Now, this sheriff needs her beauty sleep. Good night Regina. xx_

Emma waited for the buzz.

_Good night Emma. Sleep well. Xx_

Emma did sleep well. And she awoke with a smile on her face. A quick check of the time revealed it was just past nine. Emma didn't have to pick Henry up until 11:30 and then have lunch with Neal.

Emma couldn't be too angry at Neal for wanting to be a part of Henry's life. After all, Neal had only really abandoned Emma. He never knew about the baby. But part of Emma knew that they hadn't been good people back then, even if Neal's reason for abandoning her had been so she could fulfill her fucking destiny. Emma knew she had changed. Henry had caused that. Both as a baby and now. But she didn't know about Neal's life. She didn't know how well he'd cleaned up his life, if he had at all.

The longer Emma stayed in Storybrook the more complicated her life became. Sometimes she missed the freedom of Boston and her job as a bounty hunter, relying only on herself. Not having anyone relying on her. It was easy. But she wouldn't trade that easy life for the family she had gained. Her parents, her son, Regina.

Emma smiled as she thought of the brunette. She had immensely enjoyed her time with the former mayor the night before and was looking forward to more evenings like that. But now, Emma had to get out of bed and get some breakfast. And take some time to prepare for her lunch with Neal.

Before she knew it Emma was headed out the door the pick Henry up. It was a short drive to his friend's house and he was already outside with the rest of the slumber party goers. He quickly grabbed his backpack and waved to the other boys around him before rushing to Emma's bug.

"Hey mom!" Henry said happily.

"Hey kid, how was the slumber party? Nobody got arrested with your shenanigans right?"

"Well you should know, you're the sheriff!"

"You got me there. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was really fun. We played all kinds of games and Danny's mom made homemade pizza but it wasn't as good as mom's, and we watched movies all night!" Henry said excitedly.

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time."

Henry looked out the window and frowned, "You missed the turn."

"That's because we're going to Granny's to have lunch with Neal," Emma explained.

"Awesome, why didn't you tell me dad was coming back?"

"I didn't know he was here until last night."

Emma pulled her car into a parking spot in front of Granny's and the pair headed inside. Neal was already there, waiting at a booth near the front of the diner. Belle was perched in her usual spot, nose in a book while Ruby waited tables. Henry rushed over and hugged Neal while Emma made her way over and took a seat. Ruby came by to take their orders then quickly disappeared.

"How long are you going to be here?" Henry asked his father happily.

"Well, I could only get a couple weeks off work for now, but I was thinking about making this more permanent, if that's okay."

Emma nearly choked on the bite of food in her mouth. As much as she wanted Henry to be happy and be able to spend time with all of his family, Emma wasn't sure she could handle that much Neal.

"Um, I mean, I can't tell you what to do, but you don't need to move here just to see Henry. We can work something out if you want to stay in New York," Emma fumbled.

"Well, I haven't decided anything for sure yet, for now, I just want to spend some time with Henry," Neal said.

"Awesome," Henry smiled.

Emma sat back as Henry regaled Neal with all the stories she'd heard from the boy over the past few days. Neal listened attentively for his part.

"And then Ma and I ticked mom, and then they both turned on me," Henry said happily, recalling their Thursday night dinner at Regina's.

Neal's small smile slowly turned to a frown as Henry told that story. Emma noticed immediately and frowned as well. They had all finished their meals and Henry was toying with his silverware.

"Hey kid, why don't you go get some ice cream and keep Belle company for a bit while we have some grown up talk."

Henry happily agreed because ice cream was the best. Emma turned toward Neal, awaiting whatever his complaint would be.

"Is it really wise to let him hang out with Regina?"

"She loves Henry. She would never hurt him," Emma replied.

"Still, she's the Evil Queen, we have no idea what she's up to. I mean, your mom did kill her mom. She's gotta be pissed."

"She's not the Evil Queen, not anymore. I mean, everything hasn't been all roses and rainbows since you left, but she's trying. And getting to spend time with Henry is a big part of her changing."

"Emma, she's crazy, do you really think you can trust her?"

"Yes, Neal, I do. And that means something, because I have a hard time trusting people since you got me sent to jail," Emma shot back angrily.

"Fine. Whatever. So, when is good for me to see Henry?"

"Well, we've been doing dinner with Regina Tuesday and Thursday, so how about Wednesday's and you can do some things on the weekends," Emma suggested.

"Alright," Neal agreed.

"You guys can hang out now, if you'd like. Just have him home by five, we have dinner plans."

Emma headed over to the counter to pay and let Henry know he'd be spending some time with Neal. Henry smiled and headed back to the booth with his half eaten sundae. Emma waved to Ruby and Belle before heading out of the diner.

Emma needed to clear her head. She couldn't go home. She was in no mood to deal with her parents. Emma decided to head to the station and catch up on some paperwork before dinner time. Emma quickly hopped in her car and drove away from the diner.

Everything seemed to be piling up all at once. Emma was trying to navigate her new found relationship with Regina while also working on the brunette's mental health, deal with her parents, and now on top of that, she'd have to put up with Neal for the foreseeable future.

Emma thought that she could use a drink.


	26. Waiting For My Real Life To Begin

Here's chapter twenty six! Yay. If you haven't, go read my story Panty Raid. Yeah. Shamelessly promoting myself here. Deal with it. I'm working on a second chapter for that as well to work on my smut skills. Anyway, here we go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

* * *

_And you say, "Be still, my love_  
_Open up your heart_  
_Let the light shine in"_  
_Don't you understand_  
_I already have a plan_  
_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

Waiting for My Real Life to Begin by Colin Hay

* * *

It was a quarter after five when Emma finished up the paperwork she'd been neglecting. She sighed as she flipped off the lights in the station and headed out to her car. She hoped Henry was still relatively clean after his afternoon with his father. They didn't really have time to waste getting him cleaned up before they headed to Regina's, but Emma knew better than to show up with a grungy son.

Emma felt a familiar sense of annoyance when she opened the door to her shared apartment and heard Neal's voice. It was followed by the sound of her family laughing. Emma entered the apartment fully and found them seated around the table, munching on cheeseburgers.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Dinner," Mary Margaret said happily.

"We're having dinner with Regina," Emma said.

"Oh, I didn't know," Mary Margaret's face fell.

Emma sighed, "It's fine, Henry, get cleaned up. I'll wrap up your burger and you can have it for lunch tomorrow."

Henry nodded and pushed his chair away from the table. As soon as Henry had left the room Emma turned toward Neal.

"Just let the kid stay, we were having a good time," Neal said.

"I don't care. I told Regina we'd have dinner with her and that's what we're doing. I believe I also told you that Henry and I had dinner plans when I agreed to let him spend the afternoon with you," Emma said angrily.

"We were having a good time and then your parents invited me to stay for dinner," Neal tried to explain.

Henry reappeared with his bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes quickly shifted around the room, trying to discern what exactly was going on.

"Look, we've got to go. But let me remind you Neal, I don't owe you anything, so tread carefully," Emma said in a perfect imitation of Regina, before heading for the door, a confused Henry following her.

For his part, Henry waited until they were bucked into the yellow bug and heading down the road before he asked, "What was that about? And why were you acting like my mom?"

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to get so angry, but I specifically told Neal that we had dinner plans and he just ignored me and did what he wanted, like he always does," Emma said before she could think that statement through.

Henry frowned. He loved Emma but he also enjoyed being able to spend time with his father. And he seemed like a good man.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean that. It's just, your dad and I have a bit of a history, but that shouldn't get between the two of you or you and I," Emma said.

"It's okay Ma," Henry said, smiling at his blonde mother.

When they arrived at 108 Mifflin, Henry yanked his door open and raced up to the door. Emma followed behind, admonishing Henry for treating her beloved car like that. It was clear Regina had been waiting for them when the door was pulled open as Henry approached it.

"Hey," Emma said, smiling.

"Hello," Regina grinned back.

"Uh, are you guys gonna come in the house or stare at each other on the porch all day?" Henry asked.

"Shush kid," Emma said, poking Henry in the shoulder.

The trio headed to the kitchen where delicious smells were coming from. Henry quickly took a seat on the stool closest to where Regina was preparing dessert. It appeared to be a chocolate cake. Both women watched as Henry attempted to sneakily swipe a bit of batter.

"Knock it off kid, you don't need to spoil your dinner anymore," Emma said.

"Anymore?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, he had about a third of a cheeseburger because apparently Neal doesn't know what I mean when I tell him we already have dinner plans," Emma sighed.

"Henry, why don't you go watch some TV, dinner won't be ready for about half an hour," Regina said.

Henry nodded, knowing there was about to be some grown up talk that he wasn't supposed to hear. To be honest, he wasn't really that interested anyway.

Regina waited until she heard the television click on in the living room before turning toward Emma. If Emma didn't know better, she'd say Regina looked nervous. But nervous was something Emma couldn't imagine on the brunette.

"Emma, you know I care for you, but nothing trumps my love for Henry. He clearly enjoys spending time with Neal. And as much as I dislike the thought of another parental figure in his life, I think we both know that when Henry wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. If he wants to see his father, he'll do it."

"I know, and I want them to be able to see each other. I want Henry to have a father but part of me is still worried Neal is the same guy I met eleven years ago and I don't want him to hurt Henry," Emma explained.

Regina frowned, "What sort of man was he?"

Emma had briefly discussed the circumstances that led to Henry's birth but they'd never really discussed her relationship with Neal. Emma didn't think Neal was a bad guy, certainly not bad as it was often described in Henry's fairy tales, but he wasn't the best of role models.

"Well, you know, we met when I tried to steal his already stolen car," Emma began.

"Yes, your illustrious life of crime," Regina said sarcastically.

"Well, after that we sort of traveled together and stole things to get by. We didn't have jobs or much money, so we'd go to stores and Neal would distract the cashier while I stole food and drinks. I'd usually pretend to be pregnant so I could fake going into labor if things got hair. Which I suppose is kind of ironic when you consider what happened," Emma joked.

Regina was listening to Emma's story as she bustled around the kitchen, fixing dinner. The scene was oddly domestic, in spite of the current conversation. Regina had poured the cake batter into a pan to bake while they ate, leaving the bowl for Emma, who was cleaning it with her finger while she talked.

"We were going to settle down," Emma said quietly, "That's when everything went bad. Which is also kind of ironic, or totally fucked up. We were going to settle down in Tallahassee and get real jobs, but we needed money to get that started. Neal had stolen some watches before I met him and ditched them in a storage locker. I had to go get them so we didn't get caught. But he set me up and I went to jail."

Regina looked unsure again. Part of her wanted to condemn Neal for his youthful wrong doings but to do so would be to condemn Emma as well. It was a tricky rope to walk, but Regina was nothing if not diplomatic when it came to her words. She had run a town for twenty-eight years with few problems after all.

"Perhaps we should all sit down together and discuss our roles in Henry's life," Regina suggested.

"Really? You'd do that? Without hexing Neal?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, unless of course you want me to hex him," Regina said with a smirk.

"For now we'll let him be. But he'd better not pull any crap with me again or I might just let you," Emma said.

"Well, luckily for Mr. Cassidy, I've sworn off magic for our son's sake," Regina said, "Now be a dear and fetch Henry, dinner's ready."

Emma smiled and turned towards the living room while Regina carried food to the table. Henry happily bounded to his spot at the table. Regina quickly dished up the chicken parmesean and sides and they all dug in. Despite the fact that Henry had eaten part of a meal already, he plowed through his entire plate.

Emma almost laughed at the semi-horrified look on Regina's face as the boy shoveled food into his mouth.

"Hey kid, try chewing your food," Emma said, kicking her son under the table.

"Sorry," Henry said, his mouth full of food.

Emma couldn't help giggling while Regina sighed and shook her head. Henry smiled at his mothers. He was happy they were getting along. The trio finished their meals and Regina went to check on the cake while Henry and Emma cleared the table.

"Is the cake done?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but it needs to cool before I can frost it," Regina explained, "Why don't you go pick a game for us to play while it does just that."

"Dinner was wonderful," Emma said as Henry raced out of the kitchen.

Emma made quick work of pinning Regina to the counter, hands on either side of the brunette's hips. Green eyes darted to red lips before locking onto brown eyes. Emma felt Regina's hands latch around her neck. Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips to Regina's. Emma's hands moved from the counter to Regina's waist as the brunette pushed back and deepened the kiss.

"I picked Clue! Eww!" cried Henry as he returned to the kitchen.

"Clue, eh?" Emma said, pulling away from Regina, "Prepare to have your butts kicked."

"I don't know Ma, Mom is pretty competitive," Henry joked as they followed the boy to the living room.

"Sure, but I'm a cop, it's like a rule that law enforcement officers always win a clue," Emma said.

"You're on, Miss Swan," Regina smiled.

Three games later, Emma was ahead, though Regina had put up a good fight. Henry seemed content just to let his mothers battle it out as he had yet to win a round. In fact the small boy had even fallen asleep while the women had jokingly argued.

Emma stopped goading Regina and gestured to their sleeping son. Regina pulled a blanket off the cough and draped it over the boy. It had begun to rain lightly outside and she was sure Henry would be up as soon as the thunder started. Emma quickly packed up the board game and put it away. Regina held out her hand and led the blonde to her study.

She quickly started a small fire in the fireplace while Emma made herself comfortable on the couch. Regina joined her and covered them with a light blanket. She leaned back into Emma and the blonde wrapped her arms around Regina's slim waist.

"I had a good time tonight, even though I'm pretty sure you cheated at Clue," Emma smiled.

"I did no such thing. But I had a good time as well."

Regina turned and pressed her lips to the blonde's, resuming what Henry had interrupted earlier. Rain dripped against the windows but neither woman heard it. They were consumed by the thought of each other. There was nothing else in their world.


	27. Guillotine

Sorry, I just had to use this song at some point. Also, sorry for the delay, I've had a bunch of this upcoming stuff planned for a while but I wasn't quite sure how to do it, so hopefully you all like it.

I don't know if I'll be able to update over the weekend, my sister just turned 21 so I'm going home to take her gambling and drinking, yay! But I'll see what I can do.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it or there'd be less crazy Regina plotting to kill everyone and more Swan Queen sexy-ness.

* * *

_Lay down your swords, lay down your pistols_  
_Call off your dogs, show no resistance_  
_You'll fall like a guillotine, and kneel before the queen_  
_You'll fall like a guillotine, and I will rise_

Guillotine by YADi

* * *

Surprisingly the storm had not woken Henry, and it hadn't bothered his mothers after they fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together. The sun was shining through the windows when Regina opened her eyes. She felt arms wrapped around her waist and a face nuzzled into the back of her neck.

"Emma, dear, wake up," Regina said softly, nudging the blonde behind her.

"Mmmm, no. I like it here," Emma mumbled.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm going to get up and make breakfast," Regina said, sitting up.

Despite the fact that the couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep, Regina felt well rested and comfortable. Perhaps it wasn't the place she slept but rather the company. After Regina stood, Emma rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into a cushion, groaning about the light.

Regina decided to leave the blonde be for the moment and go check on Henry. When she made it to the living room she found the boy already up, with a glass of orange juice, cartoons playing quietly on the television. His face lit up when she entered the room.

"Hi mom!"

"Good morning Henry, did you sleep well?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even get scared of the storm," Henry said happily.

"That's wonderful dear, I'm so proud of you. You're growing up so fast," Regina smiled at her son.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. He made a face but it quickly turned to a smile.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"French toast?" Henry asked.

"French toast sounds wonderful, I'll go get started on that. Why don't you go see if you can get your mother off that couch," Regina smiled, "Don't be afraid to get a little rough."

The pair grinned conspiratorially before going their separate ways. Just before she reached the kitchen, Regina heard a wild scream from her son and surprised on from Emma, followed by a dull thud. She didn't hear any crying so she assumed they were fine and headed into the kitchen.

Regina was halfway through mixing the ingredients for French toast together when Emma's blonde head poked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling your son to maim me," Emma said.

"Oh, he's my son now?" Regina smirked.

"When he tackles me while I'm sleeping, yes."

"Well, if you had gotten up when I asked you to we could have just avoided all this nonsense."

"Oh, is that how this is gonna go?" Emma said, taking a step towards Regina.

She quickly backed Regina against the counter and raised her hands to the brunette's sides. She quickly pecked Regina on the lips and then began to tickle her. Regina managed to escape the blonde's grasp and run around the counter. They spent the next few minutes chasing each other around the kitchen.

"Are you guys making breakfast? I'm hungry," Henry's voice interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, you know, just getting in a little cardio as well," Emma said, smiling.

"Right, whatever. Emma, your phone keeps beeping," Henry said, holding out the sheriff's phone.

Emma took her phone and scrolled through the messages. There were several missed calls from her parents as well as a few texts from Mary Margaret as well. Emma opened one and frowned at the words. She quickly read through the rest, her frown growing.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked as she settled pieces of French toast into a pan.

"I don't know, I have all these weird messages from my mom, and a bunch of missed calls from both parents," Emma said.

"What do the messages say?"

"Just a bunch of 'Where are you? Are you safe?' Whatever, but you know, she knows I'm here. I told her this is where we were going," Emma said.

"I'm sure it's fine. Let's just eat breakfast then you can head home and sort it out," Regina said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Emma said happily.

She called Henry to the table and the trio sat down to eat. Emma was still adamant that Regina had cheated at Clue and Regina was just as determined to prove she'd beaten the blonde fair and square. Henry simply chose to antagonize both sides of the argument.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud banging on the front door. Regina frowned as she stood. It was early still, and the person who most often banged on her door was sitting next to her at the table. Regina quickly walked to the door and pulled it open. On her porch stood a very angry looking Mary Margaret and David. Mary Margaret pushed past Regina into the house.

"Where is she?" the short haired brunette asked angrily.

"Miss Blanchard, what exactly are you doing?"

"Cut the crap, where's our daughter," David cut in.

"I'm right here. What the hell are you guys doing?" Emma asked, appearing in the hall.

"What are you doing here? With her?" Mary Margaret asked angrily.

"Uh, having breakfast?" Emma replied.

David turned toward Regina, brandishing the sword they'd just noticed, "Did you put some sort of spell on her?"

"Okay, did you guys wake up in crazy town this morning? Regina and I are dating, and we're happy and I thought you guys were okay with it. At least that's what you said the other day," Emma said, stepping between her father and Regina.

"Why would we be okay with you dating the woman who cursed us and tried to kill me?" Mary Margaret asked angrily.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but you need to leave. Now," Emma said.

"We're not leaving you here with this witch," David said adamantly.

"Emma, perhaps you should just go with them," Regina said.

"No way. I don't know what gives them the right to burst in here and accuse you of all this crap but I'm not okay with it," Emma said angrily.

"I know, there's obviously something going. Perhaps it would be easier if you just went with them for the moment and tried to figure it out," Regina said quietly.

Emma sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll get Henry. You guys, wait outside."

Mary Margaret and David nodded before turning slowly toward the door. Emma waited until the door closed before turning back toward Regina. The brunette was frowning, arms crossed.

"What the fuck?" Emma said.

"Eloquent as ever."

"Seriously though, what's wrong with them? I thought we were all done with this shit? I thought they were cool with everything."

"I don't know. They were. Perhaps something happened."

"Do you think they're under a spell or something?" Emma asked.

"It's possible, though I'm not sure why someone would put a spell on them," Regina mused.

"Well, I guess I'd better get Henry and get out of here before they come charging back in."

"Yes, I'll clean up. Then perhaps I'll go have a chat with Mr. Gold and see if he knows anything," Regina said.

They returned to the kitchen and explained to Henry that something was going on with Mary Margaret and David. Henry was concerned and agreed to leave with Emma, if only so he could observe their behavior and try to figure it out. Regina walked them to the door and hugged Henry goodbye.

"Go on out, kid, I'll be there in just a second," Emma said.

Henry nodded and pulled open the door. He spotted Mary Margaret and David waiting by the truck. Emma pushed the door mostly closed and turned toward Regina.

"Whatever this is, we'll figure it out and everything will be okay," Emma said smiling.

"While I appreciate your optimism, there's a chance they've just come to their senses and remembered I'm the Evil Queen," Regina said.

"Were the Evil Queen. Now you're just Regina. Henry's mother and my beautiful girlfriend," Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina smiled softly and pulled Emma in for a kiss. When they broke apart Emma raised her hand and cupped Regina's cheek.

"Be careful okay? If Gold's involved, there's no telling what he'll do," Emma said.

"I will dear. I'll call you after I've spoken with him," Regina said.

Emma kissed Regina again quickly then headed out the door to her waiting parents and son. Regina pushed the door closed and leaned against it, letting the tears roll down her face. While she wanted to believe Emma's theory that a spell had been cast on her parents, she knew it was just as likely that they'd changed their minds about her. She was the Evil Queen after all.

* * *

_**Two Days Earlier**_

Neal sighed as he parked his car by the curb outside his father's shop. He pulled the keys from the ignition but he didn't get out right away. Part of him was happy to have his father back, but more of him was still angry, still upset that he'd always chosen power over his own son.

Neal opened the door and slowly walked to the shop door. The closed sign was flipped, but it was early so Neal assumed Rumple was still inside. He pulled open the door, listening to the bell echo through the cluttered shop.

"I don't know why I even bothered buying sign since…Bae! I didn't know you were back in town," Gold said happily as he noticed the intruder was his son.

"Yeah, I managed to get some time off work so I came back to spend some more time with Henry, but he's still at school, so I figured I'd drop by," Neal explained.

"Good, good! I'm glad you're back. I have to admit, I was a bit worried you wouldn't come back."

"I'm not going to abandon my son," Neal said pointedly.

"Indeed."

"And I need to work out some sort of custody agreement with Emma," Neal said.

"Emma and the Evil Queen," Gold said, smirking.

"What?" Neal asked.

"Oh, they may not be advertising it around town, but I've got my ways and I'm here to tell you that your pretty little blonde girlfriend is shacked up with the queen."

"Emma's not my girlfriend," Neal objected.

"Ah, but you want her to be. Of course, I can help with that."

Neal stared at his father. Sure, he'd like to have Emma back, but after all these years, he wasn't sure if it was possible. Though if she was willing to forgive Regina, as his father said, maybe she would forgive him as well.

* * *

Emma pulled her bug to a stop behind her parents truck. She was out and stalking angrily up to the apartment before David had even turned his truck off. She ignored their calls and burst into the apartment, Henry trailing just behind her.

"Emma, stop," Mary Margaret called from the doorway.

"Why should I?" Emma whirled around angrily.

"Emma, we're just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? Regina is changing. She has changed. I don't need to be protected."

"Emma, I know it's hard for you because you didn't know the Evil Queen that we knew, but she's bad. She's going to hurt you. She's using you to get back at me!"

"Jesus fucking chri…you know what? Not everything is about you! She's not using me, she cares about me. And if you could stop being so fucking selfish for like ten seconds, you might be able to see that. You might also be able to see that I'm an adult. I'm not the baby you abandoned. And I can make my own decisions," Emma said angrily.

Mary Margaret could only watch as she stomped to her room and slammed the door. David and Henry simply stood by, shocked. Mary Margaret moved to go after her but David's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just let her cool down a bit," David suggested.

"Don't worry grandma, I'll go talk to her," Henry said.

Henry quickly made his way across the small apartment to Emma's room. He knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open.

"It's me, Ma," Henry announced.

The protest in Emma's throat died and she smiled at her son. She patted the bed next to her and he quickly took the spot. Emma wrapped her arm around his narrow shoulders and leaned against the headboard.

"What are we gonna do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know kid, first we'll just have to see what your mom finds out from Gold," Emma said, frowning.

"They're under some sort of spell. They have to be," Henry said.

"Well, if they are, we'll fix it. Together," Emma said.


	28. Almost Perfect

Ahhhh. Sorry this took so incredibly long. I was struggling with this a bit and then I just got really busy with work and school and I suck. So anyway here's chapter 28.

I'd like to apologize in advance. Don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and I'm not sure I'm going to live through the final episodes.

* * *

_Maybe she's not quite honest with me_  
_Almost all the time_  
_Maybe I know there's someone else in her life_  
_When I climb into bed with her at night_

_She's almost perfect_  
_She's so close to being everything_  
_She's almost perfect_  
_But she's not, she's not_

Almost Perfect by Ingram Hill

* * *

Regina pushed open the door to Gold's shop. The metal bell clanged over her head, alerting the infamous shop owner to her presence. Gold took his time appearing, his magic alerting him to just who was waiting in his shop.

"Ah, our illustrious former Queen, what can I do for you this morning?" Gold asked, brandishing his cane.

"I had an interesting visit from the Charming family this morning," Regina began, "One that involved our lovely Prince thinking he could actually brandish a sword."

"And you're here to enlist my help in a coup against the town," Gold asked, smirking.

"No, I'm here to see if you know anything about the sudden attitude shift in their views of me. We'd reached a bit of a truce but this morning it seemed as though they had no recollection of that," Regina explained, "And it reeks of magical involvement to me."

"Hmm. Interesting, no doubt. But I'm afraid I can't help you dearie," Gold said.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. Now, if you'd be a dear and show yourself out, I have work to do," Gold said, turning away.

"If this is your doing I will find out and I will stop you," Regina said angrily.

She stalked out of the shop, shoving the door open with little regard for anyone outside. Unfortunately the person who happened to be on the other side of that door was Neal. Regina barreled into him, shoving the man aside.

"Hey! Watch it!" Neal shouted.

"Well, well if it isn't Rumple's ill bred offspring. Here to impregnate and abandon some more teenagers?" Regina said angrily.

She knew Gold was up to something and by extension that made her very suspicious of Neal as well. Not to mention this trouble hadn't started until he'd returned to town. It seemed too big of a coincidence for Regina's liking.

"Why don't you just go back to whatever pit you crawled out of. Nobody wants you around. And Henry sure as hell doesn't need a mother like you."

"That's rich coming from the man who let his girlfriend take the fall for his crimes and deal with her pregnancy alone."

"I don't need this from you. What happened between Emma and I is none of your business," Neal said, pulling the door open.

Regina stood rooted in her spot for a moment after Neal disappeared into his father's shop. She shook her head and turned toward Granny's for a much needed cup of coffee. As she walked she sent a quick text to Emma, requesting a meeting at the diner.

Regina's coffee and the hot chocolate she'd ordered for Emma arrived just before the blonde did. Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Emma attempted to straighten her wind blown hair. She quickly made her way to the back booth where Regina was waiting.

"What did Gold have to say?" Emma asked.

"Not much. Which makes me even more certain that he's behind this. And I'm not sure he's working alone," Regina explained.

"What? Who's he working with?" Emma asked, worry etched across her face.

"I have no proof, but I believe his son is involved somehow," Regina said.

"Neal? I mean, he's not the most upstanding guy, but I don't think he'd get involved in Gold's schemes," Emma said.

"None of this happened until he came back to town," Regina pointed out.

"It could just be a coincidence," Emma suggested.

"Why are you defending him?" Regina asked, frowning.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying this seems more like Gold's style, not Neal's," Emma explained.

"Fine. It could just be a coincidence, but just in case it's not, I want you to be careful around him. And I want you to supervise his visits with Henry."

"Alright. Now, what are we going to do about my parents?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, yet. I don't know what Gold has done to them. I need to do some research," Regina said.

"So I'm just supposed to deal with the 'We Hate Regina Fan Club?'"

"For now. I'd offer to let you stay with me but I don't care to repeat this morning's little showdown everyday," Regina smirked.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're quite welcome dear," Regina smirked.

Emma struck her tongue out at the woman across the table. Regina merely smiled at her blonde companion and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

The next few days were torture for Emma. Between work and her new clingy parents, she'd barely had time to see Regina at all. Plus Neal had been showing up everywhere she went. If it wasn't such a small town she'd think he was following her.

Emma was in the middle of scarfing down a hamburger on her well deserved lunch break when Neal appeared at her table. Emma had to stop herself from sighing out loud.

"Is this seat taken?" Neal asked, not waiting for an answer.

Emma barely looked up from her meal. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. Her morning had been spent running around town after a string of vandalisms the night before. All she wanted was to enjoy her meal and get back to the paperwork that was piling up on her desk. She was hoping to get done early so she could spend some time with Regina before her curfew.

Her parents had begun insisting she come home before dark, because Regina was sure to work her dark magic during the night when all the good people were safe at home. Emma felt like she was fifteen and it was starting to wear on her. It seemed as though Henry had more freedom than she did lately.

"So, your parents invited me to dinner tonight. Henry seemed really excited about it. I couldn't turn him down," Neal said.

"Well, have fun with that, I've got other plans," Emma said.

"Oh," Neal frowned, "Your mom said you were free."

Emma frowned. There was no way she could tell them she had plans with Regina. That would go over like a lead balloon. Suddenly Ruby appeared to take Neal's order.

"Yeah, well I have plans with Ruby," Emma said, looking at her brunette friend, "We were going to have a girls night, right Rubes?"

Ruby stared at Emma with confusion on her face for a beat, "Huh? Oh yeah! Girls night, right."

"So I'll have to pass on the family dinner," Emma said.

"Alright, maybe we can reschedule," Neal said, smiling.

Emma faked a smile in return and followed Ruby to the counter to pay her bill. The brunette waitress was waiting for an explanation.

"Why am I lying to Neal for you?" Ruby asked.

Emma grabbed Ruby's arm and led her to the back of the diner for some privacy, "Something happened to Mary Margaret and David. They've been acting really weird and we're pretty sure Gold had something to do with it. But until Regina can figure out what he did, they're treating me like I'm twelve. I have a curfew and I'm not allowed anywhere near Regina. It's driving me crazy. I was planning to pretend to go see her tonight and just tell them I was working late, but apparently that idea didn't pan out since they invited Neal to dinner, so thanks for covering for me there."

"You think Gold cursed your parents?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. He definitely did something, we're just not sure what. But it's made all the progress we've made with Regina disappear from their brains," Emma explained.

"Well, if you guys need any help let me know. And I look forward to a real girls night when MM and David are back to normal," Ruby smiled.

Emma gave her friend an extra large tip and headed back to the station to finish her paperwork. There was a mountain of it and she needed to get it done in the next few hours if she had any chance of spending time with Regina.

* * *

Emma did manage to finish her paper work just after five. It wasn't as early as she'd hoped, but she'd still be able to manage a few hours alone with Regina. Emma straightened the piles of papers on her desk and grabbed her keys. She all but ran out to her car and threw it into gear. She was driving too fast for the small streets of Storybrooke but she was the Sheriff, who was going to stop her.

Emma had chosen to park a block or two from Regina's house, just in case her currently crazy parents came to look for her they wouldn't see her car parked at Regina's. Emma walked as quickly as she could the short distance to the mansion and let herself in. She could hear Regina in the kitchen and smell delicious food cooking. Emma pulled off her boots and headed toward the kitchen.

"Smells delicious," Emma said.

She smiled as Regina jumped.

"Miss Swan, are you trying to give me heart attack?" Regina cried.

"Sorry," Emma smiled, walking toward Regina.

Regina smiled back and leaned into the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She was still smiling as Emma pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I missed you," Emma said as she pulled away.

"I missed you as well dear, but I'm going to burn your dinner if you don't get out of my way," Regina smirked.

"Well fine," Emma said, pulling away and crossing her arms.

"Instead of pouting why don't you go pick some music in the den and take the portable stereo outside. I thought we could eat on the patio since it's so nice out tonight," Regina said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You're the best," Emma said, kissing Regina again.

"I know, dear, now get moving, I'll be out in a moment," Regina smiled.

Emma headed to the den where Regina's collection of CDs were hidden in a wooden cabinet. She stared at the stacks in front of her, looking for something mildly familiar. There was a lot of classical music, a stack of jazz CDs, a few other random artists Emma had never heard of.

As Emma grabbed a few CDs she remembered the new CDs she'd just burned sitting in the passenger seat of her car. She'd promised Ruby that she would update her on popular music but there was one that would be perfect for dinner. Emma alerted Regina that she had to go grab something from her car and headed back down the street.

Unfortunately for Emma, her car wasn't alone on the street where she'd parked it. Neal was leaning against the yellow hood. His arms were crossed and he was alternating between Emma and the house she'd just come from.

"So, girls night with Ruby?" Neal asked.

"You know what, don't even start with me. I'm a grown ass woman and I can spend my evening with whoever I want," Emma said angrily.

"Why would you want to spend your time with the Evil Queen?"

"Don't you dare call her that."

"How can you forgive her Emma? For everything she's done to you and your family? And yet you're still mad at me?"

"I can forgive her because unlike you, she's actually shown some remorse and shown me that she wants to change. You just waltzed back into my life and expected what? To pick up where we left off?"

"I though we could at least give it a chance. I mean, I know what I did sucked. It was horrible, but I had no idea you were pregnant. I was just doing what August said. I knew you had a destiny and I couldn't stand in the way of that."

"Bullshit. You abandoned me, Neal. That's all there is to it. You abandoned me and you got me sent to jail."

"And I regret it every day, Emma. I wish that I hadn't done it. I wish we could have gotten that money and moved to Tallahassee together and raised our son together."

"But you did it. And I gave Henry up to a mother who loved him and gave him all the things we wouldn't have been able to. And I'm always going to be grateful that she raised the wonderful boy she did."

"But you don't have to be grateful by disobeying your family and turning against the town to spend all your time with the Evil Queen."

"I'm not disobeying anyone because I don't take orders from my family. And they were perfectly fine with Regina and I until you showed up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you and I both know that your father isn't the most noble man either, and he'd do anything to help his son get what he wants and we all know you want to play happy family with Henry and I. Well, news flash, no matter what your father does, it's not going to happen Neal. I love Regina."

"Well I love you, Emma," Neal said, grabbing her arm.

He pulled a stunned Emma in and kissed her. It was at this moment that Regina decided to come see what was taking Emma so long. Through the pain and anger, she missed Emma pushing Neal away.

"Don't bother coming back here, Miss Swan," Regina said coldly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma cried as the woman she loved disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma turned toward Neal, furious at the man she'd once cared for, "Neal, if you know what's good for you, you'll get the fuck out of here right now. I'll work out a visitation schedule with Henry, but I want you out of my life. Now."

Neal nodded and turned away. Emma ran back toward the mansion, determined to explain things to Regina. The doors were locked so Emma sank down beside the door to wait. She'd wait as long as it took.


	29. Maybe I Need You

Well, here's chapter 29! I was going to draw out the whole Regina being pissed about Neal situation longer, but after Sunday I needed some good Swan Queen feels. So enjoy.

This one isn't actually a song. It's a spoken work poem by my favorite poet ever. Seriously, go buy all her cds. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothin'.

* * *

_maybe I need you the way that big moon needs that open sea_  
_maybe I didn't even know I was here 'til I saw you holding me_  
_give me one room to come home to_  
_give me the palm of your hand_  
_every strand of my hair is a kite string_  
_and I have been blue in the face with your sky_  
_crying a flood over Iowa so you mother will wake to Venice _  
_lover I smashed my glass slipper to build a stained glass window for every wall inside my chest_  
_now my heart is a pressed flower and a tattered bible_  
_it is the one verse you can trust_

Maybe I Need You by Andrea Gibson

* * *

Regina ignored the ringing of her cell phone. Emma had been alternating between calling, pounding on her door and shouting, and sitting in silence for the better part of three hours. Regina knew she should talk to the blonde, but her pride simply wouldn't allow to her to go unlock the door.

Emma was just another person in a long line of people she loved who hurt her. Regina could see that clearly now. Emma had sought her out when she was feeling overwhelmed by her home life, not because of any sort of love or longing for Regina. She was simply a distraction from her new found life as the savior and product of true love.

At least that's what Regina had been telling herself. A small part of her knew none of that was true, but the demons that still lurked in Regina's mind were far too powerful for that little bit of hope to get through. It was the demons who made her open the bottle. They were to blame when Regina found herself on the kitchen floor with a knife in her hand.

She hadn't done anything yet but she wanted to. She knew it would be easier if she wasn't around anymore. Henry could play house with Emma and Neal. They could be the happy little family he'd always wanted, the happy family that Regina knew she couldn't give him. The town would be happy. Snow and David would no longer be looking over their shoulder, waiting for her to try and exact revenge again. Everything would be better if she was gone.

Regina took another swig from the bottle by her side and raised the knife to her wrist. Everything would be better soon.

Emma was just about to call Regina for the hundredth time when she was struck with a very bad feeling. She pushed herself up off the ground and pounded on the door again.

"Regina! I know you can hear me. If you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'm kicking it in again," Emma shouted.

Emma barely made it to ten before she stepped back and took aim at the door. Her foot connected inches from the handle and the wood splintered as the door swung open. It reached the limit of the hinges and swung back a bit before Emma's outstretched hand stopped it.

"Regina!" Emma called as she entered the house.

Emma peered into the kitchen and heard the muffled sounds of crying. She rounded the empty island to find Regina on the floor, legs outstretched and a knife in her hand. There was a bottle of whiskey next to her with a good chunk gone. Regina's face was red and splotchy from crying.

"Regina, hey, put the knife down, okay? You don't need to do this," Emma said softly as she crouched by the brunette.

"Yes I do. Everything will be better without me. You and Neal can be Henry's parents together. Your mother won't have to worry about me. The townspeople will be happy. It will just be easier," Regina sobbed.

"I don't want to be with Neal. I want to be with you. If you'd given me a chance to talk to you you'd know that Neal kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him. In fact, just before he did that, I was telling him how I was in love with you. I only want to be with you, Regina."

"You love me?" Regina said, looking up at Emma.

Emma wiped the tears from Regina's face, "Yes. I love you. Only you. I may have loved Neal a long time ago, but those feelings are definitely in the past."

"I love you too," Regina said, crying again.

Emma gently took the knife from Regina's hand and put it on the counter. She pulled Regina into an awkward hug given their positions on the kitchen floor. Tears streamed down Regina's face and wet Emma's shirt, but neither woman cared.

Emma pulled back and wiped the tears from the brunette's face again, "I love you. Only you. And we're gonna figure out this stuff with my parents and then we're gonna be a family. You, me, and Henry," Emma said.

"That sounds wonderful," Regina said.

"Yeah, it does. Now, can we get off this floor?" Emma leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The air shimmered around them and a wave of light shot from their bodies out toward the town.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I believe it was magic."

* * *

Mary Margaret jumped off the couch as someone pounded on the door. She'd hoped Emma would come home soon. It was almost dark and she was starting to worry. She pulled open the door revealing a slightly disheveled Neal.

"Neal! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my son."

"What? You can't just take Henry from Emma!" Mary Margaret said.

"I'm his father. And I'm not the one shacking up with the evil queen. I think Henry's a lot better off with me," Neal said angrily.

"Shacking up with the evil queen? Emma and Regina? I knew she had her under some sort of spell!" Mary Margaret cried.

"She's not under a spell, she's just crazy," Neal said, "Henry! Get down here!"

Henry appeared at the top of the stairs, "What's going on?"

"You're coming with me. We're going to stay with my father until Emma comes to her senses."

"Henry, you don't have to go anywhere, you're welcome to stay here with David and I. We'll find away to get Emma out of Regina's spell," Mary Margaret offered.

"You guys are all acting crazy! Emma isn't under any spell. She loves my mom. And there's nothing wrong with that!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, you don't know what you're talking about," Neal said.

"I know you love Regina, but she's not a good person," Mary Margaret said.

Henry frowned, "Yes she is. She's changed, and I'm not staying with either of you."

Both adults watched in stunned silence as Henry bolted out the door of the apartment. After a beat they recovered and followed the small boy. Neal caught up to him easily. Henry wasn't the most athletic boy and Neal's longer legs gave him an advantage. Unfortunately for Mary Margaret, she didn't have the same advantage. By the time she made it downstairs, Neal was already loading Henry into his car.

"Henry! Stop Neal!" Mary Margaret cried.

She tried to catch up but Neal shifted the car into drive and peeled away from the curb. Mary Margaret watched as the car sped toward the center of town where Gold would no doubt be waiting to help his son. Mary Margaret rushed back inside to call Emma.

Just as she picked up her phone a wave of white light ripped through the apartment. It hit Mary Margaret and knocked her off her feet. Her phone clattered to the ground and Mary Margaret fell backwards, narrowly missing the coffee table. As she pushed herself up off the ground her eyes widened. She needed to get Emma immediately.

* * *

Emma and Regina had relocated to the couch when Emma's phone began to ring. Emma ignored the buzzing emanating from her pocket. It stopped ringing and she went back to kissing Regina. She groaned as her phone began ringing a second time. She was set to ignore again it when Regina told her to answer.

"What if it's Henry," Regina had prodded.

"Fine," Emma said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Her mother's name flashed across the screen. Emma sighed and pressed the answer key.

"What?" Emma said.

"Emma! Neal, he took Henry!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Whoa, what do you mean Neal took Henry?"

"He came here and told me Henry would be better off with him because you were shacking up with the Evil Queen," Mary Margaret relayed, "And I told Henry he could stay here while we figured everything out. Henry got angry at us and tried to run but Neal caught him. Oh god. I told him you were under Regina's spell. Why did I do that Emma? I know Regina hasn't cursed you."

Emma sighed in relief at the fact that her mother was thinking clearly now, "We think Gold put a spell on you, but I'm glad you've come out of it. How long ago did Neal take Henry and what direction were they headed?"

"Um, about ten minutes ago. They were headed toward the square. Probably Gold's shop."

"Okay, I want you to call David and meet us at Regina's. If Gold's behind this, we'll need a plan," Emma said.

She hung up her phone and looked at Regina. The brunette was frowning, worry evident in her features. She's heard Emma's half of the conversations but was waiting for the blonde to fill her in on the rest of the details.

"Apparently after he left here Neal went to Mary Margaret's and tried to take Henry. Henry tried to run away but Neal caught him. She said they were headed toward the square so I'm guessing Neal was going to Gold's shop," Emma explained, "But on the plus side, whatever spell was on Mary Margaret and David seems to be gone, so they're on our side again."

"We have to stop Gold but I'm not powerful enough to stop him," Regina said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out. Maybe the Blue Fairy can help," Emma suggested.

Regina snorted, "As if that hack could stop the Dark One. She'd be destroyed in seconds."

"Well, I have magic?" Emma said, unsure of herself.

"Yes, and no idea how to use it."

"What about the portal. I just touched you and it helped kickstart your magic. Can we just do that again? Use my magic to make yours stronger?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps," Regina said, rising from the couch.

Emma watched as she walked from the room. After a few minutes it became clear Regina wasn't returning so Emma stood and went looking for the brunette. She found her surrounded by books in her study. She was furiously flipping through pager after page, clearly looking for something specific.

"Here it is!" Regina cried.

"What?"

"It's a very old spell. It's said to be able to bind the magic of the dark one, if only for a short period of time, but it requires more power than I have alone. Perhaps with your magic it will work though," Regina said.

"So we bind his magic? Then what?" Emma asked.

"We find the dagger and we throw the bastard over the town line," Regina said, "Perhaps I'll alert the good Captain Hook to his whereabouts."

"No, we're not getting him killed, Regina," Emma said.

"If he harms one hair on my son's head, death is too good for him," Regina said coldly.

Her eyes shone with an intensity they had been missing since Cora's death. Emma swallowed. The Evil Queen was back and she was out for Gold's blood.


	30. Hate Me

Hey there wonderful readers! I'm sorry this took so long! I had some writers block, mostly because I'm terrible with action scenes, then I had to write a paper for school, then I had to celebrate my birthday (Yay, I'm 23!). But now, after a long wait, I give you chapter thirty!

This one jumps around a bit, so sorry bout that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. If I did there would be less magical metaphor for swan queen and more fucking. Season 3 would have to be on Showtime or HBO.

* * *

while I was busy waging wars on myself,  
you were trying to stop the fight  
you never doubted my warped opinions  
on things like suicidal hate

Hate Me by Blue October

* * *

David and Mary Margaret arrived a few minutes later. Mary Margaret was frantic. She blamed herself for allowing Neal to take Henry and was beside herself with her actions over the past few days. She kept apologizing to Regina who was quickly tiring of the woman.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away from Mary Margaret before she did something they'd all regret. Regina followed Emma down the hall and into the back yard.

"Miss Swan, where are we going?" Regina demanded.

"We're getting some fresh air. I know we're all stressed out right now, and we probably should be. But we're going to need to work together and be at our best for Henry's sake, okay?" Emma explained, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried. I don't know what I'd do without Henry, if something happens to him…"

"Nothing is going to happen to him. We're going to go in there and stop Gold, and then I'm going to personally kick Neal's ass all the way back to New York," Emma said.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For calming me down, reigning me in before I get out of control. You and Henry are the only ones who can do that," Regina smiled.

"It's because you love us," Emma smiled back.

"Perhaps."

"Nope, it's true. You love me. You want to hug me, kiss me and marry me," Emma joked.

"Right now I just want to destroy Gold," Regina said.

"Stop Gold. Not destroy," Emma amended.

"Right. Let's get to it," Regina said.

Emma took the brunette's hand in hers and they headed back into the house.

* * *

Neal dragged his angry son into his father's shop. Henry had been kicking and shouting nearly the whole way there. Neal was surprised no one had been out and about to see the incident, but with the storm clouds rolling in, most of Storybrooke had turned in for the night.

"Bae? Is that you?" Gold called from the back of the shop.

"Yeah, it's me. And my son," Neal replied.

Gold appeared around the corner, smiling, "Good, good."

He quickly bound the small boy with his magic and guided him to a nearby chair in the back of the shop. Neal leaned against one of the glass counters while he waited.

"Did the Charming's give you any trouble?" Gold asked.

"Well, Emma didn't take too kindly to my offer to be with her. But that bitch of a queen didn't take too well to Emma and I kissing. Other than that, everything went perfectly fine. Emma will see reason, she'll know I'm the perfect man for her soon," Neal said.

"Good, good," Gold smiled.

He quickly cast wards around the shop. They wouldn't be able to keep Regina out for ever, but they would give him time to prepare. Just as he finished casting the final spell, white light ripped through the shop. It jostled the various items and knocked Neal to the ground.

"Bae, are you okay?" Gold asked, rushing toward his son.

"What's going on? What am I doing…Henry! Let Henry go, right now," Neal said angrily.

Gold frowned. His spell was broken, but no one was around to break it. Regina lacked the power to destroy his spell so completely. The only thing that could have stopped it was true love. Gold's frown deepened.

Neal pushed past his father and headed toward the back of the room where Henry was being held. He couldn't undo the magical binds so he simply picked the boy up and headed for the door. Suddenly his feet were no longer moving.

"Let us go," Neal demanded.

"I'm sorry Bae, I can't do that. I can't let the boy leave."

"I swear if you hurt him I will never forgive you."

"I'm not going to hurt him. But I can't allow him to be free any longer. He will not be my downfall," Gold said angrily.

He waved his hand and Neal found himself bound in a chair just like his son. Gold smiled sadly and headed back to the front of the shop.

"Henry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I think I was under a spell," Neal tried to explain.

"It's okay Dad, I think Grandma and Grandpa were under the same spell, but it's broken now, so they'll get my moms and they'll save us," Henry said, smiling.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Emma and Regina had quickly explained their plan to Mary Margaret and David, who would be in charge of getting Henry out of Gold's shop and subduing Neal if necessary. Mary Margaret was concerned about the plan and had made sure to tell everyone that several times.

"If you can't combine your magic, Gold will destroy you!"

"Mary Margaret, we have to do something. We can't just let him kidnap Henry and do nothing about it," Emma cried.

Mary Margaret crossed her arms as they headed out to their cars, "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Emma watched as her parents climbed into David's truck before climbing into the passenger seat of Regina's Mercedes. When the car didn't start right away Emma turned toward the brunette next to her. She had her hands on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.

"Regina?"

"Emma, this is going to require a lot of magic, all of my strength, and if I don't make it, I just want you to know that I love you and Henry so much and I know you'll be there for him," Regina said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Regina, stop. Nothing is going to happen to you. I didn't save you from angry mobs and wraiths and yourself so I could let Gold finish you off. I love you and we're gonna stop Gold together and we're going get our son back and then we're going to be a happy fucking family all together," Emma said.

Regina smiled and started the car. Emma rested her hand on Regina's thigh as they drove toward the center of town. While Regina and Emma parked right in front of Gold's shop, Mary Margaret and David had parked across the street to save the truck from any damage. They would need it to get Henry away.

Regina stepped onto the sidewalk, her trademark heels clicking on the ground, "He's put up protection wards."

Emma watched the brunette step forward and raise her hand. Purple energy flowed from her, rippling the empty space before them. A few minutes later the barrier dropped. It was eerily reminiscent of a scene that had unfolded not too long ago. Only now instead of her mother by her side, she had Emma Swan.

Nothing could have prepared her for the whirlwind of complexities and contradictions that was the savior. She infuriated Regina to no end and then made her feel safe and secure and wanted. Emma had never seen her as the Evil Queen and while Emma had not always been on her side, Emma always believed she was capable of being something besides the Evil Queen.

Emma watched as the wards fell and Regina pulled open the door. The bell overhead announced their presence though they were all certain Gold was aware of their presence outside the shop. Emma entered the shop first, followed quickly by Regina. Mary Margaret and Charming headed around the back of the shop to find Henry.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Charming family and The Evil Queen," Gold said from his position near a cabinet on the edge of the room.

"Where is my son?" Regina demanded.

"He's safe. I don't wish to harm the boy, simply put him out of commission," Gold explained.

"I'm gonna put you out of commission buddy," Emma shot at the man.

"Now Miss Swan, is that any way for the Sheriff of this town to talk to a citizen."

"It is if the citizen in question has kidnapped my fucking son," Emma said angrily.

"Stop arguing. It's a waste of time. Let's accomplish what we came to do," Regina said calmly.

"What are you going to do dearie? In case you've forgotten, I'm the dark one. I taught you everything you know," Gold smirked.

"Not everything," Regina said, joining hands with Emma.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David pried open the back door as quietly as they could and slipped inside.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry said excitedly.

"Henry are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, crouching next to the boy.

"I'm fine, where are my moms?"

"They're taking care of Gold, we're here to get you out of harm's way," David explained as he cut the ropes Gold had magically wrapped around Henry and Neal.

"I don't know why but my father thinks that Henry is a danger to him," Neal explained, "And I'm really sorry about before, I think I was under some sort of spell."

"It's okay, we were under the same spell, now, let's get out of here," David said.

* * *

Emma was focused on channeling all of her energy into Regina as the brunette began mumbling the words she'd need to bind the powers of the dark one. Emma's entire body was tingling sharply, it was nothing like the jolt she'd felt the first time she helped Regina make magic.

Gold was held in place as Regina cast the spell, but he was struggling against his binds. Emma hoped her parents had gotten Henry to safety, because things were about to get ugly. It was a very dark spell that could bind the powers of the dark one. Regina had been trying so hard to be good, Emma wasn't sure what the sudden influx of dark magic would do to her.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand to let her know she was almost done chanting. Emma steeled herself and focused all her thoughts on channeling her magic into Regina. The brunette raised her hand toward Gold. Purple smoke swirled around it but it grew darker. Emma watched in fascination as the nearly black smoke coiled around Gold. As the cloud grew, Emma felt her body weaken.

She tried to hold on. She knew Regina needed her magic. Emma gritted her teeth and sent the last of her energy to Regina. She watched through blurred vision as the smoke tightened around the dark one and then disappeared. Emma felt the edges of her vision go dark and her knees give out. There was nothing she could do to stop it.


	31. Lights

Yay. Chapter 31. Well, ladies and gents and people who choose not identify within the traditional gender binary, I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. I'm thinking 3 or 4 more chapters. It's been a wonderful journey with you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. If I did, Meghan Ory would have more scenes.

* * *

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

Lights by Ellie Goulding

* * *

Emma awoke to someone shaking her arm and calling her name. Her entire body was sore, as though she'd been exercising for hours. Emma slowly opened her eyes and noted she was still in Gold's shop, but it wasn't Regina saying her name.

"Emma, are you okay?" her father's voice said, his blurry frame leaning over Emma's body.

"What happened?" Emma asked, painfully pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I don't know. We got Henry and Neal out and by the time we got back Regina and Gold were gone and you were passed out on the floor," David explained.

Emma frowned. The last thing she remembered was Regina enacting the spell. She hoped it had worked, but with Regina and Gold missing, Emma feared it hadn't.

"I must have overexerted myself with the magic," Emma said, "We have to find them."

"Emma, you need to rest," David argued.

"No. What I need to do is make sure Regina's okay and that Gold's powers are actually bound," Emma said, "Are you gonna help me or not?"

David sighed and extended his arm. Emma took his hand and pulled herself off the floor. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this tired before. Her entire body ached and her head was pounding. She felt like she needed about a week of sleep. But it would have to wait. Emma and David rushed out of the shop where they noticed Emma's missing car.

"If my car is gone, Regina was probably driving," Emma said.

"Alright, where would she take Gold?" David asked.

Emma furrowed her brow in concentration. Where would Regina take Gold?

"The town line," Emma said.

"The line? She's going to throw Gold over the line?" David asked.

"She said she wanted to earlier. I didn't think she was serious, but you know how powerful dark magic can be. Especially when it comes to Regina," Emma said.

David nodded and headed toward his truck. Emma climbed into the passenger seat and they sped off toward the edge of town.

* * *

Regina pulled Gold from Emma's yellow death trap and he collapsed on the ground. She loomed over him with all the power of the Queen she had once been. Except this time, she was truly in charge. Gold had no power over her anymore. Regina felt freedom at her fingertips.

Her mother was dead and Gold was about to join her. She could finally be free from the people who had cursed her to a life of misery. A small smile formed on her lips as Gold struggled to right himself without the help of his cane.

"What's the matter? Is the little imp too weak?" Regina mocked.

"Such regal behavior, tossing an old man on the ground and mocking him," Gold spat back.

"Come not Rumplestilskin, you're better than this," Regina smirked.

Gold finally managed to pull himself into a standing position with the help of the yellow bug. He dusted off his pants and stared at Regina, his trademark grin on his face.

"So dearie, what's the plan? Going to toss me across the line and make me forget everything?"

"Yes. But only after I have my fun."

Regina raised her hand and bolts of purple light shot into Gold. His face contorted and he crumpled to the ground again. Regina smiled as he panted, holding his face away from the concrete with shaking arms.

"Come now. The all powerful Dark One brought down by that?" Regina mocked.

"You may have stopped my magic for now, dearie, but it won't last forever. Don't get too comfortable in this fleeting position of power," Gold said.

Regina simply raised her hand again. Gold writhed on the ground, pain etched into his face. Regina barely noticed the truck barreling down the road as she concentrated on torturing Gold.

"Regina! Stop!" Emma shouted as she clambered from David's truck.

Regina's head shot up and her hands fell to her sides. She hadn't expected Emma to find her. She didn't want Emma to see her like, to see the evil queen. Regina knew Emma thought she'd experienced the evil queen before when she'd joined forces with Cora, but that Regina was simply Cora's sidekick if she were to tell the truth.

"He deserves this," Regina said.

"No, he doesn't. You took his powers. Now we should lock him up in a cell until we can discuss what he does deserve," Emma said.

"No. He has to die. Once he's gone we'll be free. I'll be free," Regina said, raising her hands again.

"No, you won't, Regina. You're already free. The only thing holding you down is you. You have a son who loves you. I love you. You just have learn to love yourself now," Emma said, moving toward Regina.

"Well now, isn't this a touching moment," Gold mumbled from the ground.

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth, I'm trying to save your life," Emma said, kicking Gold in the leg.

Emma took Regina's hand and place her other on the brunette's face. She noticed David move toward Gold and haul him off the ground, quickly placing him in handcuffs before walking him toward the truck.

"Regina, I know you think you're not worthy, that your mother and Gold manipulated you into some horrible creature that can't be loved or redeemed but that's not true. Yeah, they led you astray for a while, but you can find your way back to the light. I know you can, because I know how much you love Henry, how you'd do anything for him. You're not like your mother or Gold and you know what that means? You're not doomed to the same fate," Emma said.

Regina stared into the green eyes before her as tears rolled down her own cheeks. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Emma simply pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as she cried.

Emma held onto Regina as tightly as she could. Over the brunette's shoulder she saw David load Gold into his truck and motion that he was taking the imp back to town. Emma offered him a small smile and nod.

Regina was unsure of how long she'd been crying when she pulled away from Emma's soaked shoulder. The blonde smiled at her. Regina quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes dry.

"I must look a mess," Regina said quietly.

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful," Emma said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Sure. It's true. I'm actually kind of jealous of how you manage to look so good all the time," Emma said.

"No, I mean, thank you, for stopping me, for everything," Regina said.

"Hey, I love you, it's what I do," Emma smirked, "Now, what do you say we go get our son and go home?"

"Home? I wasn't aware I'd asked you to live with me," Regina said as Emma opened the door for her.

"Well, as you've pointed out before, I have a habit of barging in where I'm not welcome," Emma smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing you're always welcome in my life," Regina said.

"Oh my god, that was so cheesy," Emma laughed as she slid into the driver's seat.

"It was not! I was merely expressing a sentiment."

"So. Cheesy."

* * *

Henry barreled into his mothers as soon as they entered the apartment. Emma and Regina wrapped their arms around the boy; Emma giving him exaggerated kisses on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're both okay," Henry said happily.

"Hey, we're glad you're okay," Emma smiled.

"Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa got us out of there," Henry said.

"Us?" Emma asked.

"Henry and Neal," David said, "I told you earlier."

"Why'd you rescue Neal? He was helping Gold. Where is he now? I'm going to kick his ass," Emma said angrily.

"I was under some sort of spell," Neal said, appearing behind David.

"That's rather convenient," Regina shot back.

"No, it's true," Henry said, "He did take me to Gold's, but then this white light shot through the shop and he changed. He tried to get Mr. Gold to let me go but then he tied us up with magic."

"If you're sure, kid," Emma said.

"I'm sure," Henry replied.

"Uh, I think we might need to talk anyway," Neal said.

"Fine," Emma replied.

"Alone?" Neal asked.

Emma looked at Regina who nodded, "It's fine dear. If it comes down to it, I'm fairly certain I can best Mr. Cassidy in a fight."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Neal said.

Emma pulled the door to the apartment open and stepped into the hall. Neal quickly followed and pulled the door shut behind him. Emma crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier, when I kissed you and said those things," Neal said.

"Hey, you were under a spell, it's not like I can really blame you for that," Emma replied.

"Yeah, but not all those feelings were just the spell. I still love you Em, I never stopped. I only left you because I had to."

"Neal, I loved you so much. I wanted to spend my life with you, but you left me, whatever the reason, and I've moved on. We're not 18 years old anymore. I may be able to forgive you for leaving me, because it led me here, but I'm not the girl who fell in love with you anymore, and I'm never going to be again. I love Regina. But I want you to be a part of Henry's life if you want to. I'm not going to stop you from knowing your son," Emma said.

"I know, Em. I've seen how you look at her. I just wanted to clear the air and be honest with you this time. I have to head back to New York soon, but maybe Henry could come stay with me for a bit during the summer," Neal offered.

"I'll have to talk it over with Regina, but I'm sure he'd like that," Emma smiled.

They headed back inside and Emma made her way back to Regina. She took the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Shall we go home, you look like you're about to pass out dear," Regina said.

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep forever. Magic sure is hard work," Emma said.

"It gets easier," Regina said quietly.

Emma squeezed her hand and went to gather Henry. The trio made their way to the bug and Emma drove them back to 108 Mifflin. Henry's stomach grumbled as they made their way through the foyer.

"Hungry, kid?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah," Henry admitted.

"I'll fix you something, Emma should rest," Regina said.

Emma leaned forward and gave the brunette a quick kiss before heading upstairs. She heard Henry excitedly asking for ice cream and Regina suggesting a sandwich or something more hearty first. Emma smiled and made her way to the master bedroom, only bothering to kick off her boots before collapsing into bed and drifting off.


	32. Lover of the Light

Hey there lovely readers! Since I'm stuck at my mom's dog sitting, I got another chapter done between chain smoking and marathoning the new Arrested Developments. Oh yeah.

Also, I'm thinking there will be about two more chapters of this story to wrap everything up. (Possibly three). It's been a lot of fun, but they say all good things must come to an end, which sucks of course, but if I keep writing this it probably won't be much fun after too long, so I will be wrapping up soon.

That being said, enjoy the new chapter, yay.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. If I did Lana Parrilla would never be off screen.

* * *

_I had done wrong_  
_ You build your tower_  
_ But call me home_  
_ And I will build a throne_  
_ And wash my eyes out never again_

_ But love the one you hold_  
_ And I'll be your goal_  
_ To have and to hold_  
_ A lover of the light_

Lover of the Light by Mumford and Sons

* * *

When Emma awoke it was dark outside. The house was silent. A quick glance at the clock told her it was after midnight but the other side of the bed was empty. In fact, it looked untouched. Emma wondered where Regina was. She slid off the bed and straightened the clothes she'd been sleeping in.

Light flickering from the TV screen led Emma to the living room where she found her son asleep on the couch, a DVD screen playing on repeat. Emma flicked the TV off and gently shook the boy.

"Ma? What time is it?" Henry asked.

"Late. You should be in bed," Emma smiled.

"Mom said I could watch this movie and I guess I fell asleep," Henry said, "She usually wakes me up."

"Did she go somewhere after she made you dinner?" Emma asked.

"Uh, she went outside, I figured she'd come back in though."

"It's fine kid, I'll go check on her. You need to get to bed," Emma said ruffling his hair.

Henry gave her a quick hug and walked sleepily up the stairs. Emma headed for the door that led to the back patio, hoping to find Regina, safe and sound. Emma pushed the door open onto the darkened patio. The light was off, the only source coming from the distant streetlights. It was enough light for Emma to see Regina, sitting in a patio chair, an empty bottle lying on the ground and a cigarette between her lips.

"Huh. I kinda thought you quit," Emma smiled, taking a seat.

"I did, but I needed a few tonight," Regina replied.

"What's going on? You seemed okay earlier."

"I was, or I thought I was, but how can I be, Emma? I turned back into the Evil Queen and it was so easy. I didn't even consider the consequences, I just felt all that magic rushing through me and I wanted Gold dead and I was going to do, just like the Evil Queen would have."

Tears were falling down Regina's face for the second time that day. And just like before Emma moved toward her. She crouched in front of Regina and cupped her face.

"Regina, that spell we did, it was so dark, even I could feel it. But now we're done with magic. And you don't have to worry about feeling that way anymore," Emma said softly.

"I always have to worry, if I don't worry I'll turn back into the person I was before."

"No you won't," Emma said determinedly.

"How can you be so certain? Even after what you saw today? If you hadn't arrive when you did I would have killed him."

"And that's how I'm sure. You stopped because I was there to help you. And I'm always going to be there to help you. You don't have to do this alone anymore. You've got me and Henry to keep you on the right path, Regina," Emma said.

Regina sniffled and Emma wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Regina leaned forward to hug the blonde tightly.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you and Henry," Regina said, "Actually, I do, and that makes me even more thankful I have you both."

"Speaking of Henry, I should go make sure he actually made it to bed. Come with me?" Emma asked standing.

Regina nodded and took the hand that Emma offered her. Their fingers slipped together comfortable as they made their way through the house and up the stairs. The light in Henry's room was off but his door was open just a bit. Emma quietly pushed it open and saw the boy curled up under his covers. She smiled at the sight of her son sleeping peacefully, a sight a few years ago she never imagined seeing.

She watched as Regina stepped forward to pull the covers up a bit and softly kiss the boy on his forehead. Henry shifted a bit and opened his eyes.

"Good night Henry," Regina said softly.

"G'night mom, I love you," Henry said sleepily.

"I love you too Henry," Regina replied, smiling.

Emma leaned against the doorway, smiling. It broke her heart a bit to think that she'd stolen this from Regina, who so clearly loved Henry, even though he wasn't her flesh and blood. Emma loved that Regina loved the boy, even after how he'd treated her. It had proven to the blonde beyond a doubt that Regina truly loved Henry.

"Night kid," Emma said.

"Night ma," Henry replied.

Regina walked toward Emma and pulled Henry's door shut. Her hand found Emma's again and they made their way to the master bedroom. Emma was no longer tired after her nap but her body still ached a bit. She was just about to pull of her jeans when Regina's arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette's lips met Emma's before she had a chance to think about what was happening.

Regina's fingers quickly popped open the buttons on Emma's jeans and began pushing them down her hips. Emma took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor before going to work on Regina's buttons. Emma kicked her jeans off as Regina slipped her shirt off her shoulders, tossing it on the floor in a thoroughly un-Regina like manner.

They made quick work of Regina's slacks and their undergarments on the way to the bed. Emma pushed Regina into the mussed sheets where she had been sleeping earlier. Their lips met with a passion neither woman had felt before. Emma's thigh slipped between Regina's tanned thighs.

Regina moaned as Emma's leg pressed into her center. Emma lips trailed wet kisses across Regina's jaw and down to her neck until they found her pulse. Emma could feel Regina's heart racing as she sucked and nipped at Regina's neck. Regina's fingers wound into Emma's golden curls as Emma's mouth moved down her body. Just as Emma reached the swell of Regina's breasts, she pulled away. Regina let out a small whine at the loss of contact that brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Why did you stop?" Regina asked, frowning slightly.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you," Emma smiled.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Regina joked.

"Hey, I'll roll over and go back to sleep," Emma threatened.

"I'm sorry! I love you too," Regina amended quickly.

"Good. Seriously though, for a long time I thought I was destined to be alone and then Henry waltzed into my life and dragged you along for the ride and I couldn't be more grateful that he did. I finally have a family. I have parents and my son and now I have you."

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina said, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

Regina could feel Emma's smile as their lips met.

"Let me show you how much I love you," the blonde replied, resuming her path down to Regina's chest.

Regina let out a low moan as Emma's lips latched around a nipple. The sheriff's hand made quick work of finding the other. Emma's tongue swirled around the pebbled, rosy peak before scraping her teeth lightly across. After thoroughly lavishing one nipple, Emma kissed her way across to the other.

Every sound that escaped Regina's lips sent another surge of heat and wetness to Emma's center. She was certain she'd come undone before Regina even touched her. Emma could feel how wet Regina was against her thigh.

Emma slowly kissed her way down Regina's stomach to the apex of her thighs before moving up to her knee. Regina let out a low growl as Emma slowly kissed her way down both of Regina's thighs, never making it where the brunette wanted her the most.

When Emma's tongue finally found Regina's center, the brunette gasped. Emma smiled as her tongue swirled around Regina's clit. The sounds coming from the former queen were driving Emma insane. Emma's left hand found a spot on Regina's hip while her other hand made it's way to the brunette's center.

Emma slowly slid a finger into Regina's warm folds. She slowly pumped the finger into Regina and at the brunette's quiet pleas, added another finger. Emma could feel Regina's walls being to tense but instead of sending her over the edge, Emma pulled away.

"Why are you stopping?" Regina asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"I want to feel you, I want to see your face, I want to be able to kiss you," Emma explained, scooting toward the top of the bed.

She leaned against the headboard and pulled Regina onto her lap. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her as Emma slid a hand between their bodies. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as the blonde's fingers slid back into her.

Regina broke away from Emma in desperate need of air as Emma's hand found a rhythm, her palm hitting Regina's clit in just the right way. It didn't take long for Regina's walls to begin contracting again. Regina's fingernails dug into Emma's shoulders, no doubt leaving marks, as Emma pushed her over the edge.

Regina cried out Emma's name as waves of pleasure washed over her body. And when the orgasm was done ripping through her body, she collapsed against Emma, who held her tight, whispering softly in her ear.

"I love you."

As soon as she regained control of her body, Regina slid down Emma's toned body and returned the favor, sending wave after wave of pleasure and love through Emma. Afterward both women were thoroughly satisfied and lay curled together beneath Regina's expensive sheets.

"What are we going to do with Gold?" Regina asked.

"You just gave me the most mind blowing orgasm anyone has ever felt and you want to discuss Gold?" Emma replied.

"Yes, dear, I do."

"I don't know what we're going to do with him. I suppose my parents will call a town meeting and we'll discuss it."

"Even without his magic, he's not to be underestimated. The thing that makes him so dangerous is the way he manipulates people, and he can do that just as well without the powers of the dark one," Regina warned.

"Don't worry, I have no plans of ever letting that man run free again," Emma assured the woman in her arms.

"Good."

"Can we sleep now? I don't know about you but after all this magic and mind blowing sex, I think I could sleep for a week," Emma joked.

"Someone will have to get up in the morning and fix breakfast for our son, so I suppose some sleep would be in order."

"Good," Emma smiled and quickly kissed Regina.

As she drifted off to sleep Emma had hope that maybe things would turn out okay.


	33. Gone, Gone, Gone

Holy shit, you guys. I'm sorry it's been such a long time! I've been so busy with work and packing and some minor writer's block, this one took a while. Luckily, I have started the final chapter. There's going to be two more chapters of this story. *sniff sniff* It's been such a wonderful journey, hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, Emma probably would have punched Neal at least a couple times.

* * *

_When enemies are at your door_  
_I'll carry you away from war_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string_  
_I'll share in your suffering_  
_To make you well, to make you well._

_Give me reasons to believe_  
_That you would do the same for me._

Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips

* * *

Emma was jolted from her sleep by a small body pouncing onto the bed. She opened her eyes and saw her son, smiling at his mothers. Emma returned the smile, feeling very grateful she'd pulled on some underwear and a tank-top earlier. She wasn't quite ready to explain the birds and the bees to her son.

"Wake up sleepy heads. Grandma and Grandpa are downstairs. They want to organize a meeting about Mr. Gold," Henry said.

"We'll be down in a moment Henry, have you eaten breakfast?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, Grandma made pancakes, they weren't as good as yours though."

Emma watched Regina's face light up at Henry's small compliment. Even through all the struggles over the last few years, there were some things Henry would always need his mother for. And Regina would take it, even if that thing was pancakes, just the way he liked them.

Henry extracted himself from the bed and headed toward the door. Emma suggested he watch some cartoons while they got ready. Henry smiled happily and rushed out the door.

"Well, this should be interesting," Emma said, tossing the covers off her bare legs.

"Indeed," Regina agreed.

"Wanna shower together? It'll save time," Emma suggested with a wink.

Thirty minutes later a damp and frustrated Emma trudged down the stairs. Henry and David were seated together on the couch watching cartoons. Snow was sitting in a chair to the side of the couch looking only mildly uncomfortable to be hanging out in her former arch nemesis' living room.

"Hey family," Emma greeted.

"Good morning Emma," Snow greeted.

Henry and David grunted hello from the couch, too engrossed in whatever they were watching to muster a better greeting. Emma smiled at her son and father as her stomach grumbled. She shot an apologetic glance at her mother and turned toward the kitchen. Snow followed.

She watched her daughter rummage through cabinets before finding cold pizza in the fridge. Snow grimaced as Emma popped some bread into the toaster and took a bite of the pizza.

"Aren't you at least going to warm that up?"

"No. Why? It's delicious this way," Emma replied.

"It looks disgusting."

"It is," Regina said, finally appearing in the kitchen.

"Cold pizza is the breakfast of champions!" Emma argued.

"I thought that was Wheaties," Snow asked, clearly confused.

Emma chose to ignore her mother and turned toward Regina, "I made you toast."

"Thank you dear," Regina smiled and turned to the toaster.

Emma silently munched on her pizza and watched Regina slather a thin layer of apple butter onto her toast. She took the seat next to Emma and took a bite of her toast.

"David and I have called a meeting at noon to discuss Rumplestiltskin's fate," Snow revealed.

Emma groaned. She hated meetings. Especially when the whole town was involved. More often than not they ended in fights and angry mobs. As if angry mob was simply the default setting around fairy tale land.

"I still think we should just push him over the line and kill him," Regina said coldly.

"And that's why you're not in charge of this decision," Emma said.

"Well, David and I had discussed simply pushing him over the line, I mean, without his memories or his magic he's harmless," Snow offered.

Regina scoffed, "Please, he's many things but harmless is not one of them. We don't know if the spell Emma and I performed will hold. We don't know what the long term effects of crossing the town line are. Do you really want to take the chance that one day he'll regain his memories and power and we've just let the Dark One roam around town, free as a bird?"

"It was just a thought, obviously we need to discuss this and think it through with everyone to come up with a just but effective solution," Snow replied.

"I'm sure everyone will have a suggestion," Emma mumbled.

"And none so kind as what I proposed," Regina said.

Emma frowned and finished her pizza. Regina had a point. The town wasn't known for their leniency and mercy. She just hoped her mother's optimism would win out this time.

* * *

The town hall was already full of people by the time Emma and Regina arrived. With Emma by her side, Regina was able to ignore the glares and stares that followed her around the room. Emma led Regina to some empty seats near the front with her parents. Ruby and Leroy were at the station guarding Gold while it appeared that everyone else in the town was crammed into the town hall.

Emma watched her parents as they headed to the front of the crowd. A silence fell over everyone and Emma was mildly impressed.

"You all know we're here to discuss the fate of Rumplestiltskin. Before we begin, I would like to acknowledge that we're no longer in the Enchanted Forest. Death may seem like an appropriate punishment for his crimes, but it's not an option in this world," Snow explained, "With Regina and Emma's help, we were able to bind his magic, however, we don't know how effective the spell will be long term."

"So he could have his powers back next week?" a voice shouted from the back.

Snow looked toward Regina. Magic was really her area of expertise anyway. Regina extracted her hand from Emma's and stood in front of the room.

"While that's unlikely, I must admit it's a possibility. I don't know the origins of the spell or whether it was meant to work long term. Ideally, we would use this short term and send Gold somewhere without magic to ensure he no longer has access to his powers," Regina explained.

"Which is why I'd like to suggest we send Gold over the town line. He'll no longer have his memories, nor will he have access to magic," Snow explained.

"What are we gonna do with him after we send him across? He could find his way back to town?" someone else asked.

"Neal," Emma said simply.

Snow looked at her daughter, confusion on her face.

Emma continued, "We could ask Neal to take him back to New York. Neal loves his father, even if he's done terrible things. I'd be willing to bet he'd take care of him, and keep him away from Storybrooke."

"Okay, if everyone is on board with the idea of forcing Rumplestiltskin across the town to lose his memories and Neal taking him away, please raise your hand," Snow said.

Emma and Regina watched as most of the hands in the room raised. A few hands remained down and Emma knew the only punishment in their minds was death. Gold had certainly made enemies over the years.

"Alright, in that case, we'll discuss our plans with Neal and carry out the sentence laid down for Rumplestiltskin," Snow said, "And this meeting is over."

"What about her!" someone shouted, "What about the Evil Queen's punishment?"

"Excuse me?" Emma said angrily, standing next to Regina.

A short, balding man that Emma had seen around town but never bothered to learn his name stood. He was frowning.

"She deserves to be punished too, for sending us all here, for cursing us," he said.

"Regina's punishment is not a town matter at the moment," Snow said.

"So we get no say?"

"I didn't say that. I said Regina's punishment is not a town matter at the moment," Snow repeated, "If and when it becomes necessary, we will discuss it with the town."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. Regina winced as Emma's nails dug into her skin. Emma didn't stop until they were safely back at her bug.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Getting you the hell away from those maniacs," Emma replied.

"They weren't going to hurt me."

"You don't know that! Did you hear that guy?"

"Emma, darling, it's not as though I don't deserve punishment," Regina reminded.

"Look, I know you've done some bad shit, but you're making up for it now. You helped us stop Gold, even though it almost destroyed you, and I have no doubt that you'll help us with any other threats that come our way."

"Thank you dear, I appreciate your confidence in me," Regina smiled, "Though I don't think I need you to protect me, I am the Evil Queen after all."

"Were the Evil Queen. And I don't care if you need it, I'm going to do my damndest to protect you, no matter what. Because I love you," Emma said, smiling.

"I love you too."

They slid into the bug and headed for Mifflin street. Emma dropped Regina off after a quick make out session in front of the house before heading back toward Granny's to find Neal before he left town.

* * *

Emma knocked on the wooden door, hoping Neal hadn't already skipped town. A few seconds later the door was pulled open.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here?"

"Um, we need to talk. About your dad," Emma said.

"Well, you just jump right in, don't you," Neal smiled softly.

"The town has decided to send him across the town line and erase his memories," Emma began, "But we can't risk bringing him back into town where there's magic, so we thought perhaps you'd take him back to New York with you."

"You want me to bring my father, who won't remember me at all, with me to New York?" Neal questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, it's up to you if you let him stay with you, or build a relationship, or if you just set him up somewhere and never talk to him again, but Storybrook isn't safe with him around. Henry isn't safe," Emma said.

"Shit. Can I have some time to think about it?" Neal asked.

"Of course. I'm not sure when they're planning to take him across the town line, but I'll let you know so you can say goodbye, or whatever," Emma said.

"Thanks."

Emma smiled softly at the man she had once thought she'd spend her life with before heading out the door and back the woman she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with.


	34. Alive With The Glory Of Love

Well, it's been a crazy few weeks. I moved, and now I'm job searching. Fun stuff. If any of you have a job for a 23 year old English major, let me know. :)

You guys, this is the second to last chapter. Crazy, right? I hope you enjoy it. And to those of you who think I'm being a little harsh on Rumple and Neal, well, read closely.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything, all my favorite shows wouldn't be breaking my heart and basically ruining my life right now. (Special thanks to Warehouse 13 for this one.)

* * *

_When I watch you, wanna do you, right where you're standing._  
_Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view, oh, yeah_  
_Of the whole ghetto, the boot-stomped meadows,_

_But we ignore that, yeah._  
_You're lovely, baby. This war is crazy,_  
_I won't let you down, oh, no no_

Alive With The Glory Of Love by Say Anything

* * *

The first thing Emma heard when she opened the door at 108 Mifflin was laughter. She couldn't help but smile as she kicked her boots off and followed the sounds to the living room. There she found her son and his adoptive mother giggling as they attempted to hold the contorted positions they needed to for their game of twister.

"Ma! Spin the wheel! It's mom's turn but she can't reach it!" Henry cried happily.

Emma smiled and picked up the cardboard spinner. She flicked the black arrow and watched it spin around until it came to a stop.

"Left foot blue," Emma said.

Regina groaned and tried to twist her foot through the maze of arms and legs already on the mat. Emma laughed as she tried and failed a few different positions. Henry giggled as Regina's foot tickled him as she tried to find a position that worked. Emma could see her losing her balance as she attempted to thread her foot between her arm and Henry's leg. Finally her arms gave out and she collapsed, taking Henry down with her.

"I win!" Henry shouted as he extracted himself from his mother.

"Yes you did, now, go clean your room while I get dinner started," Regina said.

"Aw, mom, I won! I shouldn't have to clean," Henry whined.

"You have to clean no matter how many games you win," Regina countered.

"Just get it done and then we can watch TV, kid," Emma added.

"Fine," Henry said before stomping up the stairs.

Emma waited until Henry was out of earshot before she wrapped her arms around Regina waist and said, "I didn't know you were so flexible."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Regina smirked, before placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips and squeezing her firm behind.

Emma could only stare as the brunette walked away, an extra sway in her hips. The sheriff shook her head and followed Regina to the kitchen. Regina was digging through the fridge for something suitable to cook for dinner.

"Why don't I just grab some food from Granny's and bring it back. It's been a long couple of days and we need to relax a bit," Emma suggested.

"I can cook, it's no problem," Regina said.

"I know you can, but do you really want to?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned for a moment, "No, I suppose I don't."

Emma smiled, "Well then, I'll head down to Granny's and you can go supervise some room cleaning."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. This time the kiss grew more heated and Emma backed Regina into the kitchen counter. Regina's hands found their way into blonde locks as Emma's slid down Regina's sides before resting on her lower back.

"Mom, I'm done! Can I watch…gross!" Henry shouted as he skidded into the kitchen.

Emma pulled away from Regina quickly and managed to look at least slightly sheepish. Regina though, frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so mister. You've only been up there for five minutes," Regina said.

"Aww, mom!" Henry whined.

"Henry, I'm going to Granny's to get dinner. I'm going to buy a malt. If your room is cleaned to your mom's standards by the time I get back, it's yours. If it's not, I'm going to eat it all right in front of you," Emma said.

"That's mean!"

"Well, you'd better get cleaning and I won't have to do it," Emma said.

"Okay!" Henry said, running back upstairs.

"I wish he wouldn't run in the house," Regina mumbled.

"He's a kid, what are you gonna do?" Emma smiled.

"I suppose," Regina smiled, "Are you going to get dinner, or shall I start cooking?"

"Hey, I'm going, I'm going. Now go make sure our son's room is clean and relax," Emma ordered, grabbing her keys.

* * *

The drive to Granny's was quick and familiar. Sometimes it shocked Emma how quickly she'd settled into this town and made a home after not having a real home for 28 years. She supposed when something was right you just knew it and while things had certainly not been easy, Emma felt like she was finally where she belonged. She found her parents, her son had found her, and she and Regina had found each other.

Granny's was fairly empty. Ruby was seated next to Belle, chatting with the librarian quietly, Leroy was chowing down on a burger in one of the back booths. Emma was happy to see he was drinking iced tea. She wouldn't have to worry about any drunk and disorderly complaints later in the evening.

"Hey Em," Ruby said happily.

"Hello Emma," Belle greeted.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Emma smiled.

"Good. We were just talking about taking a vacation, you know, once we figure out this town line thing," Ruby said happily.

"If we figure it out," Belle said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Once things get a bit more settled, and once Gold is gone for good, I'll ask Regina to see what she can figure out. She needs something to occupy her time anyway," Emma replied.

"That would be wonderful," Belle said.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Ruby smiled, "Now, I'm sure you came in here for some food, so what can I get ya?"

"Three regulars for Regina, Henry and I, and three malts, two chocolate and one vanilla," Emma said.

"Coming right up."

Emma and Belle made small talk while Ruby cooked, and occasionally threw her opinion in about the topic at hand. Soon the food was all cooked and boxed up for Emma.

"Better get home to your woman," Ruby joked.

Emma simply smiled and thanked the brunette waitress before heading out.

* * *

"Dinner is served," Emma called as she entered the house.

Henry rushed out of the living room, his socked feet sliding across the wooden floor. Regina followed him at a more leisurely pace. Henry quickly made his way to his place at the table and took the container Emma handed him.

She held up a Styrofoam cup, "Well, did you get your room cleaned or should I start drinking this?"

"I got it clean. Mom even said I did a good job!" Henry cried.

Emma turned to Regina for confirmation. When the brunette nodded Emma set the cup on the table.

"Eat your dinner first, then you can have your malt," Emma said, opening her own food container.

Henry quickly dug into his burger while Regina fetched a fork for her chicken salad. They all chatted happily between bites. Henry regaled them with all the trouble everyone got up to earlier. A few people had volunteered to watch the kids while the rest of the town was at the meeting and a few of the more rowdy lost boys had caused some trouble.

Regina mumbled something about hoodlums and Emma made a crack about her being a cranky old woman which earned her a kick to the shin. They were almost finished when Henry set down his burger and looked between his mothers.

"Mom, Ma, I was wondering something," Henry began.

"What is it honey?" Regina asked.

"Well, it's just that I had a really good time in New York, but it got cut short and I've never really been on vacation…"

"You want to go on vacation?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, with you guys," Henry said.

"Can we do that?" Emma asked, looking toward Regina, "Can you leave Storybrooke?"

"I've never tried," Regina admitted.

"Maybe kid, there's some things we need to figure out first," Emma said, "Why don't you take your malt to the living room and pick out a movie for us to watch?"

"Okay," Henry said.

Emma waited until he was out of the room before scooting closer to Regina, "Do you want to leave Storybrooke?"

"I've never seriously considered it, before, with the curse, I couldn't, and then I wouldn't because of Henry, but now, we're together, Henry would be with me," Regina explained.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you I told Ruby and Belle you might be able to help get rid of the town line," Emma said.

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure how," Regina admitted.

"I'm sure if anyone can figure it out, it's you," Emma smiled.

'Hmpf."

"Come on, get your unhealthy malt and let's go watch some brain rotting cartoons," Emma said happily.

"You're a bad influence, Miss Swan," Regina said.

"I know, it's why you love me."

"I suppose," Regina smirked.

"We'd better get in there before the kid starts the movie without us."

Emma stood and offered her hand to Regina. Regina smiled at the blonde and took her hand. They headed into the living room together for some much needed family time.

A few hours later the movie had ended and Henry was tucked safely into bed. Emma and Regina were heading to bed as well. Emma crawled under the sheets and wrapped her arm around Regina, pulling the brunette as close as possible.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you too," Regina said quietly.

Silence hung in the air and Emma could tell something was unsaid in the brunette's mind. She placed a reassuring kiss on Regina's neck and waited.

"Emma, I…you…" Regina began.

Emma smiled to herself. The calm and collected woman at a loss for words was quite a sight.

"Would you like to move in?" Regina finally said.

Emma laughed, "I'd love to."

"Good."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

A few days had passed calmly in the small New England town. It was almost disconcerting to see storybook characters going about a normal day. Sometimes Emma still found it hard to believe that she was in a town full of fairy tales, she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, but it was getting easier. She'd even walked past the Blue Fairy fixing something with fairy dust and thought nothing of it.

But today was not a normal day, today was the day that Neal was leaving town with his father. Emma would be escorting them to the town line to make sure they both got across. Neal was in his father's shop packing some essential items like clothes and toiletries. The rest they would get together in New York. Emma was on her way to Gold's shop to help Neal get everything packed up before they headed over to Gold's temporary residence at the sheriff's station.

Emma pounded on the front door to Gold's shop where the closed sign hung. A few moments later Neal appeared and twisted the lock to let her in.

"I'm almost finished packing up, we just need to haul it out to my car," Neal explained.

Emma nodded silently and followed Neal to the back of the shop where she spied a few boxes stacked next to the door.

"You didn't pack any trinkets or anything right? Just clothes and toiletries?" Emma asked.

"Just what you told me. He might be my father but that doesn't mean I'm blind to what he is, Em," Neal said, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

Emma had been very careful to instruct Neal not to honor any requests for personal items from his father. Gold was devious and even Regina didn't know the power of all the items in his shop.

"I know Neal, and I wish this wasn't necessary, I really do," Emma said softly.

"I know. I know you wouldn't support this unless you thought it was the right thing to do, but that doesn't make it easy. I know my father has hurt me and others countless times, but he's still my father and I hate that I have to rip everything he is from him, even if a lot of him is a bad person."

"It's never easy to acknowledge the bad in the people we love," Emma agreed, her mind wandering to Regina.

Though the brunette had changed, part of her would always be the Evil Queen. She was always going to be the woman who had murdered, manipulated and cursed people, even if she was no longer giving in to that part of her, it was still inside her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Emma sighed and headed toward the boxes. She and Neal quickly and quietly packed up the boxes before heading to the station. Emma escorted Gold to Neal's car, in handcuffs for extra precaution. Though the weather was warming, today there were only clouds in the sky and a slight chill in the air. Emma thought nothing of it when Gold requested a tan scarf that Neal had tossed into an open box as an afterthought.

After Gold was buckled into Neal's car, he and Emma headed for the town line. Neal slowed as they approached the line. Emma pulled her car to the side of the road and climbed out. She watched Neal drive slowly across the line, magic shimmering around the car.

She watched Neal turn to his father and offer some calming words as Gold's behavior grew erratic. As soon as Neal had successfully calmed the man enough to step out of the car he turned toward Emma.

"I told him we'd been in an accident and he lost his memory. He thinks we're headed home now."

"Good, you know my number if you need any help. And you're welcome back any time you want to visit Henry," Emma smiled.

Neal nodded before climbing back into his car. Emma watched until they went around a curve and were no longer visible. She climbed back into her yellow death trap and headed for town. She had a family dinner to attend and she didn't intend on wasting any time with her family these days.


	35. Epilogue - The Last Goodbye

Well, here you have it, the final chapter of this story. It's been an interesting road. This is the longest thing I've ever written and the only chapter story I've ever finished.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the follows, I appreciate the wonderful support on this fic.

Since this is the last chapter and all and I won't have to worry about updates for a while, let's play a little game. There'a quote in here from my favorite Mary-Kate and Ashley flick. Find it, tell me the movie it's from and I'll write a one-shot about whatever you want. Either review or PM or send me a message on tumblr (latherrinsemaim) if you know!

Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. If I did there would be more Swan Queen kisses and less clothing.

* * *

_I hear every word that you say_  
_taking it in like an old fairy tale_  
_Through for better or worse and the promise of verse_  
_you make it seem real, like its all here to stay_  
_But see how the wind it blows, all the birds scatter_  
_and I'm out here alone_  
_You say I know your favorite song and I'll sing you back home_

_And then you will see that I love you_  
_you'll rest with me all our nights_  
_You say I know a place where your heart can be safe_  
_and you've said your last goodbye_

Last Goodbye-The Wailin' Jennys

* * *

Regina smiled sadly as she placed flowers at her family mausoleum. It seemed like another lifetime when she'd been a part of that family. Her mother had been dead for a year and her father had been gone for thirty. They hadn't been the best parents, that was certain, but they were still her mother and father and sometimes Regina missed them. Especially today.

It was ironic that her mother had always wanted her to marry a king and Regina had fallen in love with a princess. But Emma Swan was so far from what her mother had imagined for her. Emma couldn't give her power or status, all Emma could give her was a closet full of skintight jeans and leather jackets and all the love she could ever hope to find.

Regina heard footsteps and knew it could only be one person. She turned and saw a mess of blonde hair and a small smile.

"When I woke up and you were gone I figured you'd come out here," Emma said.

She held out a cup of coffee from Granny's. It was spring, but there was still a chill in the air. It didn't matter much to Regina, the chilly months had always been her favorite, but with an active 12 year old boy and a fun loving blonde at home, she'd grown to love the warmer months as well.

Regina accepted the coffee and took a sip. The warm liquid burned down her throat and caused her to shiver a bit. Emma stepped forward and wrapped a red leather clad arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"We should head back soon, I'm sure my mom will be over to start prepping us," Emma smiled.

"Indeed, we wouldn't want a bridezilla moment on our hands," Regina smirked.

"It's funny because I kind of figured you would be the bridezilla, not my mom," Emma laughed.

"You thought I'd act that way," Regina asked.

"Well, you're kind of…uptight and particular, you know," Emma said.

"Keep making remarks like that and there may not even be a wedding," Regina threatened.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, one of has to be organized or Henry would never get anywhere on time and I'd lose all his important papers," Emma said quickly.

"I know dear, now let's get back to the house," Regina smiled.

Emma took her hand and they headed across the grass. As they reached the edge of the cemetery Regina spared one last glance at the tomb that held the remains of her former life. She turned back toward Emma and smiled at the thought of her new life.

* * *

"Mom, seriously, that's enough flowers, Regina probably wants to marry me, not a fucking bouquet of daisies," Emma's voice carried into the hall.

"They're not daisies, and you look beautiful," Mary Margaret scolded her daughter.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She'd opted to do her own hair without the other brunette's help. Emma, lacking the skill to do her own hair hadn't been so lucky.

"Just finish up so I can go get some food, I'm starved," Emma whined.

Regina had only made a simple fruit salad for breakfast after they'd returned from the cemetery and there had been small sandwiches at lunch. No doubt Emma's stomach was grumbling for some food given her usually large meals. Regina decided to head down to the kitchen and fix the blonde something that would fill her up and still allow her to fit into her dress properly.

When Regina arrived she found a small flurry of activity in her kitchen. Ruby and Granny had been hired to provide food for the reception and they were busy prepping in the kitchen. Ruby was the first to notice Regina's appearance.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous!"

Regina smiled, she'd hoped the large curls she'd done would look good and Ruby's approval helped her feel a bit more secure. Ruby's own signature brunette locks with red streaks had been pulled up into a ponytail with a braid around the side of her head. She was Emma's maid of honor.

"Thank you dear," Regina smiled.

"The food is about as ready as it's going to get, we'll finish everything up as soon as the ceremony ends," Granny announced, "Can I get you anything?"

"I think I have a fruit parfait in the fridge, but Emma may want something a bit more substantial, I heard her whining about being hungry on my way down."

"I was not whining," Emma protested, appearing in the kitchen.

"Yes you were," Mary Margaret argued.

"Em, your hair looks gorgeous," Ruby cried.

Mary Margaret had wound Emma's hair into a neat fishtail braid with some white flowers threaded through her hair. They were the same flowers that would be in Regina's bouquet.

"Thanks Ruby, yours looks great too," Emma smiled.

As the women stood in the kitchen Emma's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding everyone why she was there.

"You four go sit and I'll get your meals, I fixed you up something while I was getting the reception food ready," Granny said.

They thanked the older woman and headed for the dining room table. Granny quickly appeared with Regina's fruit and sandwiches for the other three women. Emma smiled happily as she munched on her food.

As soon as the snacks were finished Regina and Emma were ushered upstairs to finish their make up and get their clothes on. Emma only grumbled mildly about it. While Mary Margaret and Ruby helped Emma, Regina waited for her bridesmaids to appear. She'd insisted on doing her own hair and make up so they hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

After putting the finishing touches on her light and natural make up, Regina headed to her closet to grab her dress. The closet that had once been home to many suits and expensive skirts had changed a bit over the last years. There was now far more denim that it had ever seen, as well as a few grungy white tank tops that Regina was often tempted to toss in the garbage if not for the fact she'd have to suffer through Emma's whining for weeks about how they'd been her favorite shirt and what was she supposed to wear now?

Regina pulled out her dress and laid it on the bed. It wasn't a traditional wedding dress. They'd opted out of the traditional ceremony given Regina's first marriage was rife with tradition and elaborate gowns. Her dress was shorter, it fell to her knees and it was lighter and more airy. The scoop neck was adorned with golden and bronze beads.

Regina quickly pulled off the comfortable clothes she'd been wearing and picked up her strapless bra. She quickly hooked it in place and slid on her dress, careful not to mess up her hair and make up. She adjusted the lining to make sure it was flawless before turning to the full length mirror to admire her handiwork.

The door to her bedroom swung open and shut just as quickly. Emma stood, leaning against the door in a white strapless dress with black lace around the bodice. Her dress was fitted at the top with a flowing white skirt that fell to her knees as well.

"You look amazing," Emma smiled.

"You're not supposed to see me before the ceremony," Regina said, smiling back, "If your mother finds you in here she'll have a fit."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to be sneaky," Emma said, pushing away from the door.

She quickly made her way across the room to wrap her arms around Regina's waist. She leaned in for a kiss but was quickly stopped.

"You'll mess up our make up," Regina said.

"So, we'll fix it," Emma protested.

"Dear, you'll get to kiss me in a bit, and then as much as you want later tonight," Regina said seductively.

"I know, but I'm impatient," Emma whine.

Luckily for Regina's makeup and hair, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Regina called for the person to enter and was greeted by the sight of Belle and Kathryn in purple bridesmaids dresses. All the bridesmaids had been dressed in similar but not exactly the same dress. Belle and Kathryn's were the same purple color, but while Kathryn's had traditional tank top style straps, Belle's only had one shoulder strap. The one Ruby was to wear was a blue strapless dress and Henry would be wearing a suit with a blue vest to match.

"Aww, you both look beautiful," Belle cooed and Kathryn quickly agreed.

Ruby appeared in the doorway as well, "Em, you mom is looking for you, we're going to head out, let's get this show on the road."

Emma let her hands fall from Regina's waist into the brunette's hands. After giving them a quick squeeze, Emma disappeared with Ruby. Regina, Belle and Kathryn quickly put the final touches on their make up and headed downstairs.

Regina and Emma had decided to hold the wedding in their back yard. It had seemed like the most practical place and it held many memories for the couple. They had spent many nights talking and learning about each other under the stars in that very back yard.

All too soon music started playing and Regina was watching Henry escort Kathryn up the aisle, followed by Ruby and Belle. Emma and Regina had decided against tradition for their walk up the aisle as well. Since Regina had no father to escort her down the aisle, they'd decided to walk up together.

Given Regina's general disdain for the Blue Fairy, it had seemed best to get a neutral party to officiate the wedding so the couple had chosen Archie. Regina had put aside her anger and started seeing the cricket again. Over the past year she'd even grown fond of the bug.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Regina and Emma. To some of us, this union was the last thing we expected, and to others, it was just a matter of time. As someone who knows both these strong ladies well, I think it's a perfect match, well, as perfect as anything in this world can be anyway. Regina and Emma have chosen to share their own vows with each other, so I'll turn things over to Emma," Archie said.

Regina watched as Emma nervously pulled a folded piece of paper out of her top. Leave it to Emma to be digging around in her bra during her own wedding. Regina smiled, she wouldn't have the blonde any other way.

"The first time I met you was a less than ideal circumstance. To say we hated each other may be putting it mildly. But I suppose hate was never the right word. Even when you drove me crazy I respected you. I saw how hard you worked as mayor and as a mother to our son. You gave him so many things, things I know I never could have. You loved him and treated him well, and I'll always be grateful for that. We didn't have an easy start, but they say the things worth having are never easy and I guess that means you're definitely worth it, because it was definitely never easy," Emma smiled," I guess what I'm trying to say is that, even though things were hard, and they probably still will be sometimes, I know we can get through it, together. If we could get through the last couple years in tact, we can get through anything, because when I look at you I know it's that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of love. The kind of love that will last a lifetime."

Tears shone in both women's eyes as Emma refolded the paper and gazed at Regina. Archie turned toward Regina and asked her to share her vows.

"When I was young I believed in true love. I thought it was the most powerful thing in the world. I lost that belief for a long time and once it was gone, I never thought I'd feel that way again. But things started to change the day our son entered my life. You gave me the most precious gift, and I cherished him. And then one day, ten years later, you burst into our lives and turned everything upside down. I should have hated you, but now that I think about it, our lives all needed turning upside down. You saved my life and gave me back that hope that true love exists and that maybe it's all we need sometimes. I'm not that naive little girl anymore and I know things are never easy, but I know now that love is always worth it."

There were no more dry eyes in the yard by the time Regina finished speaking. Even Henry, who was doing his best to be manly had tears running down his cheeks.

"Now, the rings, if you will," Archie said.

Kathryn and Ruby each produced the rings they were holding for the women. Archie turned to Emma.

"Please, repeat after me, I, Emma, take you, Regina, to be my wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, through bad and good, to love and respect, and cherish," Archie read.

Emma repeated the words, only stumbling a bit. She held up the ring and Regina held out her hand. Emma slid the silver band onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Regina repeated the same words, never stumbling once, and held up her ring as well. She slid the silver band onto a pale finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the town of Storybrooke and powers that be, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride," Archie finished.

Emma slid her hand into Regina and twined their fingers together, reveling in the feeling of the cool metal band against her skin. Her other hand found Regina's waist and held her tight. Their lips met and sparks flew. As Emma pulled back, she saw the literal sparks flying around them, a happy combination of their magic, seemingly approving of the match.

With their hands still linked they headed back down the aisle to rest for a moment was the backyard was transformed for the reception. The wedding party joined them in the den where they were waiting, Belle and Ruby happily holding hands while Henry's smile lit up the room.

"It was beautiful," Kathryn smiled.

"You looked pretty mom," Henry said to Regina.

Regina smiled at her son. When he'd shown up with Emma Swan two years ago, Regina was sure she'd lost him. Of course she'd fought tooth and nail to keep him, but all the while she'd felt it was in vain. Henry had found his real mother. Never in her wildest dreams had Regina imagined Henry had also found the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Emma scoffed at the comment, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You look really pretty too, ma," Henry said, poking Emma's side.

"Damn right I do," Emma said, gesturing to her dress.

"I must say, it's definitely a step up from the denim and tank tops," Regina smirked.

"Hey, don't act like your eyes are glued to my ass whenever I put on jeans," Emma argued.

"Hey! I'm right here," Henry said, seemingly appalled by his mother's comment.

"Sorry kid."

There was a soft knock on the door and Snow's head poked into the room, "Everything is ready if you guys want to head out."

The wedding party quickly hugged the brides before exiting the den, leaving Snow with her daughter and new daughter-in-law, which was an absolutely absurd way to think of the woman who used to be her step mother. Snow shook her head and turned towards her daughter.

"You were so beautiful Emma," Snow said, tears shining in her eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around her mother. They'd grown much closer in the past year. Since Snow had come to terms with her and Regina's past, things had gotten much easier and Emma had found she enjoyed having a mother to care about her. Snow and Regina had even formed a fragile sort of friendship. They shared recipes and gardening tips and had even compromised on locations for weekly family dinners.

"Thanks mom," Emma smiled.

Snow turned toward Regina, "You were stunning, Regina."

Regina smiled at the warm compliment, "Thank you dear, though I think Emma in a dress was the real star of this wedding."

"Make your jokes, see if I ever dress up again," Emma threatened.

Regina leaned toward Emma and whispered, "I don't plan on having you dressed at for the next week."

Snow couldn't hear what Regina said, but she imagined from the blush that colored Emma's cheeks that it was probably better off that way. Another knock on the door interrupted them anyway.

"If you're ready, it's time for your first dance," Archie's voice carried through the door.

"I'll go find Charming and get a good spot for some pictures," Snow smiled.

She headed out of the room followed by Emma and Regina. They made their way to the back door, which blocked their view of the now transformed back yard. They heard Archie talking through the microphone that had been set up. The door was pulled open and the women stepped onto the back patio. Emma led Regina through the crowd to the wooden floor that had been setup in the back yard.

It was still early but fairy lights twinkled around the back yard and paper lanterns hung from the trees. It was beautiful. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's waist while Regina's hands found Emma's neck. Emma stepped closer and smiled as the strum of a guitar filled the speakers.

_Feeling my hands star shaking  
Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed  
I'm sorry but I have no choice_

"I love you so much," Emma mumbled as she and Regina glided around the dance floor.

_Then maybe, maybe let me hold you baby,  
Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows  
I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed_

_The smile on your face like summer  
The way that your hand keeps touching mine  
Let me be the one to make it alright_

"I love you too, my savior," Regina replied.

Magic sparkled around the pair and there were few dry eyes in the crowd. Snow was taking photos as tears streamed down her cheeks, Charming's arms wrapped around her waist.

_And maybe, maybe let me hold you baby,  
Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows  
I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed_

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder, her face buried in Emma's neck as they stood closer. Emma's arms tightened around the tiny waist of her wife. Regina's fingers toyed with the wisps of hair that escaped Emma's braid.

_And if you want we'll share this life  
Anytime you need a friend I'm gonna be by your side  
Nobody understands you, well I do_

_So maybe let me hold you baby  
Let me come over I will tell you secrets God only knows  
I cannot overstate it, I will be overjoyed_

Regina and Emma reluctantly broke apart as the song ended. The crowd around them clapped and a few (mainly Ruby and Henry) hollered happily for the couple. A more upbeat song came on and the women gestured for the crowd to join them on the dance floor.

Everyone danced happily until the food was served. Regina could only smile as her wife and son shoveled more food than should be humanly possible into their mouths. When it was time for the traditional father-daughter dance, Emma took the floor with Charming while Regina had Henry as a dance partner.

As the night carried on guests began to leave but Emma and Regina hardly separated. Henry had fallen asleep and Snow and Charming were packing up their belongings so they could take the boy back to the house they'd purchased a few months before.

Emma waved to Ruby and Belle as they headed out, leaving the couple alone save for a few people hired to work the wedding.

"Well, Mrs. Swan-Mills, what do you say we take this party upstairs," Emma suggested.

"I'd say that sounds like a wonderful idea dear," Regina smiled.

Emma laced their fingers together and led the love of her life into the house. If you'd told either woman a year ago that they'd soon fall in love and start a life together, it would have seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world. Now, it simply seemed right. And neither woman would simply let the days go by in anger or pain or numbness, they would enjoy them with their family.

* * *

Well, that's all she wrote ladies and gents.

Don't forget to find the quote. Also, feel free to send me prompts anytime. I love writing and it would basically make my day. :)

So, if you're wondering about hairstyles and dresses, here's some links, just replace the spaces with periods.

**Emma's hair:**

www allure com/images/hair-ideas/2013/06/summer-hair-jennifer -morrison-piecey-fishtail-braid jpg

**Regina's hair:**

payload58 cargocollective com/1/6/213579/3477792/Lana-Parrilla-Troy-Jensen jpg

**Regina's Dress:**

glambistro com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/casual-wedding-atti re jpg

**Emma's Dress:**

blackandwhiteweddingdress net/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Black-and-white-wed ding-dresses1 jpg

**Bridesmaid Dresses:**

twobellesevents 2012/12/bridesmaids-dresses jpg


End file.
